Homecoming
by secretlyscully
Summary: Instead of Emma and Snow returning through the well, only Snow came back. Red and Regina get into contact with Emma's adoptive mother, someone Rumpelstiltskin cursed Emma to forget, who crosses worlds to get Emma back. Swan Queen, Red/OC. This story will update on Thursdays.
1. The Cavalry Arrives

Regina panted, having just absorbed the death curse from the well per her son's request, and stared at the well, waiting for Emma and Snow to climb out. The whole town was scattered around, none of them looking at her. They'd thank her, much later when it didn't matter anymore, for pulling the curse into her body. The only one who remotely cared about her well-being was Red, who was sniffing the air and frowning harshly. Regina hissed as the death curse pushed at her skin, her eyes fixed on the swirl of white light that surrounded the top of the well. A voice, muffled by distance, called up to them, and Dr. Whale lowered a rope down. All seven remaining dwarves grabbed on and they pulled, slowly revealing Snow White.

"Where's Emma?" Red knelt next to Snow, a hand on the White Queen's shoulder. "Snow?"

"Sh-she was supposed to follow me. I d-don't know why sh-she isn't h-here." Snow gulped in air, trying to fill her lungs. "The portal was supposed to work," she said more smoothly, a hand pressed against her sternum. "Two people were allowed to pass through."

"Two people or two beings?" Regina's voice was strained, her teeth clenched against the curse poisoning her blood. Everyone turned to look at her. "A portal is always very specific. Two people allowed to pass, or two beings?"

Snow's forehead crumpled, her eyes narrowing in concentration. "Two beings…"

"Congratulations, Snow White," Regina said as she hauled herself to her feet. "Your new pregnancy has trapped your daughter in our old land."

"WHAT?" Three different people screeched, causing Regina to massage her temples.

"Two beings, meaning two souls, were allowed to pass through the portal. If the rule had been two people, Emma would be back with us. Snow White is pregnant, which is why Emma is still stuck." The 'you idiots' was left unsaid as she stumbled towards the Sherriff's station, the only place where she felt safe.

_It's where Emma first saved you after knowing who you are_, her mind supplied as she locked herself in the furthest cell. "Shut up," she hissed at herself.

She closed her eyes, hoping to find some sleep. Someone entering the station, however, immediately sets her awake, her muscles coiling as she prepared herself for the abuse she knew must be coming. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for hits that never came. She opened her eyes slowly, her body still tense. Red sat across from the cell door, her body draped over Emma's chair. Hers were the eyes that saw too much, the ones that understood the pain coursing through Regina's body on a daily basis.

"Emma will come back, Regina," Red said, stretching out. "She needs to."

"Why, so she can steal my son and play happy families with the two idiots?"

Red laughed, scooting closer to the cell. "Emma has never wanted to take Henry from you. She would never separate a child from their parent. She knows what it's like, okay?" Red shook her head. "But… have you noticed something strange about her?" Regina cocked her head, confusion clouding her eyes. "There are moments when she doesn't seem herself, moments where her eyes are incredibly clear and she seems to know what she's doing?"

Regina had of course noticed that strangeness about Emma's behavior. She'd noticed everything about the blonde since Emma had rolled up to her mansion in a beat-up old bug. She didn't know why, but Emma had found a place within Regina's heart and wouldn't budge from it, no matter how strongly she tried to evict the irritating blonde.

"Call her emergency contact. Trust me, your Majesty. Everything will sort itself out."

"You know something," Regina growled, her hands clenching the cell bars. "Tell me."

"It's nothing concrete," Red said gently, passing Regina Emma's paperwork and a cell phone. "Just that someone messed with her memory somehow, and sometimes she remembers a mother who took care of her, a foster sister who taught her how to use various weapons from our world. I thought she was crazy, but she spoke of our world as though she knew it." Red stood, working the kinks out of her neck. "I'll stand guard, as a favor to Emma. Call the number."

Regina clutched Emma's paperwork, the paper crumpling in her fist. Her other attempted to crush the cell phone, but she gently placed it on the cot, her body shaking as she tried to smooth out the paper. She stared at the number listed as emergency contact, a number scrawled out as messily as possible while still being legible. There was no name attached, as though Emma knew the number but not who it was attached to.

Shakily, Regina plugged in the number, holding her breath as she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Emma, is that you?"

"N-no," Regina said, her body relaxing at the voice.

"Regina, how do you have this number? I only gave it to Emma and Robin."

"Emma's missing, Gwen. She's missing and I don't know what to do."

A heavy sigh crackled across the phone's speaker. "You in Storybrooke?" Regina affirmed, her voice cracking. "Robin and I will be there in the morning. Get the wolf to take you home and then don't come out until I come for you."

The call shut off, leaving Regina feeling more tense than she ever had and yet strangely calm.

"Regina?"

The former Queen stared up at the werewolf, tears streaming down her face. "I need to get out of here."

"Come on, I'll take you home."

* * *

Red made herself at home in Regina's kitchen, one eye trained on the former Queen. She'd overheard Regina's half of the conversation, and surmised that this 'Gwen' was someone who had been important to Regina in the past. Gwen was someone from their world, a fairytale character, as Henry termed it, but someone who'd never been stuck in Storybrooke. There was only one Gwen, and that was impossible. There was no way Guinevere was still alive. Red had visited that grave, in the ruins of Camelot, many times.

Red placed an omelet in front of Regina, holding out a fork. "Eat. And tell me what has you so riled up."

"Guinevere is alive… She's alive and she's going to fix everything."

Red sat as close to Regina as possible while still affording the former Queen her space. "And that's bad?"

Regina shook her head, digging into her food. "It's good… But I haven't seen Guinevere since I was a little girl. Mother made her disappear."

"Will she bring Emma back?"

Regina stared blankly at Red, the plate clenched in her hands. Red sighed and took the plate away, placing it in the sink. Regina wouldn't talk, which was understandable. The death curse was still running through her veins. Red could smell the death inside her, slowly ebbing away but not fast enough to save Regina. She helped Regina into the master bedroom and then sat outside the door, her legs crossed and her head resting against the wall. It was close to wolf's time, and so her senses were as close to lupine as they could be while she was still in her human body. She listened as Regina stepped into her shower, the woman's tears audible to the wolf. Regina's pain was palpable, the connection with Emma that somehow only Red could see hurting Regina as much as the death curse.

Red's breaths were soft, her ears straining for any sound that Regina was injured. But all she heard were words meant for Emma's ears and no one else's. Red understood that people who weren't Emma would never see beyond Regina's walls. Henry, though she loved him dearly, wouldn't make it all the way through. Regina was damaged, that much Red knew, but no one knew the depth of that damage. And now the one person who could relate was stuck in the old world, possibly dead, while Snow White got the chance to start over again – at least, that's how Regina saw it. Red closed her eyes, content to doze until morning came and this Guinevere arrived to set things right again.

* * *

Regina woke with a weight on her chest, but when she opened her eyes she saw that nothing was there. She sighed. The death curse was taking it's toll. She could barely move, but she didn't trust that Red was still there. The werewolf was Snow's best friend, the one who had taught her how to survive in the woods. Red would never pick Regina over Snow.

"Come on, your Gwen is supposed to get here today. You need to get up, Madame Mayor."

Regina stared. Red was standing in the doorway to her bedroom, hip jutted out and arms folded across her chest. Regina didn't understand, and she said as much.

"Madame Mayor, Snow may have been my best friend in the Forest, but I'm Ruby now, too, and Ruby is Emma's best friend. Also, Snow would have named me Emma's godmother if she hadn't shoved her newborn through a wardrobe. Emma is important to me, and if this Gwen is Guinevere, the legends in our world alone are enough to prove that she'll bring our Emma back to us."

"Which Emma?"

Red shrugged. "The one with clear eyes." She stepped into the room, reaching out to Regina. "Now, get up. We have a dead woman to find."

It wasn't as embarrassing as it should have been, asking for help getting dressed. Red made her feel at ease, even as the wolf was bent down to help pull on Regina's panties. Regina assumed it came from her time as a wolf, having to deal with shredding clothes and wandering around, looking for new things to wear. Regina was in her favorite pantsuit, the flowing trousers and fitted shirt the most regal she allowed herself to be in the world without magic. She gripped Red's shoulder and allowed herself to be led out, making her way to Granny's.

No one turned to glare at Regina as she entered. In fact, the only person who registered that Regina was even inside was Granny, who rolled her eyes at her granddaughter and went back to staring at the two new arrivals. Regina followed her gaze and nearly fainted.

"Gwen."

A tall, leggy redhead rose from the booth everyone was staring at, smiling gently as she strode towards Regina. "Sit down, both of you," she said, her silver eyes sliding to Red. "Emma will be back soon, I promise." The redhead reached for Regina, who passed easily from the werewolf's arms. "Sit. Eat. Robin has some questions for you, little one."

"Don't call me that," Regina hissed, sliding next to a woman with jet black hair and bright green eyes. "What do you need?"

"The gold bastard took someone from me, a woman named Marian. Do you know of any place he could have stashed her?"

Regina's face softened, though her eyes became somber. "Check the psychiatric ward of the hospital. Though, if the imp had her there he would surely have known Belle was there, too. But, knowing Rumple, he would have ignored Belle's existence while under the curse."

Robin clambered over Regina. "Emma will come home to you, Regina. Mama always brings us home. It's taken eleven years, but Mama will bring Emma home."

"Thank you for trying to make me feel better, Robin."

Robin nodded at Guinevere and left, pulling the hood of her jacket over her head. Guinevere steepled her fingers beneath her chin, leaning forwards on the table to look at Regina. The gaze was more kind than any Regina had ever experienced since before Cora had sold her to Leopold. The last person to look at her like that had been Daniel, her beloved Daniel.

"Don't think about him, little one. Think about her. You know what I'm talking about. Think about her and how much you need her back." Guinevere reached across the table with one hand, clasping one of Regina's. "Focus on her. Do you know where she was when her pregnant birth mother tried to bring her through that damn portal?"

Regina shook her head. "You'll have to talk to the two idiots."

Guinevere smiled darkly. "Luckily for me, I'm still the de facto ruler of Agincourt, which includes the Enchanted Forest. I can call upon them at any time. And I think they need to be in a long, drawn-out meeting with their liege-lord until I get what I need to rescue my daughter." She rolled her eyes as Regina's eyebrow rose. "Ask Emma when she's back and completely free of any enchantments. I need to go. Red, Robin, and Marian will take care of you until Emma is back and can free you from the death curse."

Regina watched as Red stared at Guinevere. She knew that look. It was the same look the two idiots shared, that look of True Love. It was the look she shared with Emma. Emma, who was now stuck in the Enchanted Forest because Snow White just couldn't stop herself from fucking that idiotic husband of hers.

"I'll bring her back, little one. My daughter is my priority."


	2. The Waiting Game

**So I forgot to do this. Disclaimer: I'm poor and I don't own OUAT. I just borrowed the characters for a moment.**

**Also, a huge thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. This update's early because I have it done and I actually have a lot do to this coming Thursday. All subsequent updates will be later on in Thursday, not just past midnight my time.**

**This concludes this author's note. Enjoy!**

* * *

Before Guinevere could exit the diner, her phone rang. Recognizing the number, she immediately accepted the call, pressing the phone to her ear. Static wormed its way to her brain, but she ignored it, holding her breath until…

"Mama?"

Emma. "Little warrior, where are you? Do you see anything distinct?"

The air crackled, and then Emma spoke again. "I don't know this place. When you brought us over, you never took us here. My birth mom would know, she led me here. I've been running around to escape the ogres. Please hurry, Mama."

The fear in Emma's voice cut straight to Guinevere's heart. "I'll find you, little warrior. Find a castle and hide. There should be an emblem somewhere, even if they've all been abandoned for the past twenty-eight years. I'll come get you."

"There are still people here. Cora's here, too. I'm out of bullets, and the sword I have is dull." Guinevere cursed under her breath. "Mama, please hurry."

"Fine. Stay where you are. I'm coming, little warrior, after I bitch your birth mother out."

"I love you, Mama."

Guinevere smiled. "I love you too, Emma. I'm coming for you, I promise."

The call cut off, and Guinevere stuffed the phone into her pocket. She turned to face Red and Regina, both staring at her with their breath lodged in their throats. Guinevere sat down, gently pushing Red deeper into the booth. She could feel the emotions rolling off Regina, whom she knew was desperate for any hint of Emma.

"Red, take Regina home. Robin will know where to find you. Lock every entrance once Robin and Marian get there. The doors will open to me when I've returned." Red nodded, which prompted Guinevere to stand. "Go, quickly."

Red helped Regina to her feet and they left the diner, Guinevere watching until they were safely down the street. She stood up and cracked her knuckles, tapping into the magic swirling inside her to trace Emma's movements through the town. The apartment building where Snow White lived loomed before her, and Guinevere ascended to the fourth floor, where she could smell Snow White and Prince Charming canoodling. She snarled. The daughter they claimed to love was stuck in the Enchanted Forest, and they weren't doing anything to try and retrieve her. The idiots weren't qualified to take care of another human life, let alone an entire kingdom.

The door to the apartment blew open, revealing Snow and David snuggled up on the couch. Guinevere's eyes turned completely black, as though she were possessed, and she lifted a hand, her magic reaching out to summon Snow White.

"Wh-who are you?"

Snow writhed on the floor, trying to stand despite Guinevere's birthright forcing her to remain on her knees. "My name is Guinevere. I am the trueborn ruler of Agincourt, which includes ancestral Camelot, your precious Enchanted Forest, and all other lands in the old world. I am your liege-lord, and you must pay me respect if you want to keep your thrones." Snow stopped struggling. "Where did you abandon Emma in the old world?"

"I d-didn't _abandon_ my daughter."

"Yes, that's why you're so preoccupied with getting her back." Guinevere rolled her eyes. "Where did you leave her behind?"

Snow cowered under Guinevere's glare. "We were near Lake Nostos, the southern side. Please…"

Guinevere stormed out of the apartment, the door slamming shut behind her. She made her way to the hospital, looking for Robin. She found her charge arguing with the biggest asshole to exist, Dr. Frankenstein. With a wave of her hand, Guinevere stunned Frankenstein and shoved Robin into the psych ward.

"Get Marian and then get to the Mayor's house."

"You going after Emma?"

"I'm bringing her home, little hunter. Now go!"

* * *

Regina was curled in front her fireplace, staring into it as though it would offer her some of the answers that she craved. Red stood in front of the door, one of Granny's crossbows aimed through a crack she left between the door and the frame. Regina's mind was still reeling, unable to understand just how Guinevere would get Emma back. The Enchanted Forest was a large place, and there was too much ground to cover.

Red opened the door, allowing Robin and a petite brunette through, and then she shut the door and locked it. Robin brought the brunette over to the sofa, sitting between the young woman and Regina. Red perched herself in the leather arm-chair, staring at Robin and the other girl Regina deduced was Marian.

"Yes, Red, it's Robin Hood and Maid Marian," Regina said, her voice nowhere near as scathing as it usually was. "It's impolite to stare."

"I don't mind," Robin said, rolling her eyes. "But it might be better to leave Marian alone until she readjusts to freedom." She turned to Regina. "Is there a spare bedroom I could bring her to? She's nervous around anyone who isn't me."

Regina nodded, informing Robin that there was a spare bedroom on the second floor. Red watched the former Queen, making Regina uncomfortable.

"Do you trust Guinevere," Red asked, hands resting on the crossbow.

Regina nodded. "She taught me to ride. She was our stable hand before mother fired her and hired Daniel. I thought she'd died, but then I saw her in the crowd when I was married to Leopold. She… vanished right before my eyes, right as Leopold took ownership of me."

Red growled, and Regina flinched. "I'm sorry. But... No one should own another person! I understand why you can't stand Snow. She's a good friend, but she doesn't see beyond herself and her own concerns."

Regina nodded. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand."

Regina watched Red, who was now silent. The wolf's eyes darted around the space, and Regina was sure that if Red was in her lupine form her ears would be twitching. Robin returned to them, the hooded sweat-shirt now gone and a loose band tee in its place. She strode right past the tip of the cross-bow bolt, lounging on the sofa next to Regina.

"You're itching to ask me things about Emma as a child," Robin said, drumming her fingers on the back of the sofa. "Mama taught us to be observant. It's probably the one thing Emma was able to keep with her. Something happened when she turned seventeen and that scrambled her memories, but Mama's lessons can't be forgotten."

Regina remained silent. She didn't know where to begin. This strange, confident young woman had answers Regina had been looking for, answers that Regina no longer knew if she wanted. Emma had spoke so sparingly of her childhood that everyone, including her two best friends, were starved for information about what had happened. And they had before them someone who could shed some light onto Emma's secrets, someone who knew Emma in ways they could only dream of.

"Was she happy?"

They both turned to stare at Red. "Yes, she was. She was very happy, until she was taken from us." Robin ran her fingers through her hair, getting rid of any tangles she encountered. "Emma and I used to run around in the woods. I'm little hunter, she's little warrior. She won't call us anything else unless it's a serious situation."

"She calls me little one."

Robin smiled gently. "She told us about you, her first charge after the fall of Camelot. She gave you your first pony." Regina nodded. "She didn't speak of you often, only when she told us of the old world, but it was always fondly."

"You ride?"

Regina felt safer talking to Robin about Robin. Emma needed to share her past on her own terms. Regina would have returned to being the Evil Queen if she heard wind of anyone exposing her past without consent. Still, she was curious, and so asking Robin about her childhood was the only way to feel closer to Emma.

"We both do. Mama will probably want to take over the stables, bring our horses here." Robin shook her head, her hair flowing around her face. "Emma and I used to race in the fields, when we weren't running around the woods and testing our skills."

* * *

Red put Regina to bed and tucked her in, frowning at how frail Regina looked. It didn't reconcile with the Evil Queen that Snow warned everyone about. The Regina she saw right now was fragile, seconds away from breaking. This Regina needed Emma Swan, the biological daughter of her sworn enemy.

"It's strange, isn't it? How some people just need other people?"

Red turned to face Robin, who stood outside the spare bedroom. "You seem to know a lot."

"Mama isn't exactly a part of time as we understand it. I don't know all the details, something about Fate fucking everyone over and now she's got too much rolling around inside her. When she gets really annoyed, she starts talking about how Fate made her True Love so much younger than her, which means she must survive until meeting her True Love and consummating such a union. If you ever want to hear about how fucked up the whole system behind True Love, just get her a little bit drunk and ask why she's so lonely." Robin smirked. "But maybe that'll all change soon, once Emma is home. Mama likes you."

"What are you talking about?"

Robin's smirk deepened and she walked into the room where Marian was sleeping, stripping out of her skinny jeans and curling around Marian's quivering body. Red sighed and walked down to the ground floor, sitting in front of the front door with the crossbow in her lap. She had felt a spark when she sat next to Guinevere, but there was no way to be sure. She didn't know if she still had control of her wolf, and the only way for a werewolf to be sure of their True Love, their Wolf's Mate, was to see them in wolf form. She felt the yearning to be near Guinevere, but it wasn't anywhere near the type of yearning Granny talked about when she spoke of the Wolf's Mate.

Red gasped, a sharp pain in her chest. She felt an acute loss, as though something that was supposed to be with her was no longer reachable. She gritted her teeth and pushed the feeling away as much as she could. She'd deal with her own problems once Emma was back and life in their town got back to normal. Henry would be home with his mothers; Snow, David, and Regina would cease their feud; and everyone would adjust to being in this new, completely modernized land as opposed to life in the Enchanted Forest.

Though she was upset with Regina for not getting her consent, Red hadn't minded being Ruby. Ruby didn't have a murder hanging over her head, Ruby didn't have to transform into a wolf for the three nights surrounding the full moon. Ruby had friends and admirers, and a best friend who would do anything to help her. She loved being Red, because for the longest time Red was all she'd ever known, but she couldn't deny that her time as Ruby had been freeing. Snow and David would disagree, but Red loved this new world. She wasn't stuck in a cabin in the woods, forced to forage for scraps of food and pray that she lived through the winter.

There was a knock on the door, and Red stood up, cocking the crossbow. She peered through one of the windows, and frowned at the sight she saw. Snow and David, with their loyal following of dwarves, stood impatiently on the porch, Snow's arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently.

"You are not welcome here," Red said, keeping the door chained. "Guinevere gave precise orders. No one in or out until she returns with Emma."

"Red, we only want Regina. She needs to pay for her crimes."

"She hasn't done anything to hurt us for the past twenty-eight years, Snow. She gave us jobs, places to live, and she brought us into a world with relative social equality. I get that it must suck for you, because you went from being a Queen to being a school teacher, but for me? For a werewolf? This world, where I _didn't have to remember the monster inside me_, was a blessing. So I am sorry that you missed out on your daughter's life, but do not go blaming Regina."

Snow gasped. "You don't mean that, Red. She's the Evil Queen!"

"Maybe she was twenty-eight years ago," Red said, bringing the crossbow up to aim at Snow's shoulder. "But we were all different twenty-eight years ago. You all need to leave."

"This is dangerous for you, Red. Regina cannot protect you if you commit treason against us."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Red couldn't believe the woman she once called a friend. "I'm not committing treason against you. I'm allowed to have my own opinions, Snow. I'm human, most of the time."

"Red…"

"Watch what you say to my granddaughter. Because queen or no queen, I'll bury a crossbow bolt in your chest." Granny walked up the path that led to the front door, placing herself between Red and Snow. "We can deal with all this once Emma is back. Now get!"

"This isn't over," Snow said as she led her Prince and their dwarves away from Regina's home.

Red sighed, resting her head against the door frame. "Thanks, Granny."

"I heard what you said, girl. And as much as I want to hate Regina for stealing my memories, I can't hate her because she made your life better." Granny reached inside the crack in the door to pat Red on the shoulder. "You take care of yourself, and make sure that crazy red-head with the silver eyes does, too."

"What are you even talking about?" There was no way for Granny to have any inkling of the connection Red had felt with Guinevere.

"I saw it in your eyes, girl. Congratulations, having the trueborn ruler of the old world as your one True Love, your Wolf's Mate, is something to celebrate."


	3. Card Soldiers

**Once again, I don't own anything. I'm just borrowing for a while.**

**In response to the anon who said I was making Guinevere too powerful, I just want to say thank you for your criticism, but her powers are a part of her story arc, and I give all central characters a story arc. I know people come to Swan Queen stories to read about Swan Queen, but this isn't just a Swan Queen story. It's also a story about Red and Guinevere. I know exactly what I'm doing with Guinevere's arc, and I know exactly how limited her powers are.**

* * *

Guinevere found herself standing on the edge of a dried-up Lake Nostos, the desolate trees of the old world doing nothing to soothe her. She tapped into her magic again, her eyes sliding all the way to black, and scented the air much as an animal would, searching for Emma. She felt the barest hint of Emma's magical signature and set off, no longer seeing the world. She saw, instead, magical signatures, the silvery white of Emma's magical trace leading her around the trees and to a small clearing, where it was more concentrated.

However, it was old. Emma had spent a lot of time there, but she was long gone now, chased off by a … card soldier? Cora. Guinevere snarled and set off again, mentally erasing the card soldier trail from her mind. She needed to focus on Emma. Dialing her senses back so that she could actually see her surroundings and Emma's trail at the same time. It was dangerous for her to move around like this, as both viewing methods were hazy, but she couldn't afford to only see magical signatures, not if Cora's soldiers had escaped wonderland and were running around the Enchanted Forest.

She didn't have a weapon, and her magic was wild on the best of days. She ran along the path Emma had taken, ignoring the discomfort and strain her muscles were screaming against. Her daughter needed her, and she was damned if she didn't work herself into the ground to get Emma back. The path was long, and day easily gave way into night. Guinevere cursed and adjusted her vision more, to the point where Emma's trail was a fine haze overlaid on a relatively focused forest. She gritted her teeth and kept running.

She slowed when she heard voices. Emma's trail was concentrated and fresh, growing with every passing second, and so Guinevere shifted to completely normal vision, her eyes silver once more. Emma was there, and she was angry. The card soldiers had obviously caught her and were in the process of taking her to Cora. Guinevere inhaled deeply, using the last of her magical reserves, which had almost been depleted in her chase, to dress herself in her royal garments.

Her pants were a dark grey, to offset the black of her boots. She wore a green tabard over a white tunic, the crest of Camelot embroidered over her heart. A sword, the sword from the stone, hung at her side, the emerald in its pommel reflecting the firelight from the card soldier encampment.

Guinevere saw Emma when she stepped out from behind the trees. Her daughter was chained, her mouth set. Guinevere growled. The card soldiers turned to her and fell to their knees. Her birthright was separate from her magic – she could call on it at any time no matter how exhausted she was.

"Unchain her."

"B-but the Queen of Hearts wants her!"

Guinevere stepped forwards, her arms folded across her chest. "I don't give a damn about the Queen of Hearts or what she wants, but I will eviscerate all of you if you don't give me back my daughter." She drew the sword from its sheath, her fingers closing around the familiar hilt with ease. "Don't test me."

The card soldiers struggled to their feet and lunged at her, but they were too slow. She'd killed three of the four soldiers before they even had a chance to draw their weapons. She squared off with the fourth, deflecting the jabs of his spear until she found an opening. She kept one eye trained on Emma, who was awake but barely lucid. A bruise covered the left half of her face and a thin trickle of blood dripped out the corner of her mouth.

Guinevere glided closer, shoving Caledfwlch through his skull. She twisted it out, the soldier's brains leaking down his face as he crumpled. She sheathed the sword and turned to Emma, who's eyes were dangerously cloudy.

"Emma? Little warrior, can you hear me?"

Emma's hear rolled to the side, and she blinked at Guinevere. "Mama, it hurts."

"I know, baby, I know," Guinevere said, looting the soldiers for the key. "It's okay, everything's going to be okay. Mama's got you." She unlocked the chains and pulled Emma to her chest, cradling the delirious blonde.

Guinevere helped Emma onto the boulder she'd been chained to, turning around so the blonde could ride on her back. "Make it stop," Emma whimpered as her head fell forwards faster than she was able to anticipate. "Hurts."

"Mama's got you, little warrior. We're going to find a nice, secluded place to hang out and then I'll heal you, okay?" Guinevere took off at a gentle run, trying to make it as smooth as possible for Emma. "You're going to be fine."

Guinevere found a cavern near where high tide was when Lake Nostos still had water and laid Emma inside, stripping off her tabard and folding it under Emma's head. She checked over Emma's head wound, pulling away blonde hair to make sure that Emma's skull wasn't fractured – which, thank the gods, it wasn't. She curled around Emma's body, offering what comfort she would while lying on the cold ground, and dozed off, only asleep enough to replenish her magic.

* * *

Guinevere woke to a mostly-lucid Emma, who was trying to sit up. She rolled her eyes and helped Emma up, slipping her tabard back on and buckling her sword-belt. Emma blinked, forcing her eyes to remain open, and staggered forwards, nestling herself in Guinevere's arms.

"Be still, little warrior. I need to heal you."

Emma nodded and stilled, allowing Guinevere's hands to pass over her body. Guinevere focused on Emma's head, where she'd been struck, and watched as the skin and muscle knit themselves closed. In doing so, she caught the faintest hint of an old enchantment, most likely the one that stole her daughter's memories, and she gently pried it from Emma's soul, the sickening shimmer of gold leaking from an invisible wound in Emma's mind. Guinevere kissed Emma's head when she was done, holding Emma tightly to her chest.

"Ew, stop it, Mama. I'm fine now!"

Guinevere swatted Emma's shoulder. "Be quiet and let your mother, who hasn't seen you since the day before you turned seventeen, bask in how beautiful her eldest daughter is."

Emma giggled. "Robin's still bitter about being returned to her childhood body while keeping her adult mind?"

"Your sister had to grow up for a second time, go through puberty for a second time, and lose someone she loved truly a second time. She'll probably smack you for disappearing, but hug you for still being alive." Guinevere sighed, leaning against Emma. "Come on, we need to keep moving. Cora is still at large, and it takes a lot to cross from a dead world to a live world, and this world is very dead."

Emma growled, kicking the ground, but she followed Guinevere, for which the trueborn ruler of Agincourt was grateful. She knew her daughter was worried about getting home to Henry and Regina, and Guinevere could understand the longing a mother had for her long-lost child. It's the same feeling that she'd had when Emma had gone missing, despite the fact that her daughter was almost a legal adult and most definitely able to take care of herself.

They walked slowly, cautiously. Guinevere magically sharpened Emma's sword, depleting the magic reserves she'd held onto after healing Emma. They both walked with their swords drawn, completely alert for any sign of movement in the forest.

"I hate to say it, but having Robin here would help us out," Emma growled.

"Believe me, I wish little hunter was here with us, but she had other pressing matters. She's taking care of her love and yours."

"She found Marian?"

Guinevere nodded. "Held in the psych ward in Storybrooke, Rumpelstiltskin's fault. She's being taken care of."

"Robin always spoke so fondly of her. I can't wait to meet her." Emma sighed, glancing behind them for a moment.

Guinevere smirked. "Everything will work out, little warrior. For you and for me. And before you ask, yes, I know who my One is."

The One was like a True Love, but for the rulers of Agincourt a One was more connected. True Loves had an unrelenting need to find each other and be in physical contact with each other once the True Love bond was acknowledged. The One, conversely, was linked psychically to their corresponding One, so that they felt each other's presence when they were in the same world. The bond between Ones was highly protected by the Royal family in Agincourt, and it was sacrosanct. No matter who the One was, the Royals would accept them into the family, even if they were from dissenting nobles who didn't respect the throne.

"You found them?" Emma smiled widely. "Who?"

"Your friend, Red. It's why I have come unstuck in time. I had to wait for her to be born and to be of proper age by Agincourt's standards. Unfortunately, since I've been unstuck for such a long time, I'll have to find a way to unstick her." Guinevere growled. "I'll need a way to do it safely. It was painful for me, and I won't do that to her."

"Tell me more, to pass the time until you're strong enough to break back into that world. I can't stand all this running about in silence, and all Snow did was tell me about her past and how sorry she was to shove me through the wardrobe." Emma groaned good-naturedly. "I want you to tell me stories, Mama. I've needed you, even when I didn't remember you."

Guinevere pursed her lips, searching through her softer memories for something to share with Emma.

"Tell me about magic, Mama."

Guinevere smiled. Magic was a safe enough topic. Though Guinevere's magic and Emma's magic were entirely different, there were enough similarities for her to talk about.

"Your magic is drawn from emotion, little warrior, and yes, you have magic. Mine is a birthright, given to me by my bloodline. From what I've learned, they function much the same, and deplete at similar rates. You'll need to speak to little one if you wish to learn more."

"Little one?" Emma's brow furrowed.

"Regina." Guinevere was about to elaborate, but twigs snapped around them. "Be alert, little warrior."

More card soldiers surrounded them, too many for the two of them to fend off. In truth, she'd gotten lucky against the squad that had taken Emma, and Guinevere knew that. She nudged her daughter, signaling for her to set down her sword. The card soldiers were bonded to the Queen of Hearts. Guinevere had assumed that she could get Emma out before Cora found their scheme out, but that wasn't the case anymore. They'd have to get rid of her before getting back to Storybrooke, or the card soldiers would follow them across worlds, unable to rest until their task was complete.

* * *

Emma growled at Cora, who was busy trying to extract every scrap of information about Storybrooke from her. Guinevere was somewhere else in Cora's camp, guarded by Mulan and the rest of Lancelot's knight brothers. Emma absorbed every magical assault Cora launched at her, her own as-of-yet untapped magic easily diffusing the dark spells Cora enjoyed using. Still, she was growing weary. She wasn't used to magic being at her disposal. She'd experienced magic before, as Guinevere had taken extreme care to expose Emma and Robin to magic.

"You will tell me how to get to my daughter," Cora hissed, her hand closing around Emma's throat.

Emma didn't say anything. She could barely breathe with Cora's hand around her throat, but, even if she could talk, she wouldn't tell Cora anything. She would never put Henry's life on the line, especially that she now knew that Cora was more dangerous than anyone ever anticipated. She'd either sentenced plenty of people to death in Wonderland, or found a way to break the Wonderland curse, which said that the only way to leave was to have someone else take that place.

Emma knew enough about terrible parents from the seven years she spent in the system to recognize what Cora was. Even in an alternate universe, where she and Regina weren't destined as True Loves and they hated each other, she wouldn't tell Cora anything. No one deserved what Cora would do to Regina, not even the supposed Evil Queen.

"Tell me, now!" Cora's hand squeezed tighter against Emma's neck, causing the blonde to sputter. "Oh, I'm sorry. How silly of me. You couldn't speak." She pulled her hand away, grinning at Emma. "I shouldn't do things like that. I just want my daughter back, Emma. You should understand. You want your son back."

"How can you care for her if you have no heart, Cora?" Both Cora and Emma turned to the doorway of the room, where Guinevere stood. "Yes, I'm free. Yes, you're out of soldiers. I've sent all their bodies back to free everyone you sent to Wonderland in their place." Guinevere stepped into the room, waving her hand to unlatch Emma's bindings. "You're done, Cora."

"I don't need a heart to know what's best for my daughter, stable hand."

Guinevere laughed. "I pretended to be a stable hand because after the fall of Camelot I had nowhere safe to hide as myself. The Lady of the Lake was dead, killed by your husband's father's soldiers, and so Agincourt fell. I am Guinevere, trueborn ruler of Agincourt, of which the Enchanted Forest is included. Gods, I am sick of saying that." She rolled her eyes. "I cannot allow you to get near the little one."

Cora laughed, her head thrown back. "You don't have the authority to do that, ruler of Agincourt or not. I am of Wonderland now."

"You may be of Wonderland, but your daughter Regina is still a citizen of the Enchanted Forest. It is my duty to keep them safe from the heartless, Cora." Guinevere pulled out Caledfwlch, pressing the tip against Cora's throat. "If I were to kill you now, your boxed heart would shrivel and die, and all the other hearts you have stolen would fly back to their rightful owners." She pressed the sword with more force, a bead of blood sliding down to the hollow of Cora's neck. "I believe there's someone in Storybrooke who would like her heart back more than anything in the world."

Guinevere brought Caledfwlch back and gripped it with both hands. She planted her feet, her knees slightly bent. With a grunt, she swung the sword, the blade slicing through Cora's neck as though it were butter. Cora's body crumpled, her head bouncing on the stone floor. Guinevere sighed, sheathing the sword.

"I'm sorry you had to kill her. I know you don't like having to kill people." Emma patted Guinevere's shoulder. "Who's the one missing her heart?"

"Your love, Regina. Cora took her heart after Daniel to ensure compliance. Regina tossed Cora into Wonderland, freeing Alice from prison." Guinevere shook herself. "Enough morbid talk. We need to get out of here."


	4. Emma Comes Home

**Hey guys, my computer charger died so if this isn't on Thursday, I completely apologize. You should know I never meant to let you down, and I did upload the file on the same day I posted the third chapter, but sometimes technology sucks and you don't have access to other computers because everything hates you.**

* * *

A week. Guinevere had been gone for a week. Regina could barely move, and Red was truly beginning to worry. Three days ago, a red glow had surrounded the former Queen, and a heart, which was covered in black stone, lowered into Regina's chest. She breathed easier after that, but her body was still fighting the death curse. Red knew the only reason Regina hadn't died yet was because she refused to stop breathing until she'd spoken to Emma again and confessed her feelings. Red was running out of ways to encourage her. They'd been locked in the mansion for the whole week, and everyone but Marian was going crazy.

Robin and Marian were taking time to get reacquainted, each talking about what happened when they were forced apart three years before the curse was cast, when they were twenty-five. Red patrolled the ground floor, pulling back the curtains to check that no one was on the lawn. Sometimes, late at night, she and Robin would talk about Guinevere, even though Red purposefully started talking about other things before the archer could bring up Guinevere. Red didn't want to talk about Guinevere, because she didn't want her Wolf's Mate to think she was stealing secrets, but Robin always pressed onwards, insisting that Guinevere wouldn't mind.

They were standing in the entrance hall, each with their weapons armed, when a circle glowed on the hardwood floor. Red started growling, as it was very close to wolf's time, but Robin lowered her bow, putting the arrow back in her quiver. Guinevere and Emma appeared moments later, the circle still glowing. Robin immediately wrapped her arms around Emma, her bow falling to the ground as she fisted the back of Emma's shirt.

"You goddamned idiot," Robin mumbled, tears leaking from her eyes. "You goddamned fucking idiot."

"I'm back, Robs. For good."

They clung to each other, allowing the moment to elongate. "You need to get to the little one, little warrior," Guinevere said, resting a hand on each of her daughter's shoulders. "Robin, you need to take Red with you back to the house. Take both cars, pick up the dogs and the horses, then come back here."

Robin saluted and grabbed Red's arm, pulling her towards the door. Emma took the stairs two at a time, practically sprinting to Regina's room. She flung the door open, not caring that it cracked against the wall, and gasped. Her Regina looked far too close to death. Emma walked over to the bed, taking Regina's hand in hers. She pressed a kiss against the brunette's forehead, trying to wake her up.

Regina's eyes fluttered open. "Em-ma?' Her lips cracked as she forced her mouth to work.

"I'm here, Regina. I'm really here." Emma brushed strands of hair from Regina's face. "I promise I'll make it all better, okay?" Emma smiled when Regina nodded.

She lowered her face, gently brushing her lips against Regina's. Guinevere had told her that would spark the intertwining of their magic, which was necessary to keep Regina alive for Emma to actually fully bond their magic. Their bonded magic would be too powerful for the death curse to attack, and so it would dissipate.

"That's nice," Regina slurred, smiling dumbly at Emma. "Always wanted to kiss you."

"You'll get to kiss me lots, Gina, I promise," Emma said, tears falling silently down her cheeks. "I'll save you."

"Y-you al-ways do," Regina stuttered, her free hand twitching as though she wanted to cup Emma's face.

"That's right, I always do." Emma smiled again, wiping her tears with her free hand. "I need to mix our blood, Gina. Is that okay?"

"B-blood m-magic?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, my love, blood magic. I need to bind out magics so you can fight the death curse." She kissed Regina's forehead again. "I can't lose you," she whispered, barely loud enough for Regina to hear. "I can't, not when I've just found you."

"S-save me," Regina said, her eyes rolling back.

Emma pulled out a knife she and Guinevere had liberated from one of the many bandits patrolling the Enchanted Forest and cut into her palm, wincing at the sharp pain. She did the same to Regina's, pressing their palms together. Her own eyes rolled back and she collapsed, her body molding into Regina's.

* * *

Guinevere and Marian stood in the doorway as Red and Robin got into the two SUVs that Guinevere owned. The brunette, who had spent the past week plastered to Robin's side, was antsy, practically vibrating with how nervous she was to be without her beloved.

"They'll be home soon, Marian. I promise." Guinevere wrapped an arm around the maiden's shoulders. "Robin could never be without you for so long, not again."

"I need her," Marian said quietly, leaning into Guinevere.

"I know." Guinevere led Marian back into the house, sitting them both down on the sofa. "If you ever need to talk about what happened to you, I'm here. I know some of what you've been through."

Marian played with her fingers. "I knew that we were reliving the same day, over and over and over. For twenty-eight years, I lived through the same day. I just need…"

"Time," Guinevere finished, smiling sadly. "You need time to adjust to your freedom." Marian nodded. "I was locked away for thirty years, a long time ago. Right after Camelot fell. The only reason I was let go was because one of the guards came to check on me and I hadn't aged, so he thought that Guinevere was dead and I'd come to mourn her. I spent a good ten years going crazy before I settled down."

"What did you do?"

"I'm not proud of it," Guinevere said, averting her gaze. "I spent ten years as the most destructive criminal the Enchanted Forest and the surrounding kingdoms new. I completely eviscerated every criminal I could find, and everyone who had something to do with the fall of Camelot. I burned entire villages to the ground. Those deaths weigh heavy on my soul, and they always will."

Marian nodded. "Because you've come unstuck in time. You no longer have a beginning, and so you don't have an end. You are eternal." Guinevere nodded. "It's not your fault."

"Isn't it? I murdered those people, just like they murdered everyone in Camelot. They razed the castle to the ground, and I did the same to their homes and their villages." Guinevere held her head in her hands. "I can never make up for what I've done."

"You've changed," Marian said, scooting closer to Guinevere. "You don't do things like that anymore. I can see it in your eyes. And I remember you, from when Robin and I first fell in love. You have haunted eyes, but they're kind. You care about people and you protect them. You sent Robin to me, when you could have brought her to the Enchanted Forest with you, but you sent her to me. You gave me back my love when you could have kept us entirely separate."

Guinevere laughed, a choked sound. "I could never deny one of my daughters her happiness. They come before everything and everyone else."

Marian kissed Guinevere's cheek in thanks and disappeared to the second floor. Guinevere sighed and stood up, going to check on Regina and Emma. Both were unconscious, Emma curled around Regina. Guinevere wiped both of their brows and removed Emma's boots and pants, trying to make her daughter as comfortable as possible. She kissed both women on the temple and shut the door behind her, curling up at its base.

It was strange, to feel Red's presence in her heart. She knew it had something to do with Red being a werewolf, but they hadn't had any time to sit down and talk about what it meant for them to be destined to each other. All Guinevere did know was that, should she unstick Red from the flow of time, Red would turn from werewolf into wolf shifter, as her body would no longer process the passage of time and therefore not have any ties to the full moon. Did Red want that? Or would Guinevere have to go through the process of anchoring herself to time again, which would result in her aging rapidly and dying by the new year. She pressed the back of her head against the door. There were too many things to think about, and not enough answers.

She woke three hours later, her past burned into her retinas, and she went downstairs. Someone was pounding on the door. She wrenched it open, scowling at the mass of people out there.

"What do you want?"

Snow White, the ringleader, blinked. "Wh-who are you?"

Guinevere bared her teeth. "Surely you remember. I've visited you before. Made you kneel."

Snow blanched, living up to her name. "Right. If you're back, then my Emma's back, and I'll be taking her home."

"Emma is not yours," Guinevere said slowly. "I legally adopted her. I raised her from when she was seven to when she was seventeen. She is _my_ daughter, You were simply the womb that carried her." She stepped onto the porch, the door shutting behind her. "And, if all you wanted was your daughter back, you wouldn't have brought a small army."

She was every bit the Queen of Agincourt in that moment, her arms folded across her chest and her feet planted firmly apart. Snow's glare rolled off her, not even dampening her spirit. Snow's grandfather, along with Regina's, had murdered her entire family right before her eyes, and the only members of those bloodlines she could trust were currently asleep, working on saving each other. The son they shared was borderline, as she hadn't met him and Emma had informed her that he suffered from the same black-and-white-morality delusion that his maternal biological grandparents did.

"Emma is asleep right now, exhausted from her stay in the Enchanted Forest. If she wants to meet with you after she wakes, she will. Until then, be gone." Guinevere flicked her wrist, erecting a protective bubble around the mansion that pushed the crowd back to the street. "Good day."

The door opened, allowing Guinevere to pass, and then locked itself. Guinevere ascended, padding her way into Marian's room. The maiden was whimpering, and so Guinevere stripped down and offered her body for comfort, Marian immediately seeking out that warmth.

"You're not Robin but you'll do," Marian muttered, falling into a fit-less sleep.

* * *

Marian and Guinevere checked on Emma and Regina the following morning, but both women were still unconscious. Guinevere made her way to the kitchen, Marian following closely. They moved in silence; Guinevere mixing up pancake batter, Marian heating up the griddle. It was similar to the routine they'd developed in the Enchanted Forest, when Marian and Robin lived with Guinevere.

"Belle is dead, isn't she?"

She was either dead or forgotten, and Guinevere didn't know which would be worse. Dead at least meant that she never had to deal with Rumpelstiltskin again, but it also meant she would never again indulge in her passion. Storybrooke needed a librarian, and the only person from the Enchanted Forest passionate enough about learning was Belle.

"Someone slipped her a knife three years ago. She jabbed it into her chest. Didn't want to chance anyone trying to save her. The staff spent months going to her room and frantically thinking she'd escaped before the curse adjusted to her absence." Marian shuddered. "The blood stayed behind. There was so much blood. I could see into her cell from mine."

Guinevere nodded. "If you ever need to talk about what you saw, come to me. You are my daughter's love, and so you are precious to me."

Guinevere poured pancakes onto the griddle, her brows furrowed. Her fingers itched, feeling the heat of the stove. She wanted – no, she needed to burn things. It was her addiction, her own personal curse. Ever since the bastards burned Camelot to the ground she'd been mesmerized by flame. It had been too long since she'd set something on fire, and the compulsion slithered through her soul.

"The same goes for you," Marian said. "If you ever need to talk about what you've seen, I'm here. You helped to raise Robin when she was sent here to grow up again."

"You don't need to know what I've seen. You have too much to deal with."

Marian scoffed. "The same could be said for you, Guinevere of Camelot. You don't need my burdens on top of your own."

Guinevere shook her head, flipping the pancakes. "You are Robin's love. It is my duty to take care of you."

Marian placed a hand on Guinevere's shoulder. "You are Robin's mother. She needs you, just as much as she needs me. So maybe we help each other, okay? Because I can't talk to Robin about this, not until I understand it better. And no matter how strong you are, how much you've endured in silence, talking to someone doesn't make you weak or diminish everything else you've endured. I means you're strong, Guinevere."

"You know a lot for a woman who's been locked up for twenty-eight years," Guinevere said, laughing.

Marian joined her, giggling. "I had that time to think. I knew I wasn't crazy."

They retreated into the dining room with their pancakes, finding a peace in the domesticity that neither truly believed they deserved. Guinevere was constantly listening for a change in Regina and Emma, her eyes unfocused. Red and Robin would be back in two days, and then they could start repairing the damage they'd all endured.


	5. Matters of the Heart

**Okay, so slight format change for the end of this chapter. This format will be present in the rest of the story, though only in specific circumstances. When characters are experiencing a joint-dream, dialogue will be in italics. Also, I have finished writing the main body of the story, and only have the epilogue left. My computer issues are almost resolved, so don't worry about anything getting in the way of me finishing to post this story. I will return to my other stories once this one is finished, and I plan to have them finished up by the end of the calendar year. My apologies for being so slow to update my other stories, but I posted those chapters as I finished them, as opposed to this story where I posted on a specific day and wrote way ahead so I would always have a chapter to post on the specific day.**

* * *

When Red and Robin returned to Storybrooke with the three horses and two dogs, Marian and Guinevere finally left the mayoral mansion. They all met at the stables, Marian rushing to Robin's arms. Guinevere busied herself with unloading the horses, the dogs already off to familiarize themselves with all the new smells. Red followed Guinevere, keeping a distance from the horses to not spook them. Guinevere put the horses out to pasture, smiling as they pranced through the grass.

Red watched the lines of Guinevere's body ripple as she unloaded the saddles and bridles, too consumed in watching Guinevere to remember that asking whether or not she could help was the polite thing to do. She blushed when Guinevere peeked back and smirked at her, bowing her head. Guinevere laughed and kept working, and Red returned to her staring, a bit of drool dripping from the corner of her mouth.

"Mama, I'm taking Marian back to the mansion. Have fun." Robin waved, linking her arm with Marian's. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Check on your sister," Guinevere replied, wiping her brow. "She and Regina are healing."

Robin nodded. "Bonded their magic and now fighting the death curse together. Will do, Mama. We'll feed them if they wake up before you get back."

Guinevere waited until they drove off in the Range Rover before turning to Red, a smile playing at the corners of her lips. Red stepped forwards, one hand rising to brush Guinevere's cheek. They stood there, gazes locked, until one of the two dogs, a terrier mutt named Rusty, padded over to them, his tail knocking into Red's legs.

"You won't spook the horses," Guinevere said as she bent down to scratch behind Rusty's ears. "They've been around dogs all their lives, and we used to go camping in the woods. As long as you're tame, they won't try to stampede."

Red frowned. "Yeah, like that's possible. The horses in the Enchanted Forest were used to wild animals and other dogs, and they all spooked around me."

"These horses know the difference between a threat and a curious animal, Red. They've been properly trained, as opposed to the ride-able but untrained horses from your homeland." Guinevere smiled, reaching up to hold Red's hand. "I can teach you to ride, if you want."

Red knelt, her free hand running through Guinevere's hair. "I think we need to talk," she breathed, her hand gripping the base of Guinevere's skull to draw her closer. "We really … need … to … talk..." She was rendered immobile as Guinevere leaned forwards, connecting their lips. "God it's like coming home," Red whispered as Guinevere pulled away, a smile gracing her lips.

"We do need to talk," Guinevere said. "And we should probably have a long, drawn-out conversation about everything before we go any further than kissing. But we can kiss as much as you want."

Red pressed another kiss to Guinevere's lips, her mind mulling over what she wanted to talk about. Kissing Guinevere was really like coming home, as though the missing part of her soul was suddenly there. Guinevere was her Wolf's Mate, which meant that no matter what Red would come to her aid. If Guinevere ever needed help, Red would always be able to find her. It was a strange feeling, being so in love with someone she'd never met.

"Don't overthink it," Guinevere said, standing up. "Come inside."

Red followed Guinevere, her eyes glued to the red-head's backside. Guinevere climbed the ladder that led to the hayloft, spreading out the blanket that she'd put up there when she'd brought the horse equipment in. Red followed her, sitting rigidly at the corner closest to the ladder. Guinevere sat across from her, leaning against a hay bale.

"We both need to explain what being each other's True Love means," Guinevere said softly, her eyes seeking Red's. "Because it is a different system for the ruling family of Camelot – me – and werewolves – you. I don't want any confusion about this."

Red nodded. "Well, for werewolves it's called the Wolf's Mate. Granny taught me everything back in the Enchanted Forest, before I killed Peter, my boyfriend at the time. The Wolf's Mate is the one unyielding loyalty a wolf has, someone who will always fall under their protection. No matter what you're involved in, be it criminal or in any way opposed to my other loyalties, my ties to you will always supersede my ties to anyone else. If you are in danger, I will always be able to find you. When I turn during wolf's time I will never be able to harm you. I am eternally bound to you."

"That sounds lovely," Guinevere said, smiling. "For me, it's called the One. We are psychically linked, which means that if we are in the same world, we will always be able to find each other, much like your friends Snow and David. It is different, however, because our link means that we will be able to communicate with each other over large distances, as long as we're in the same world – though I suppose this world calls then universes." She ran a hand through her hair. "This also means that you, as my royal consort, would be given a throne in Camelot to honor you."

"A throne?"

Guinevere nodded. "The One is sacred. In Agincourt, even warring families put everything aside if the next generation found their Ones in each other. The bond between Ones was given to us by the old gods, to ensure that no incest and intermarrying occurred with the great families."

"Gender doesn't matter?"

"I am the third child of Uther Pendragon, King of Agincourt. My brother Arthur was next in line for the throne. Only the heirs who were destined to live had to be able to procreate. As Camelot was destined to fall before Arthur's reign, our Ones were more difficult to find. In fact, I believe that Arthur and Morgana, my two siblings, never had a destined One, as they were fated to die when the Lords White and Mills came into Camelot and slaughtered everyone." She pursed her lips, only deciding to elaborate when Red cocked her head to the side. "The houses of White and Mills were not of the old families, so they were not automatically included in the list of potential Ones that the royal family could have. As evidenced by the two of us, a One is not necessary part of an old family, but they wouldn't listen."

Red crawled closer to Guinevere, curling up next to the red-head's side. "Lords Mills and White?"

"Regina's grandfather. Snow's, too." Guinevere looped her arms around Red's shoulders. "I've spent a lot of time being very angry at both of those bloodlines. It wasn't until I started working at the Mills estate, in their stables, that I started to let go of my anger."

Red kissed Guinevere's neck. "I think this is enough talk for now." She shifted so that she was straddling Guinevere's legs. "As you are my Wolf's Mate, I need to please you."

* * *

Emma and Regina were trapped in a fever-dream, the kind that brought the consciousness of the dreamer to a safe, happy place until the fever passed. The fever-dream had changed when Emma arrived, shifting from Regina's childhood to the home Guinevere had offered Emma. The blonde breathed in the smell of pine trees, reaching out to clasp one of Regina's hands.

_You don't have to be afraid, Gina._

_Gods help you if you call me that again, Miss Swan. I have a name. Please use it._

Emma laughed, softly apologizing. She pulled an eighteen-year-old Regina, who thankfully had her thirty-two year old mind, to her feet, rubbing her thumb over the back of the dainty hand clasped in her own. She watched as Regina aged before her eyes, her body shifting to the body Emma recognized from around Storybrooke. She beamed at Regina, pulling the ex-mayor into a tight hug.

_I'm sorry it took me so long to get to you._ She murmured the words against Regina's hair, her fingers massaging the tightness near Regina's spine.

_You… came for me?_

Emma's heart broke at the disbelief in Regina's voice. She pulled away slightly, her arms still looped around Regina's shoulders, and kissed her softly. It wasn't as intense as Emma's mind screamed for, just the most chaste brushing of lips, but she felt tears spill down Regina's cheeks. Emma brushed them away, resting her forehead against Regina's. How could anyone have treated Regina like she didn't matter?

_I will always come for you,_ Emma murmured, smirking against Regina's lips. _And, as much as I know you hate the concept, I will always find you. I will always save you, I will always protect you, I will always be there for you._ She punctuated each of those statements with a kiss, her soul reaching out to Regina.

_You won't need to find me,_ Regina grumbled, resting her head against Emma's shoulder. _I will never be far from you._

_You like to hold the things you love close,_ Emma supplied, nuzzling Regina's head. _So much has been taken from you, love. I promise I won't let anyone take me from you._

_Promises from your family have never worked out for me,_ Regina whispered, gripping Emma tightly.

_Snow and David never raised me. I spent seven years in foster care before Guinevere got me and adopted me after three years. I am not Snow White's daughter. _Emma physically shuddered at the thought of being raised by Snow White. _Guinevere raised me. __**She**__ is my mother._

Regina's half-chocked sob reverberated around the woods. Emma held her as she cried, rubbing circles against Regina's shoulders. The deep pain in Regina's cries pierced Emma's heart, as though the pain was shared between the two of them. Emma held tightly until Regina's sobs quieted, sitting down before her legs gave out. She cradled Regina to her chest, shifting the ex-mayor's body so that Regina could hear her heart-beat.

_I see them in your face, Emma._ Regina's voice was soft, strained with tears. _I see Snow and David every time I look at you, and yet I see Henry, our little boy. I see him in you and I see you in him and somehow that makes Snow and David disappear._ Regina nuzzled Emma's sternum, curling tighter against the blonde's body. _Please bear with me? I know you don't see them as your parents but I can __**see **__it._

Emma sighed. Snow was not her mother. Snow shoved her into a wardrobe meant for two and then didn't follow because she couldn't bear to leave her husband and, what the hell, they could have another baby – proof of that was already growing in Snow's uterus. They had sacrificed a newborn child to save a curse that hadn't even been cast.

_Take as much time as you need. I'm not going anywhere_. No matter how much she despised her birth parents, she couldn't deny Regina. _What do you want to talk about? You've got to have questions, Regina._ She said Regina's name purposefully, her voice rolling over every syllable.

A blush rose on Regina's cheeks, and she turned to bury her head in Emma's cleavage. _I want to know everything. The life you remembered was a lie. I want to know the truth._

_Fucking Rumpelstiltskin, _Emma growled, running her hands through Regina's hair. _You'll have to ask specifics, love._

Regina hummed, lifting her head to kiss at Emma's neck. _I feel free with you,_ she said instead of asking a question. _I don't have to hide._

_I don't have to hide, either, and I'm giving you a free pass to ask me anything you want. About my childhood, about Henry's father, about anything._

It felt strange, speaking only with her mind. It was the same mechanism for speaking, except her lips wouldn't move. They could kiss, but, for some reason, their mouths wouldn't open. The fever-dream wanted to keep them chaste, apparently. Emma was grateful for it, as she wanted their first time together to be more than some dream.

_Henry's father?_

Emma sighed. _The worst decision I ever made. I was seventeen, and my head was completely foggy. I know now that it was after Gold cursed me, but at the time I just wanted something to hold me to the world. I met this guy, Neal Cassidy, in a bar when I was seventeen. He was nice, offered me a drink even though he knew I wasn't twenty-one. Turns out I stole his car, the bug. We were together for a while, stealing and shit. He landed me in jail because he made me take the fall for this big haul that he'd scored._

_Bastard._

Emma chuckled at Regina's indignation, running her fingertips over the brunette's body and enjoying the shiver that ran up her spine. Emma rubbed her lips against Regina's forehead, enjoying the sensation of having her love in her arms, even if it was just a dream.

_I gave Henry up because I knew I couldn't give him a good life, not in prison with no recollection of relatives. Gold's curse prevented anyone from searching for any of my legal relatives._ Emma sighed. _When Mama came to get me in the Enchanted Forest, I thought about what would have happened if Guinevere had been there when Neal sent me to prison, what would have happened if she'd raised Henry until I'd gotten released._

_Wh-what did you think of?_

Emma sighed, pulling Regina closer. _I could never imagine Henry any other way than he is right now. You raised him. I can't see him as anything other than your son._

The relief in Regina's body slithered through the air. She leaned up to kiss Emma's lips once more. The air swirled around them, the world suddenly hazy. Regina whimpered, reaching out for Emma's disappearing bodies. Emma rubbed the arms she felt, her eyes blinking open.

"Hey, pretty lady," Emma slurred, her mouth dry. "Welcome back."

Regina's smile was blinding.


	6. Awake

"Rise and shine, kiddies!"

Guinevere sounded incredibly happy that morning. Emma groaned. She and Regina had slept all day after regaining consciousness after vanquishing the death curse. Guinevere, Robin, and Marian had moved into the mayoral mansion temporarily, as a buffer between the sleeping women and the townspeople who saw themselves as deserving of every explanation in the universe, even if the situation had nothing to do with them. The only people who hadn't come by were Red, Granny, Rumpelstiltskin, and little Henry. Red and Granny were busy taking care of Henry, who was completely confused as to what had happened to his moms.

Rumpelstiltskin was another matter. Guinevere set a spell on Regina's property, banning the gold bastard from setting foot anywhere within twenty feet of it. He spent his time standing just outside the line she'd drawn, leaning on his cane and staring at the mansion.

"Mama, some of us are exhausted," Emma grumbled, burying her head in the crook of Regina's neck.

"And some of us need you to tell everyone in this town to back the fuck off and stop demanding explanations for things they have no right to understand." Guinevere stepped into the bedroom, perching herself on the edge of the mattress. "And some of us would really like to get out of this house and go to the diner to see our One."

Emma kicked out lazily. "Some of us are relaxing with our True Loves."

"Some of us are aware that you've been sleeping for five days and need to get your ass out of bed and make sure you don't just waste away." Guinevere pulled the comforter to the foot of the bed. "Some of us would like you to come with us to the diner as protection, because some of us don't want to be mass murderers. Some of us have left that life behind, thank you very much."

Emma growled, sitting up. "Well then, some of us need clean clothes after some of us shower, and some of us would really like it if Mama magicked some here so that some of us don't have to visit a certain birth mother's apartment."

Guinevere kissed Emma's forehead. "Don't take too long. Some of us haven't spent the last five days physically attached to our destined great loves."

Regina laughed at Emma's pout, reaching up to smooth Emma's lips. "Go."

Emma sat up, clasping her arms together and bending backwards to stretch her spine. "Come with me." She flopped back onto the bed. "I… You just came out of an enchanted sleep. I trust Mama's protection spell but I _need_ you with me."

"May I ask why?"

Emma rolled so that she faced Regina, reaching out to trace the ex-mayor's face with her fingers. She didn't know how to explain it. Some of it was lingering fear from Guinevere telling her of the death curse Regina had absorbed, but something else seethed beneath the surface, something she just couldn't explain.

"I… can't fully explain it, love. Part of it is because my hear still feels that fear I know is from you absorbing a fucking _death curse_ into _your body_. I mean, what the fuck were you thinking, Regina?" Emma pressed a finger to Regina's lips, stopping any protest in its tracks. "But that's not all. It's like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. I just healed you. I just completely bonded our magics so you could fight that death curse. And yet I have this feeling that someone want's one or both of us dead, and I can't let you out of my sight." She leaned forwards, removing her finger to press a kiss to Regina's lips. "You are my destiny. I will always have an overwhelming need to keep you safe."

Regina pulled Emma atop her. "I absorbed that death curse because our son reminded me that you constantly do seemingly impossible things. Rumpel and I were afraid that my mother would come through the portal, not you and Snow. Henry believed in you, and I believed in Henry, so I pulled the curse into my body. When Snow came through alone, I panicked. If I hadn't had the death curse in my body, I would have cursed everyone all over again."

Emma sighed, covering Regina with her body. "Let's face them. If we don't do it now, we'll never get around to it."

"You'll have to get up, dear," Regina said, tracing circles onto Emma's back.

Emma groaned and got up, ripping her shirt from her body. She padded into the bathroom, laughing softly when she saw the pile of clothes that Guinevere had obviously magicked there for her. She stripped out of the rest of her clothes, tossing them in the garbage, and stepped into the shower, the massage-setting working into her bruised skin. She spent a good twenty minutes in the shower, scrubbing the dirt from the Enchanted Forest from her body.

"Your turn," Emma called, shimmying into the skinny jeans and adjusting the oversized flannel shirt, one of her stereotypical white a-lines covering her bra-clad torso.

"You look…" Regina trailed off, her eyes devouring Emma's body.

"I look gay, love, and I think that's the point."

"I was going to say that you look good enough to convince me to stay in bed all day, but now you've gone and made me feel terrible," Regina said, hanging her head as she walked into the bathroom. "Get ready, dear. We have to appease your birth parents."

Emma stalked downstairs, checking to make sure that Robin and Marian had already made their way to the diner. Emma wanted to spend time with her sister-in-law, but she knew Robin needed time to reconnect after their twenty-eight years apart. Emma ran her hand through her hair and leaned against the front door, tapping her foot until Regina glided down the stairs, dressed in one of her power suits. Emma wiped the thin line of drool from her mouth and opened the door for Regina, her eyes glued on the former queen's ass.

"Stop staring at my ass and lock the door," Regina said, tossing Emma the keys.

"Yes, ma'am." Emma scampered after Regina, quick to tangle their fingers together.

* * *

Henry was zipping around the diner, overjoyed at the amount of sugar he'd been allowed to consume. Snow and David were at the counter, nuzzling each other even though they were supposed to be watching their biological grandson. Robin and Marian were tucked away in a corner booth, Guinevere seated across from them. Granny was manning the counter, as Red was on break and busy talking to Emma's adoptive family. Regina tugged Emma back just as they were about to enter, rubbing her thumb on the back of Emma's hand.

"I don't think I can do this," Regina murmured, allowing her head to slip forwards onto Emma's shoulder. "I can't face your birth parents."

"Regina, you are more than what they've demanded you be. Evil Queen is the title they gave you, but not one that defines you." Emma kissed Regina's forehead. "I love you."

"How can you?"

"Because I look into your eyes and I feel complete."

Regina melted at Emma's words, releasing the blonde's hand to wrap both arms around her waist. She breathed in Emma's scent, using it to steel herself against the judging looks that she was sure to receive. She murmured a return of Emma's love and pulled back, her hand sliding down to tangle with Emma once more. She actually found herself enjoying the prospect of rubbing Emma's independence and their True Love in Snow White's face. Snow truly believed that Regina was the scourge of the earth who deserved nothing but the most hostile demeanor from everyone who crossed her path, as though Regina had been born evil, and not had her own circumstances shape every aspect of her being.

They stepped inside the diner and Henry immediately bounded towards them, trying to pry Emma from Regina's side. "Come on, Emma. Your parents want to talk to you."

Emma frowned, pulling her hand from Henry's grasp. "There's a lot you don't know, kid. A lot I didn't remember until I went to the Enchanted Forest."

Henry laughed. "Yeah, you remembered that you're the savior and its your job to bring back the happy endings." He tugged harder. "Your parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, want to see you."

"Mama," Emma whispered, pulling her hand from Henry's grasp.

Regina watched as both Snow and Guinevere turned to Emma. Snow's brows were furrowed, but Guinevere crawled over Red's body, kissing the wolf's hairline before she walked over to Emma. Guinevere stepped between Henry and Emma, draping her body over her daughter's. Emma grunted, releasing Regina's hand to support Guinevere's weight.

"I need back-up, not a human blanket, Mama." Emma tried to push Guinevere off her, but the red-head hung on, turning her head to wink at Regina. "Come on, get off!"

Guinevere hummed, shaking her head, she freed one of her arms and reached out to Regina, who took the proffered hand. "Nope. My daughter, my cuddle time."

Emma laughed, the worry lines on her face disappearing for a moment. Regina thought Emma had never looked more beautiful in that carefree moment with her mother. She squeezed Guinevere's hand and looked around, pausing at the look of despair on Snow's face. David's features were more schooled, but there was still pain in his eyes. Regina turned back to Emma, smiling gently at the mother-daughter antics in front of her eyes.

"We can cuddle later! My body was not meant to hold you up! You have someone much stronger than me to carry you places if you need to!" Emma squirmed, trying to throw Guinevere off.

"Fine," Guinevere said, pulling away. "Fine, but you have to have breakfast with us."

Guinevere grabbed both of their hands and pulled them towards the booth, stepping around Henry. The boy glowered and followed them, not used to having Emma ignore him and his concerns. Regina frowned at how he was glaring at her, even though his demeanor was concerned whenever he looked at Emma. When they got to the booth, Red slid out, allowing Guinevere to push Regina and Emma closest to the wall and take the end seat for herself. Red kissed Guinevere's cheek, causing the red-head to blush. Regina, who was closest to the wall, smiled at them, only to blush herself when Emma's arm was draped across her shoulders.

"You're not Emma's mother," Henry said, glaring at Guinevere.

"How do you know?" Guinevere stared at Henry, her head cocked. "You never asked the little warrior about her childhood. Everything you claim to know about her comes from a story book, child."

"And stories never tell the whole truth because they create the idea of good and evil and always side with the good, even if the good isn't perfect," Robin and Emma chanted, rolling their eyes. "People are infinitely more complex than stories make them out to be."

Guinevere beamed. "Very good, my darlings! You do remember."

"Heard it often enough," Robin said, leaning into Marian's side.

"Every time we asked for a story," Emma supplied, glaring playfully at Guinevere. "We liked the tales you told us about the Enchanted Forest better."

Henry laughed, shaking his head at Emma. "Emma, really. You didn't believe in the Enchanted Forest before the curse broke."

"I didn't remember." Emma shrugged. "Rumpelstiltskin cursed me when I was seventeen. Probably so I would run into this Neal Cassidy and then have you. Gold's had everything planned from the beginning. He wrote the curse, he planned everything out. Even kept his memories, the bastard."

"Language," Regina said, pulling away to glare at Emma.

"Sorry." Emma pouted at Regina. "But it describes Gold perfectly, and you know it."

"I don't want our son exposed to that kind of language. He's almost eleven and very impressionable. He still believes in black and white morality, Emma." Regina situated herself in Emma's embrace again.

"The kid hasn't had anything happen to him that'll challenge that belief, but Regina you can't shelter him from everything. Sheltering him led to this mess in the first place." Emma rubbed Regina's shoulder to take the sting out of her words. "If we teach him to think critically, and not just accept what he reads in books, maybe we can help set his mind straight on a lot of things."

Henry slammed his hands onto the table. "I want to know what's going on, and I want to know now. You can't keep this kind of thing from me."

Regina nudged Emma, who glowered but turned to face their son. "Henry, you're ten. There are things you can't understand yet because you're too young. And you can't just demand things of adults because you want to know everything." Emma sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Maybe I'll tell you, one day, but only if I want to, got that? You can't force people to share their life stories with you just because you want to know."

"But you're my _mother._"

"So's Regina, but you don't want to know anything about her, do you."

It wasn't a question. Regina could hear the resignation in Emma's voice. Through their bonded magics, Regina knew that Emma hated the fact that Henry was completely indifferent to Regina. From what little Regina knew, Emma couldn't stand it when a child hated someone who did nothing but take care of them.

"She's not my mother, you are!"

Regina watched as Emma and Guinevere had a silent conversation. "You think that because Regina's not related to you by blood that she's not your mother," Guinevere said, shaking her head. "You think that blood is all that matters in the world." She didn't bother to let Henry respond. "So, following that thought process, you think that people who've been abused by family members should just forgive them because blood relations are sacrosanct."

"No!" Henry protested violently, his body quaking.

"Why not? You seem to think that being someone's blood relative is more important than anything else in the world. The little one, Regina, raised you and took care of you for ten years. Did she ever hit you?" Henry shook his head. "Did she ever hurt you in any way?" Henry shook his head again. "Did you ever, for a moment, doubt that she loved you?"

"Well, no, but… She's the evil queen, isn't she? She can't love?"

"She was turned into the Evil Queen because she loved too strongly," Emma interjected. "That story book Mary Margaret got from Gold doesn't tell the whole story. It doesn't even tell the truth of the stories it does contain. Whatever happened in the Enchanted Forest, a children's story book isn't going to tell the truth of it. No one ever wants children to know the full horrors of war."

Henry's brow furrowed. "But August has no reason to lie!"

"Pinocchio is no longer in his cursed form. He can lie as much as he wants and not show any physical signs. Besides, nothing he wrote is technically a lie. It's just been censored for children." Guinevere rubbed the back of her neck. "And he has every reason to lie. Rumpelstiltskin made it so Pinocchio would age and would remember his life. He owes everything to the gold bastard."


	7. Visions of the Past

**Back with another chapter! This chapter has an NSFW end, so if you don't want to read some sexy times between two ladies, then skip the last section. I am working on my other stories, but I'm also super busy with packing up all my stuff so I can go back to school. JUNIOR IN COLLEGE WHAT UP! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story, and I hope you continue to enjoy it all the way to the end.**

* * *

Snow and David stormed up to the booth, causing Marian to cower into the corner. Snow ignored her, staring at Emma. Emma's skin prickled under the intense glare. She knew Snow had overheard everything and that she'd heard Emma refer to Guinevere as 'Mama.' Whatever was to happen, Emma knew a reckoning was coming her way. She pulled Regina closer to her, lacing their fingers together. Slowly, she moved so that she could meet Snow's gaze, her own face schooled to indifference.

She felt Regina shift into her and she squeezed the ex-mayor's hand. "Hello, Mary Margaret." She suppressed a smirk at Snow's flinch. "What do you need?"

"Stop this, Emma. This woman is not your mother, I am."

Emma growled. "You didn't raise me. You sent me through a magic wardrobe before the curse was even cast so you could sacrifice me, basically. Guinevere is my mother because she took me in after I was abused in the second home I was sent to. She raised me, and taught me about love. You just birthed me."

"Emma, you need to stop being so mean to your mother," David said, wrapping his arms around Snow. "We are your parents. You should abide by our rules."

"Why can't either of you understand that I'm a grown woman," Emma exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Even if you did raise me, I'm twenty-eight years old right now, and I've been making decisions for myself for the past eleven years."

Emma stopped the conversation there, leaning into Regina. She couldn't stand the guilt trip David and Snow were trying to plaster her with, especially because she didn't deserve whatever they were throwing at her. They were suffering from the delusion that their biological ties to Emma would preclude any sort of opinion on Emma's part. They honestly believed that Emma would just go along with whatever opinion they formed because they honestly believed that she was still searching for her parents. But Emma didn't need to find her parents. Guinevere had raised her. Guinevere was her mother.

"Emma? Emma, sweetie, talk to me."

"You'll just try to make me feel guilty for not thinking of you as my mother," Emma said, glaring at Snow. "You want to make me feel guilty about what you did to me twenty-eight years ago. I don't need to feel guilty about it. If you're just going to make me feel guilty, then you can leave."

Snow gasped. "Emma, we're not trying to make you feel guilty. But we're your parents. Don't you want to get to know us?"

"I already know you, Mary Margaret. You were my roommate before the curse broke, and you were my best friend. You suddenly being my birth mother, despite being only twenty-two, does change things, but I won't give up my mother just because you want to play ball twenty-eight years later." Emma sniffled, wiping her face with her sleeve. "None of this is my fault."

Snow opened her mouth, but then shut it again, leaning into David. Emma ignored them, her eyes focusing on Henry and the way his whole face was contorted in confusion. Emma could see that he didn't understand what was going on, and she knew most of it was because he was still an innocent child. She hadn't liked having to speak like that in front of him, but she knew beyond all doubt that she wasn't the idealized hero he wanted her to be.

Nothing was the way Henry understood it, and she didn't have the heart at the moment to break his trust in all that was good and just. He didn't need to know that goodness was a lie and justice was a tool of the rich and powerful to get whatever they wanted. He didn't need to know that men lied more often than they told the truth and all women did everything possible to protect themselves, even if it meant living a lie.

* * *

They left Henry with Snow and David, mainly because he didn't trust either of his mothers and the only thing that still fit with his world view was that Snow and David were his grandparents. Regina hated that Henry didn't remotely trust her, but she didn't fight it, molding herself into Emma's side as they left the diner. Guinevere, Red, Robin, and Marian followed them, everyone making their way back to the mayoral mansion. Guinevere glared at Rumpelstiltskin, who was still standing just outside the barrier she'd erected. Emma guided Regina to the couch, kissing her forehead as she draped a blanket over Regina's body.

"I need to do more at the stables right now, so I'll be taking my leave." Guinevere hugged everyone, kissing Robin and Emma's foreheads. "All of you are welcome at any time. Especially you, little one. You shouldn't be afraid to ride."

Robin and Marian retreated into the spare bedroom, leaving Emma and Regina to cuddle up to each other. "Tell me about your childhood," Regina breathed, resting her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Tell me about Daniel."

Regina grunted. "A story for a story, I guess." She breathed deeply.

"Before Guinevere took me in, I was in two homes. The first one I thought was forever. I thought they were my real parents. I'd been placed with them as a newborn, and so didn't know anything else. They gave me back when I was three, because they were having their own child and didn't have room for me anymore. The next house was… evil. I've seen evil, Regina, and it's nothing like you at all. Evil is a man slipping into a child's room and hitting her because he never wanted another mouth to feed. Evil is forcing a girl of five to endure beating after beating in front of her foster siblings as an example." Emma took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Evil is sending a seven year old to the hospital because you broke her arm and all she did was look at the books on the family bookshelf."

Emma shifted so that her head was in Regina's lap. The former queen was silent, running her hands through Emma's hair. She knew of the type of evil Emma had encountered. It was the same type of evil that her mother was, the type of evil that would beat children for not conforming to an ideal. Regina's free hand was pressed against her mouth to stifle her sobs. She hated that her own pain had caused Emma to experience such horrors.

"It's not your fault," Emma said softly, pressing into Regina. "Snow and David shoved me into that wardrobe before you cast the curse."

"I'm still partially responsible. If I hadn't been in that dark place, if I hadn't given into my evil…"

Emma sat up, wrapping her arms around Regina's shoulders. "I do not blame you, love. You had no control over my birth parents."

Regina melted into Emma's arms. "Daniel was the stable hand that came to Daddy's estate after Mother fired Guinevere. Before I met you, I honestly believed that he was my True Love. He was kind and gentle with me, which I needed because my mother is the kind of evil that your old foster father was." She nuzzled into Emma's neck. "Daniel helped me realize that I could be more than a pawn in my mother's plans.

"The day I saved Snow from the runaway horse, Leopold proposed to my mother for my hand. Mother accepted. I wanted to run away with Daniel. Snow told my mother that Daniel and I were going to run away, and mother came into the stables and took Daniel's heart. She crushed it, laughing. She told me that love is weakness."

"We'll have to take care of each other, then," Emma said, kissing Regina's brow.

Regina closed her eyes, inhaling Emma's scent She knew she was safe with Emma, no matter how antagonistic their relationship had been in the past. Emma was the Savior, but it was more than that. Emma could see through the walls that Regina had erected around her heart and she didn't judge. Emma was kind and gentle, all the things that Regina desperately needed. She knew she hadn't been a good mother to Henry, too concerned with whether or not her secret was going to get out. Emma could teach her how to let people in.

"We'll get Henry back, won't we?"

She felt Emma sigh. "Of course we will. He's going to resent us and distrust us for months before he feels comfortable speaking to us for anything, but we'll get him back. You'll get back the son you had before Mary Margaret gave him the book. I promise."

Regina pulled away slightly, staring directly into Emma's eyes. She leaned forwards, pressing a kiss against Emma's lips. Emma deepened the kiss, gripping the back of Regina's skull and parting her lips. Regina groaned, her tongue dipping into Emma's mouth to taste. Regina was on fire, her hands gently gripping Emma's neck. She needed more, so much more.

"Bedroom," she said, pulling away and panting. "Now."

Emma nodded and dragged Regina up to the master bedroom, both of them flopping onto the bed. Emma had Regina pinned, her blonde hair fanning over Regina's face. Regina leaned up, straining her neck to kiss Emma again. She smiled at Emma, her body burning with need for Emma's hands or lips. Emma's knees framed her hips and Regina tried to push upwards, desperate for some contact.

The phone rang, and Emma scrambled out of bed to answer it, apologizing profusely to Regina and explaining that the only person who had that ringtone on her phone was Guinevere. "Hey, Mama," Emma breathed, pressing her cell phone to her ear. "Do you need anything? … Silver is still alive? … Yes, Mama." Emma ended the call, turning to Regina. "We've been summoned to the stables. Mama says that I have to take care of my horse because she won't do it for me."

"Goddamn it," Regina hissed, sitting up. "I suppose we can't keep her waiting." She stalked towards Emma, lacing her hands behind Emma's neck. "That would be bad."

"We're good at being bad," Emma said as she leaned forwards, grinning.

Regina's lips found Emma's, surrounding Emma's bottom lip. She sucked hard, humming softly. Emma was intense, a black hole that Regina could so easily fall into. She kissed Regina like it was her God-given duty to kiss Regina more tenderly and passionately than anyone else in the entire history of the world had. Regina kissed back just as fiercely, desperate to lose herself in Emma. She needed someone like Emma, someone who could take charge without making her feel like she was being owned. Regina pulled away, breathless. She gripped Emma's shirt front, resting her head on Emma's shoulder. Her lips lazily brushed against Emma's pulse point, and she waited for Emma to actually make an effort to go meet her mother.

* * *

Guinevere tossed her phone onto one of the hay bales, smiling up at Red, who had straddled her lap. The wolf grinned at Guinevere, her eyes shifting from light green to yellow. Red could smell how aroused Guinevere was, and it put Red's sex drive into overdrive. She wanted Guinevere so bad that her whole body ached. Red leaned forwards, stopping right before their lips touched.

"You're bad," Guinevere said breathlessly, her nails raking up Red's back. "I was on the phone with my daughter."

"I know," Red said, grinning, her nose rubbing against Guinevere's cheek. "I heard her. She was as breathless as you were. If you hadn't called, she and Regina would have been getting it on." Her tongue reached out to lick the outer shell of Guinevere's ear. "It's close to the full moon. I'm getting frisky."

Red hummed as Guinevere moaned, Red's hands pushing up the tank that covered Guinevere's torso. She'd already ripped off the button-up flannel that she'd been wearing, as it was hot enough in the barn to keep them out of their winter clothes. Red smirked and then kissed Guinevere, claiming the older woman's lips with a possessiveness that surprised her. She gasped at her overwhelming need to claim Guinevere, to show her that she belonged to Red and only Red. She'd heard, from Granny, that before the first mating of Wolf's Mates was intense, and that it was necessary to cement the bond between mates so that they didn't feel compelled to take each other at every given moment.

She sucked at Guinevere's neck, her hands reaching up to palm the red-head's breasts over her bra. Red groaned, nipping softly at the leaping pulse beneath her lips. She latched on, applying more pressure with her teeth, her whole body primed to have Guinevere work her over. Gods did she need to get laid.

"Emma will be here soon," Guinevere moaned, fisting the back of Red's shirt. "We – we can't, not until they're gone for the day." She pressed into Red, holding the wolf close. "Fuck, Red, I promise that when it's time, we'll have a bed and – oh shit – I'll treat you like a princess and – fucking goddamn."

Red hummed again, sucking over to the other side of Guinevere's neck. "Maybe I want to be bad today. Emma's my friend, she'll understand. She's probably pissed that you interrupted her trying to get it on with Regina." Red nipped at Guinevere's earlobe. "But, if it's what you wish, I'll wait for you to find the right time. It might be nice, you know, to feel special when it comes to sex. The only person I've ever loved before you I killed because I couldn't control the wolf. Everyone I've slept with since then has been a way to scratch an itch."

"Never again," Guinevere growled, holding Red to her chest. "Never again. You are so special to me, my love." She kissed Red's hair, causing the wolf to sigh. "Tonight. I promise."

"But we don't have a bed."

Guinevere laughed softly. "I was planning on summoning the house where Emma and Robin grew up after Emma came to do her duty to Silver, anyways. It actually fits with the design of the stables. So don't worry, my love. Never again."

Red stared at Guinevere with tear-filled eyes. "And then you'll tell me more about your past? Because I know you were banished to this world before the curse was cast. You disappeared after Regina's wedding."

"It has never been wise to cross the Queen of Hearts," Guinevere said darkly, running her hands through Red's hair.

Red growled at the mention of Cora. She knew Regina's mother was dead, courtesy of Guinevere's blade, but she felt residual anger at the Queen of Hearts for the pain and suffering she caused, most of which directly resulted in Regina's turn to darkness. Red's main problem with the Queen of Hearts was that she harmed Guinevere. It was before Red was born, but the protective feelings she had towards her mate extended in every direction with regards to time.

"There's no need to be angry, love. Cora is dead. She can't hurt anyone else." Guinevere said, nuzzling Red's face. "She can never come after us, or Regina and Emma. We're safe."

Red stood up, reaching for Guinevere's hand. She laced their fingers together and pulled the red-head towards the ladder, instinctively knowing that Guinevere would want to spend time with Emma. Red greeted the horses, still cautious with them because her only other memories of horses was a stallion spooking at her presence and nearly trampling her. She watched as Guinevere walked Emma through taking care of Silver, Emma grumbling good-naturedly and mumbling that she already knew how to take care of her horse. Regina was leaning against the stall door, and Red could tell that watching Emma take care of the horses was something that pleased Regina deeply.

Red slunk over to Guinevere's side, smiling at how happy Emma looked. The blonde was technically her god-daughter, which set her off laughing.

"What's funny, my love?"

"I'm in love with my god-daughter's mother. My god-daughter is older than I am."

"Well, your love – soon to be lover – is over a hundred years older than you are." Guinevere smiled at Red, pulling her into a loose embrace. "I don't think Time wants you to die."

"You speak of time as though it's a person, not a natural process." Red's brows were furrowed, searching Guinevere's eyes. "Is there a physical embodiment of time?"

"You'll meet her soon enough." Guinevere kissed Red softly, threading her fingers through Red's hair. "She's an old friend."

* * *

Emma grinned at Regina, who was slack-jawed at how caring Emma was towards the dapple grey stallion. Silver was a gift from Guinevere, who'd bought him as a colt when Emma was fifteen. Emma absolutely loved him, delighting in helping to train him. She'd never ridden him, as he'd been too young to ride for a non-racehorse, but he was her baby and she'd felt eleven years of missing him once she got her memories back.

"He's beautiful," Regina breathed, stepping towards him. "He's yours?"

Emma nodded. "My Silver. Mama bought him for me when I was fifteen. I helped train him and everything, until Gold fucked with my memories. I never got to ride him before my memories were taken, something I hope to fix. You'll come riding with me, right?"

Emma knew her puppy eyes were working, Regina's shoulders sagging as she stepped forwards. She grinned when Regina nodded, wrapping her arms around the brunette's body. She kissed Regina's cheek, her lips lingering.

"Mama's going out to get some new colts and a few more general horses, so that other people can come ride without taking anyone's personal horse. If you want, you can go with her. She'd love to spend time with you." Emma kissed Regina's cheek, her hands massaging Regina's shoulders.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind spending time with her again," Regina said, arching her back as Emma's hands descended. "I'm still mad at her for interrupting."

"You can bitch her out later," Emma said, kissing Regina softly before pulling away. "Now stop distracting me, woman. I'm supposed to take care of my baby." Regina's laughter was music to Emma's ears.

* * *

Red couldn't help but explore every inch of the house Guinevere had summoned to the wooded area surrounding the stables. It wasn't all that austere, a two-story three-bedroom house, but Red knew that Guinevere didn't share this place with just anyone. They stood outside Emma's room, Guinevere tracing her fingers over the door.

"Robin and I kept Emma's room the same. We always hoped she'd come home to us, but she never did." Guinevere shook, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Come, I'll show you the master suite."

The master bedroom had off-white walls, the bedding muted earth tones. Guinevere, it seemed, didn't like to stand out. Red could understand. Everything that made Guinevere unique also made people hunt her down like an animal. Red stepped into Guinevere's embrace, turning away from the room. She nuzzled into Guinevere's warmth, humming softly.

"You said we needed to talk." Red spoke lazily, her body far too preoccupied with how Guinevere smelled to think about what she was saying.

"I want everything to be out in the open before we … consummate."

Red leaned back, staring into Guinevere's eyes. "What do I need to know?" Her smile was lazy, one hand reaching out to cup Guinevere's cheek. "But you should know that nothing could turn me from you, not ever."

Guinevere smiled, though her eyes remained haunted. Red followed her onto the bed, the wolf draping her body over Guinevere's. She listened to her love's heartbeat, waiting for it to calm before pushing forwards with what they needed to talk about. Red wanted to go slow, to treat Guinevere like the queen she was, but her body needed more than anything to claim and be claimed, which meant that slow was out of the question.

"I was sent here a good fifteen years before the curse was cast. Somehow, I was an American citizen, though I'd never lived here before. I had no money, and no means of supporting myself, so I joined the American Marines. I was honorably discharged after those fifteen years, before I brought Robin into my home." Guinevere's hands busied themselves with drawing a map of the Enchanted Forest on Red's back. "I had to do so many horrible things, Red. This country wasn't at war but I still had to do so many terrible things in the name of the government."

Red crawled up, supporting herself with her arms as she stared down at Guinevere. "You were doing your duty," Red murmured, leaning down to kiss Guinevere. "I could never hate you. You did as you were told and then raised two little girls to be loving and kind women." Red lowered herself, resting her head against Guinevere's chest again. "You have the most wonderful heart, Guinevere, and I could never hate it."

Their kiss was hungry, Guinevere flipping them so she could press into Red from above. Red growled, pulling at Guinevere's clothes. They ripped cloth from bodies, Red whimpering at how wild Guinevere was. Red had always needed a more rough and wild sexual experience, which was something no one had been willing to give her. Despite the curse taking their memories, the instincts of those who knew her as a werewolf couldn't be cursed away.

"Own me," Red growled, her nails digging into Guinevere's shoulders. "I am yours. Take me. Claim me."

Guinevere's fingers slammed into Red, causing the wolf to keen in delight. Her pace was relentless, and Red felt herself tumbling into ecstasy before she had a chance to breathe properly. But Guinevere didn't stop. Red wrapped her legs around Guinevere's waist and rode the red-head's fingers, her body convulsing with every thrust.

"I love you," Guinevere whispered before Red exploded again, pulling Red into a heated kiss.

"I love you," Red breathed, inhaling deeply. "I am yours." Red unlocked her legs, practically melting into the sheets.

Red wiggled beneath Guinevere, trying to get her thigh in place. Her orgasms had been a long time coming, but Guinevere had received no pleasure. She pressed her thigh into the copious wetness, growling at the hitch in Guinevere's breathing. Red truly felt like a meld between wolf and woman at that moment, her eyes nearly completely gold. She rocked into Guinevere, kissing her deeply. She felt Guinevere buck into her, and she pushed back until she felt the red-head stiffen and break. She held Guinevere through the ordeal, unfazed by the tears.

"I love you," Red repeated, wiping the tears away.

"I love you." Guinevere molded her body around Red's, wrapping her arms around the wolf. "I love you."


	8. Henry

**Okay, here's Chapter Eight. I hope this addresses the MM issue that someone brought up earlier. I know MM and Emma love each other, but I always found it weird that they never clashed over being the same age but MM trying to parent Emma.**

* * *

Emma woke the next morning to someone pounding on Regina's front door. She blinked, her eyes slitting as she tried to figure out where she was. The minimalistic, streamlined furniture told her all she needed to know – she was asleep on Regina's couch. How had she ended up there? Right, Regina begged for some time alone to run a self-diagnostic. Emma had refused to leave, and so she pulled out some blankets to make up the couch. Robin and Marian were staying at the Inn until an apartment opened up. But, with David and Snow now living together in Snow's apartment and Frederick moving into Abigail's house, there was sure to be a free living space opening up soon.

Emma opened the door, frowning when she was her birth parents just standing there, looking somewhat lost. She stepped outside, making sure to shut the door behind her. She couldn't risk anyone sneaking by her and trying to get in so they could hurt Regina.

"Emma, we need to talk." Snow looked more assertive than she'd been when the curse first broke, as though she'd figured her mind out despite all the confusion two identities had given her. "Your father and I thought we should clear the air."

"Can you not refer to yourselves as my parents? It's weird for me because I have a mother who raised me, and I'm physically older than the two of you." Emma leaned against Regina's door, eyes scanning for any of the dwarves hiding around. "Besides, I think of you both as my friends, because that's what you are. I can't see you as my parents. I just can't."

"Emma, we… understand." David smiled sadly at her. "We were being selfish, only thinking of our own feelings. But of course you would feel out of sorts. Rumpelstiltskin cursed you to forget a good and loving childhood, but then you went to our world and got your memories back, and you need time to process."

Snow sighed, looking at Emma with sad eyes. "I know you must have felt abandoned all over again when you couldn't come through the portal, but I didn't mean to leave you behind." Emma shrugged, not ready to get into an intense discussion with her roommate-turned-birth-mother. "We can be your friends, and just your friends. If you ever want to think of us as other parental figures, that's up to you. We just want you in our lives, sweetie, and we won't feel bad if you can only ever think of us as friends."

"I'll need time," Emma said after a long silence. "I love you guys as friends, but there's suddenly this whole new dynamic, you know?" She chuckled, running a hand through her hair. "Uh, I'll come by later to get Henry. Regina and I have a lot to talk to him about. Thanks, you know, for watching him while all this was going down."

"Anytime, Emma," Snow said, stepping forwards to wrap Emma in a tight hug. "For what it's worth, I'm glad Guinevere took care of you. She loves you very much."

Emma grinned at them. "She's a little paranoid, but a lot of shit has happened to her. But she loves Robin and me more than anything else in the world, except probably Red, and she'd never let anything happen to us. She's super pissed at Gold for the shit he pulled, so expect a beat-down some time in the future. But she's a great mom. She's never hurt either of us and she gave us everything we could dream of."

Snow smiled brightly. "I'm glad." She hugged Emma again before stepping back to David's side. "Well, that's all we wanted to say. If you need us, we're just a phone call away. And if you ever want to talk about anything…"

"I know," Emma said, and she was truly grateful to them. "Congratulations on your pregnancy, Snow. I'm… actually kind of excited for a little sibling. Robin's older than me and she never lets me forget it."

Snow's smile widened, tears streaming down her face. "Thank you, Emma."

"Well," David cut in, his hand resting against the small of Snow's back. "We better get going. Have a wonderful day, Emma. And come get Henry whenever you're free."

"I will, David. Have a nice day."

Emma opened the door and stepped inside, sliding to the floor once the door was closed. She pressed a hand to her chest, trying not to hyperventilate. That was how Regina found her, three hours later, when she finally emerged from the master bedroom.

"Emma?"

She lifted her head, tears streaming silently down her face as she still tried to calm herself.

"Oh, Emma." Regina pulled the blonde to her feet. "What's wrong?"

"Sn-snow and D-david apologized. Th-they underst-stand." Emma was sobbing, but she didn't care, not when she was wrapped tightly in Regina's arms. "Th-they're respecting my f-f-feelings."

"And that makes you cry?"

"H-happy tears, love," Emma said, laughing. "Happy tears."

* * *

Red was already in the office when Emma arrived, a peacefulness that Emma had never seen in her friend settling in her bones. Emma grinned at Red, giving the wolf a fierce hug. Red returned the hug, crushing Emma to her. They stood like that for a long while, Red nuzzling Emma's hair.

"You smell like Regina."

"We didn't get it on, if that's what you mean," Emma said as she stepped out of Red's hug. "Snow and David came by the mansion this morning at bum-fuck early and they actually apologized for expecting me to switch from being their friend to being their daughter in no time. They said they want to stay friends." Emma couldn't contain her smile. "And then Regina and I cuddled until it was time for me to come here."

"That's great," Red exclaimed. "Snow and David are good people, even if they take the fact that Regina calls them the 'two idiots' and run with it. And they love you. I knew they'd come around."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Enough about me. You have the look of someone who had a very good night."

Red grinned. "I'd love to share with you, Emma, but it's your _mother_."

"Oh, gross. I did not need to know that." Emma gagged, pushing Red lightly. "I mean, good for Mama, she's been waiting for you a long time. But I don't need to _know,_ Rubes." She frowned as Red laughed. "I don't need to know. Good for you, good for Mama, get ya some, but I _do not need to know_."

Red kissed Emma's cheek. "I promise I won't give you any details, Ems. Although you should know that we laughed about the fact that you're older than your godmother and your biological parents."

"Yeah. You're what? Like, nineteen?"

Red scoffed. "I'm twenty-four, thank you very much. Don't tell Snow, she doesn't know she's younger than me."

"I promise." Emma smiled at Red. "What's on the docket for today?"

Red sighed, glaring at the mound of paperwork. "I so miss Regina as mayor. She was a hard ass, but she knew how to do paperwork. We're doing paperwork for everyone right now because everyone's claiming that you're the only person who knows how to do it properly."

"And I'm the savior so I should just _save_ them from having to do it right?" Emma growled as Red nodded. "Fuck. Well, Regina's coming here for lunch and I'm think you and I, along with Mama, Robin, and Marian, need to campaign to get her back as mayor. Who's been subbing?"

No one had been subbing. These people were so out of touch with how the world worked that they just expected everything to keep working despite no one running the operation. Emma spent a good hour attacking the punching bag Red had set up in the Sheriff's station once Emma was back from the Enchanted Forest. How could any of these people think they knew what to do? They didn't understand this world, and yet the one person who had been stuck here with them while Emma, the only adult native, was gone was the one person they refused to trust with anything.

"Fuck." Emma rubbed at her knuckles, cursing the fact she'd forgotten to tape them. "Maybe Mama will agree to giving you and Regina a lock on your memories so we can all just leave these assholes behind to deal with the shit they've done to this place."

"That would be nice," Red agreed, placing bandages where Emma's skin had given way to blood and muscle. "But I'm sure Henry would resent us."

Someone entered the station, causing them to stop. "Neal?" Emma's voice was small, and she stepped back so that she was behind Red. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I heard about my kid," Neal said, his smile trying to be charming. "You and I can be a family, Emma. We can get away from the Evil Queen."

"Why would I want to be a family with the bastard who sent me to jail instead of owning up to his actions?" Emma was frantic, her instinct to run blazing. "I will never let you anywhere near my son."

"That's not fair, Emma." Neal stepped forwards and Emma braced herself for a blow, but it never came.

"You will leave, you sanctimonious bastard, or I'll disembowel you." Guinevere had a hand wrapped around Neal's wrist. "You and your murderer of a father stole my daughter's memories and then you tricked her into dating you. Legally, that means you raped her after taking away her ability to consciously make decisions." Guinevere's hand tighten, causing Neal to whimper. "I suggest you slink off to your father and leave Emma alone. I won't be so kind next time we meet."

Neal ripped his hand away and stormed out of the station. "Mama," Emma cried, rushing into Guinevere's arms. "Don't let him near Henry."

"He won't be able to touch him, I promise." Guinevere kissed Emma's forehead. "Mama will take care of everything."

* * *

Emma sprinted to Snow's apartment when five o'clock came around. She'd called Regina and asked her to stay home and research Rumpelstiltskin's son instead of coming to lunch, and Regina had happily agreed once Emma told her what happened at the station. Even though Guinevere had promised that Neal would never be able to touch Henry, Emma couldn't calm herself until she saw her son.

"Hey, kid," she said breathlessly, hoping that Henry wouldn't ask too many questions. "Your mom and I were thinking that you could come home today."

"Okay, Emma. I've got all my things already. Let's go."

He reached for Emma's hand, and Emma smiled. She clenched his hand as she led him back to the mansion, constantly scanning for Neal. She knew she'd have to explain everything to him tonight, and she knew it was going to hurt when he no longer trusted her about anything. She'd told him his father was dead, because Neal was dead to her. She wanted him to have a hero as a father, not a washed-up convict who'd never been caught.

"Who's that guy, Emma?"

She looked down at Henry and then looked where he was pointing, frowning when she saw Neal standing there, a smug grin on his face. "Don't worry about him, Henry."

"But Emma –"

"Not now, Henry, please." She crouched down so she could look him in the eye. "I promise, I'll tell you everything tonight. But please, just ignore everyone until we get home."

"Okay."

The rest of their walk was silent, and Emma kept checking over her shoulder to make sure that Neal wasn't following them. He wasn't. She saw him stalking towards the diner. Emma pulled out her phone and sent Robin a text explaining the situation. Robin replied almost immediately, stating that she and Marian would gladly run interference for Emma with the new asshole in town. Emma thanked her and then continued her walk to the mansion, constantly reminding herself to not cut off the circulation in Henry's hand.

Regina opened the front door before Emma had the chance to get the spare key out of her pocket, smiling beatifically at them. "Welcome home, Henry," she said shyly, smoothing her skirt.

"I've missed you, Mom," Henry replied.

Emma stood back, watching as mother and son embraced. This was what she was protecting from Neal. That bastard would no doubt try to ruin everything, as was his superpower, but Emma wouldn't let him.

"Is Emma going to live here with us?"

Regina, who Emma could see was thrown by the question, stared at the blonde, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah, kid, I'm going to live here with you. We're a family, right?"

Henry nodded vigorously. "Yeah. I'm sorry I've been so mean, but I didn't understand. Gr-Snow said that I needed to ask you instead of demanding that you tell me. She also said that she'd be opening the school back up and that I'm not her grandson, not really. She said you'd explain, Emma."

"And I will. But your mom's been here all day, waiting for you to come home. Don't you want to help her make dinner?"

Henry nodded again. "Can we make lasagna, Mom? It's getting close to winter and I want to be warm inside."

"Of course, sweetie," Regina said, taking Henry's outstretched hand and leading him inside. "I don't think Emma should help us."

"I don't know," Henry said, smirking at Regina. "We don't really know whether or not she can cook. She only just got all her memories back, Mom. She might be a good cook."

"I'll leave the cooking to you two for now," Emma said, smiling widely at both of them. "But I'm so making dinner tomorrow night, so don't either of you make any plans. I'll blow you away with my kitchen skills."

Henry and Regina rolled their eyes in tandem and glided into the house, leaving Emma to lock up. She shook her head at them, placing the spare key in the bowl as she'd been instructed that morning. She padded into the kitchen after removing her boots, content to just lean against the counter and watch mother and son at work.

* * *

Dinner was filled with small talk, no one really wanting to get at the heavy stuff until they had eaten. Both Emma and Regina were afraid that Henry would storm off without finishing his dinner, and so they stuck to school and what Snow was planning to do about it, silently agreeing that it was a safer topic. Henry was more than happy to oblige, chattering on about everything he and Snow had talked about.

"And David said that someone had taken over the stables. Do you know anything about that?"

Emma choked on her lasagna, pounding her chest with her fist. "Uh, kid, that might be an after-dinner topic, okay? It's part of everything your mom and I need to tell you."

Henry nodded. "I understand." He smiled at Emma. "Anyways, Snow's working on a curriculum that brings in the Enchanted Forest's history into the classroom, because it's our heritage and we shouldn't have to forget anything about where we came from."

Regina's smile faltered, the light falling from her eyes. "That sounds very nice, Henry. I'm sure the students will appreciate it."

Henry shrugged. "It'll be nice, but I don't think Snow White is the best person to be impartial about the whole thing. I had a lot of time to think, when Emma was away and then when she came back to help you, Mom. And then again when I saw you and Emma again and we sort of argued. Emma, you were right. Stories, especially kids stories, never tell the whole truth. So maybe Snow White will be lying about some stuff or forget to tell some stuff." He smiled at Regina. "So can I always come ask you whether or not Snow's telling the truth?"

Regina's smile returned full force, and she beamed at Henry. "Of course, Henry. You can come to me about anything."

"Okay."

After dinner, they went into the living room. Emma and Regina sat next to each other on the couch, while Henry curled up in the leather arm-chair, pulling a blanket over his legs. They all stared at the floor for a while, Emma's fingers itching to grasp Regina's. Finally, Henry looked up, clearing his throat.

"I want to know about my dad." Emma swallowed thickly at Henry's words. "I know he isn't dead, Emma. You get this look in your eyes whenever I want to talk about him. I think I deserve to know about my dad."

Emma sighed. "The father I gave you, the lie, will always be a better man than Neal Cassidy. I met Neal in a bar in Jacksonville, after Gold messed with my memories. He was charming, buying me drinks and stuff, and then I stole his car when I was ready to leave. He was sleeping in the backseat at the time. We had a … relationship for a while, but then he made me take the fall for stealing a bunch of watches, when he's really the one who stole everything." Emma wiped her cheeks when she realized she was crying. "I only just found out he's Gold's son. He's that guy you saw when we were walking home. But don't worry, Mama won't let anything happen to you. She promised."

"Why can't I know him?"

"Because the only kind thing Neal Cassidy did for me was give me you, Henry. He's a very bad man. I won't tell you some of the things he's done, because you're still a child. Maybe one day we can sit down and I'll tell you everything, but just know that you should never go anywhere with him because I can't trust him to take care of you." Emma took a shuddering breath. "All I'll say is that I'm grateful I went to jail because it means that I came out of everything alive."

Henry got up, moving to sit in Emma's lap. "He hurt you? Not just because he got you arrested, but because he actually physically hurt you."

Regina and Henry both suppressed sobs at Emma's jerky nod. They both wrapped her in a tight hug, Regina gently kissing Emma's neck. "Oh, Emma, you never have to worry about that anymore," Regina said, rubbing soothing circles into Emma's arm. "He will never touch you again. I promise."


	9. Emergency

**I'm finally done with actually writing this story, and so I'll go back to finishing up all my other ones. After they're all done, I plan on taking a sabbatical and working on original fiction for a while. Thank you all for reading, enjoying, and reviewing. I appreciate every message, whether it's just to say "great story" or to give constructive criticism. You all help to motivate me to write better.**

* * *

Regina and Emma had planned a stress-free weekend with Henry, especially after the things Emma admitted to them. That night, they'd all piled into the king-sized bed in Regina's room and curled up, Henry and Regina covering Emma with their bodies. It was one of the few times Regina indulged in her emotions, as she nuzzled into Emma's neck and pressed a gentle kiss on Emma's rapid pulse. She didn't know exactly how to explain it, but she knew she needed to keep Emma close, keep her where her past couldn't harm her. The only part of Emma's past that seemed to be good was when she was with Guinevere, and realizing this brought tears to Regina's eyes. In the Enchanted Forest, her childhood had been unique. It may have been a medieval world, but the people truly believed in True Love and that Good will always conquer Evil, and so they were exceedingly kind to everyone they came across.

The call that came to Emma's cell phone at four a.m. shattered their plans. Emma had answered groggily, her voice clipped as she was still on the defensive because of the information she'd shared with Regina and Henry, but all that had melted away at whatever she'd heard. The only thing she'd said after hanging up was that they needed to get to the stables, and so Regina woke Henry and told him to get dressed. His eyes bleary, he asked if they were going to save the world. Emma nodded, kissing his forehead. She hadn't said anything else, instead focusing on getting dressed and getting out of the house.

Henry was the only one excited to see the stables, his actions reminding Regina that she'd never brought him here. She shook herself, remembering that she would have time to make up for everything after Emma had dealt with whatever emergency had drawn them all out of bed and into Guinevere's domain. She clasped Emma's hand, running her thumb over its back, and pulled both of her loves inside, hoping she wasn't leading Henry into a bloodbath.

Perhaps a bloodbath would have been better. Guinevere had collapsed on the ground, her body splayed in front of Silver's stall. Red was hysterical, her body covered only by her red cloak as she shook Guinevere's shoulders, pleading for her to get up. Emma, whom Regina expected to have a break-down, calmly pulled out her phone and texted someone before kneeling by her fallen mother.

"Robin's coming," Emma said softly, her body rigid and emotionless. "What happened, Rubes?"

Red stared up at Emma, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Sh-she got up in the middle of the night because she felt strange. She said she w-wanted to check on the horses. When she didn't come back, I kn-knew something was wr-wrong. I came down and found her, then I c-called you, Ems. Please, you have to help her!"

"I will," Emma said as she crouched next to her unconscious mother. "I promise."

Robin showed up moments later, Marian in tow. Regina smiled at Marian and reached out, drawing Marian away from the grieving sisters. She didn't quite understand her protectiveness of Marian – she'd assigned Belle the same fate under the curse as Marian had received – but she couldn't bear the thought of the other brunette in any kind of trauma as a result of seeing the aftermath of what had happened to Guinevere. They stood back and watched their loves deliberate on what should be done.

"Do you think everything's finally caught up with her?" Robin was looking at Emma, her arms crossed. "She warned us that this would happen."

Emma's eyes widened. "She did say that meeting her One would accelerate this process. One of us will have to travel into that plane and discuss how to move forwards with _her_."

Robin rested a hand on Emma's shoulder. "It should be you. You have the magic necessary to access that plane. I won't be able to. Take your love with you, so you have someone who actually knows how to use magic watching your back."

"What about Henry?"

"Marian and I can watch him, or Red can watch him, or your birth parents could watch him. As much as I don't like them, I think you should leave Henry with Snow and David. He already knows them."

Regina's heart constricted at the thought of leaving her son with Snow White and her idiot husband, but she knew Robin was right. Emma's birth parents were the most logical choice. Red was in the midst of wolf's time and was freaking out over Guinevere. Robin and Marian were simultaneously dealing with finding a new home, Marian's capture, and being around people they actively tried to avoid whilst in the Enchanted Forest. Truly, Snow and David made sense in terms of who would look after Henry.

"What do you think, Regina?" Emma had turned to her, green eyes so gentle that Regina almost teared up.

"Snow and David are what's best for Henry," Regina said, her voice tight. "I don't like it, because I don't trust them, but it's what's best for our son." She stressed the possession of Henry, eliciting a smile from Emma. "Henry?"

"Staying with Snow and David will be fun. They always let me play xbox when I'm there," the boy said, grinning. "You and Emma will be okay, right, Mom?"

Regina smiled at him. "We'll be fine, Henry. Don't worry about us."

"But you're my moms," Henry mumbled, and Regina almost cried. "I love you both. I'm sorry Mommy that I was so mean to you."

"It's okay," Regina said, kneeling down to face Henry. "You were scared, and you thought you'd been lied to your entire life. I'm hurt, yes, but I don't blame you." She kissed Henry's forehead. "I promise we'll talk about everything once Emma and I get back from wherever we're going."

Emma kissed both of their foreheads before turning back to Robin. "Can you carry her up to bed? I need to get the kid back in bed."

"Go," Robin said, scooping Guinevere's limp body into her arms. "Take care of them, okay? We'll talk when you get back and hash everything out, sis."

* * *

Henry didn't want to go to bed, despite that it was nearing five o'clock in the morning and he had school that very day. He sat on the king-sized bed in Regina's room, his eyes wide as he stared at his two mothers. Emma glared, flopping down next to him, one arm snaking around his waist. She tugged him back, Henry squealing as she started to tickle him. Henry squirmed away, sliding to the floor and scampering behind Regina.

"Mom, make Emma stop!"

Regina mock-glared at Emma, who rolled her eyes. "Emma, our son needs sleep. He has school tomorrow. Really, if you're going to act like a child, I'll banish you."

Emma pouted but ceased, her hair fanning out over the bed. "Your mom's right, kid. Get a nap in before school, and maybe we can see about going out for ice cream or something."

They both pouted at Regina, who sighed. "After you deal with your birth parents, Emma. But you'll need to start on your homework the moment you get back from school, Henry. School is important."

Henry grumbled and curled up, his eyes closing. Regina and Emma curled round him, looking each other in the eye. Emma reached over and rested her hand on Regina's shoulder, which caused Regina to scrutinize the blonde's face. She saw worry lines trace over Emma's skin and reached over to smooth them away, watching intently as utter despair filtered into Emma's eyes. Regina didn't know what to do. She'd never been one to give comfort, instead craving it from everyone she dared share her life with willingly. But with Emma, she wanted to take away all that pain, to bring back the sun to Emma's face.

"I think we should all take the day off," Emma grumbled, nuzzling into her pillow. "This counts as a family emergency, right?"

Regina hummed, stroking Emma's face. "I think you and I can take a personal day, but Henry needs to go to school. He needs that structure so that he keeps with it while we're going about saving Guinevere."

Emma sighed heavily, pressing into Regina's touch. "I know, I know." She moved her hand from Regina's shoulder to her own cheek, covering Regina's hand. "I just want to spend as much time with the kid as possible. We might not make it back."

"Why not?"

Emma tangled her fingers with Regina, bringing Regina's palm to her lips. "We'll need to speak to Amser, whom Guinevere refers to as Time. To do that, we'll need to travel to a place outside of the flow of time, which means that we might miss out on a lot because Amser doesn't always come back within a logical time flow of when we enter." Emma nuzzled Regina's palm, her eyes closing. "But, maybe if it's for Guinevere's safety… She just might play nice this time. She actually really likes Mama, despite her abject hatred of everyone else in the world."

"So this woman's name is literally the welsh word for time?" Regina's brow scrunched and she pouted at Emma.

"I guess?" Emma shrugged. "Don't speak welsh." She released Regina's hand to trace the ex-mayor's face. "Just wanted to warn you. Amser likes consequences to be exacted on people who are bound by the flow of time."

Regina yawned, nuzzling into Emma's hand. "So the only person who never faces consequences by Amser's hand is Guinevere?" Emma nodded sleepily. "I suppose we'll take what we can get."

Emma fell asleep after that, but Regina stayed up to watch her love's face. She cradled Emma's hand to her cheek, reveling in the warmth it exuded against her skin. She knew she'd never feel close enough to Emma, especially physically. There was just something about the blonde that made her truly believe her past could be overcome, that she could stop being the Evil Queen and just be Regina again. She knew Snow and David would forever be suspicious of her, but, for the first time since she realized her attraction to Emma, that didn't feel oppressive. Emma was their daughter biologically, and their True Love-ness was what imbued Emma with her magic, but Emma wasn't their daughter in any legal sense, nor a social one. She was raised by someone who's understanding of morality was definitely more along the lines of a world of grey, all in varying shades, as opposed to the black-and-white world that Snow and David enjoyed living in.

When Emma and Henry woke at precisely seven-thirty, Regina still hadn't gone back to sleep.

* * *

Henry hadn't wanted to go to school, which was understandable. He was incredibly tired, and he knew that his mothers would be leaving him again, possibly for quite some time. Emma and Regina didn't want to leave him, either, but they knew they had no other choice. Guinevere was too important to remain unconscious, which meant they had to travel into Amser's realm.

Emma made breakfast, electing to let Regina doze for a bit longer. Henry scarfed down the french toast as fast as Emma was able to make them, a huge grin on his face.

"Wow, Emma, this is really great!" He spoke around a huge mouthful of toast, his words muffled by the bread. "Are you going to make some for Mom?"

"Only if a little monster doesn't eat it all, first," Emma said, grinning.

Henry stuck out his tongue and finished the food he already had in front of him, waving Emma away with a flick of his wrist. Emma placed some french toast on a platter and ascended the grandiose staircase that separated the ground floor from the rest of the house. She nudged Regina's door open with her hip, grinning when she found her love still in bed, snoring softly. She kissed Regina's forehead, waiting for the grumble that meant Regina was waking up. Emma giggled when Regina's eyes opened just enough to glare at her, those pouty lips pursed in annoyance. Emma kissed the pout away and placed the tray of food over Regina's lap.

"Breakfast, my love," Emma said, grinning at the look of disbelief on Regina's face.

"You are wonderful, dear." Regina nuzzled Emma's shoulder. "Where's Henry?"

"Fed and almost ready for me to walk him to school. He nearly ate your breakfast, so I suggest you eat up here, where you're comfortable. When I get back, I don't want to see that you've moved yourself out of bed."

Regina glowered at Emma, who took it in stride as she kissed Regina's temple and stood up. She felt Regina's eyes on her body as she moved to the door, and added extra sway to her hips. Regina purred, which caused Emma to chuckle. She paused by the door, leaning against it and trying to imprint Regina's morning look into her brain.

"I'll talk to Mary Margaret when I'm at the school, so that you don't have to deal with her if you don't want to. I might be gone a long time, and I might need to have lunch with her, but I promise I'll come back to you."

"If Snow needs more time to understand what we're asking of her, drop by the station and talk to David. He'd be able to relay the information to Snow and then you could come home to me." Regina was the picture of royalty in that moment, glaring as she relayed her orders to Emma.

"Of course, your majesty. Your wish is my command." With an exaggerated bow, Emma slipped out the door.

* * *

Emma was the exact opposite of happy. Snow was hyperventilating, her hands trapping Emma's arm in a vice grip. All Emma had said was that she needed Snow and David to watch Henry while Emma and Regina went away for a little while, and then Snow started saying half-words and tightening her grip on Emma's arm.

"Everyone's fine, Mary Margaret!" Emma felt like she needed to make a point of referring to everyone by their curse name so they didn't forget how she'd actually met them. "Look, Regina and I just need to do this thing for Mama – Guinevere – and then we'll be back. And I promise that once I'm back we can all sit down and talk about everything, okay? Just please _let go of my arm_!"

Snow released Emma, though her breathing hadn't calmed down. Emma sighed and patted her shoulder, prating that Snow would calm down in time to do her job. As much as Emma wanted to give Regina everything she' ever wanted, Mary Margaret had been Emma's friend, which was enough for her to want to protect Snow White. Besides, e woman was actually a decent teacher, and Henry was attached to her presence. Any revenge that Regina could possibly have planned would fall in the face of Henry's desires.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Snow said when she finally calmed down. "I know you're an adult who can take care of herself. It's just that my memories of my time as Mary Margaret are slowly melding with my true memories, and I still sometimes think that David and I have only just put you through the wardrobe. Yes, David and i can watch Henry until you and Regina come back." She smiled widely at Emma, wrapping the blonde in a tight hug. "Just out of curiosity, why aren't you leaving him with Red? Or evdn Robin?"

Emma sighed. "Ruby's in the middle of wolf's time, and Henry isn't comfortable around Robin yet because he doesn't know her. He knows you and David, and he's comfortable around you. All Regina asks is that he gets his homework done on time and that you put him to bed at nine on school nights, ten on weekends."

"Thank you for trusting us with him." Snow kept on smiling until the bell rang, at which point she squealed and dashed inside, waving hastily at Emma.

Emma thought about heading straight home – well, straight back to the mansion – but she actually wanted to sit down and talk things through with David, even if only for a minute. She jogged over to the station, grinning when she caught up with him outside the door.

"Hey, David," she said, panting lightly. "Would you be okay running the station for a while? Regina and I have an errand to run for Guinevere, and I won't be around to do my job for a while."

"Sure thing, Emma," he said with an easy smile. "I guess we're watching Henry while you two are gone, right?" His eyes crinkled when Emma nodded. "Do you want to come in and talk about it? Leroy hasn't had enough time to get drunk yet."

Emma shook her head. "Sorry, David, but I left Regina all alone back at the mansion, and I don't want her getting in any trouble while I'm gone. I don't want her getting bored, you know?"

David nodded, laughing softly. "Yeah, she's a wild one when she's bored."

Emma laughed along with him. "Don't I know it." She stared at the ground, kicking at some loose gravel she found there. "W-would you want to have dinner with me, once Regina and I are back? You and Mary Margaret, of course. To clear the air, and stuff."

"I'd really like that," he said, his eyes tearing up. "Now, get going! You have a Queen to entertain."

* * *

Regina had spent the last thirty minutes in bed, waiting for Emma. She was about to throw off the comforter and stalk downstairs when she heard the front door open and Emma's self-assured footsteps cross the threshold. Regina settled back in bed, nestling deep beneath the blankets so that when Emma finally returned to the master bedroom only Regina's face was visible. Emma chuckled and stripped her skinny jeans off, crawling into the bed and wrapping herself around Regina, who sighed deeply.

Emma's body felt like everything Regina had ever dreamed of: a warm presence that would stop at nothing to protect that which it truly cared for, a soothing place to cry even when letting the world see tears meant signing an execution order. Never had Regina felt so incredibly safe, not even with Daniel. She realized now that while she had loved him deeply, it wasn't a true love, not in the way the Enchanted Forest defined True Love. He was given to her by the gods to show her that she deserved love, but he was not her final love.

The way she felt about Emma was completely different. Emma was fire and ice to her, a heat when Regina needed to be pulled into the sun and a chill when Regina felt herself getting overworked about small issues. Emma was more than Regina had ever expected.

"Did you deal with your birth parents?"

Regina felt Emma hum into her neck. "We have the rest of the day to ourselves, love. I propose we nap, and then deal with the rest of our problems."

Regina couldn't have agreed more.


	10. Day of Rest

Regina and Emma sat across from each other, nursing black coffee and hot cocoa, respectively. They'd woken back up around noon, clocking in a total of three extra hours of sleep. Emma twirled her hair around her finger, brushing her wild mane away each time she brought her mug to her lips. She couldn't help but stare at Regina, who hadn't bothered to put any make-up on as she wouldn't be leaving the house that day.

"I suggest we leave tomorrow," Regina said, setting her mug down. "You did promise to cook us dinner tonight, and I know Henry would want to say goodbye properly."

"I know that I promised, Regina. We need to wait until tomorrow, anyways. For some reason, it's easier to travel to Amser's realm on the Winter Solstice. I'll beg her to have us back before Christmas. I mean, I already got you and the kid your gifts." Emma chugged he hot cocoa, licking the cream from her lip.

"Y-you got us _gifts?_ Oh, Emma, you didn't have to."

Emma shrugged. "Sure I did. We may not have been together when I bought your gift, but I bought it because I love you. And there was no way I'd ruin my first Christmas after finally getting to know the kid. I may be a dumb hick who never finished high school, but I'm not cruel, Regina."

Regina blushed, the red creeping down to the top of her robe. Emma licked her lips, which caused Regina's blush to deepen. In that moment, all Emma wanted was to see how far down the blush went, exploring every inch of skin with her mouth. But she couldn't, not when her mother was in danger and her best friend was in hysterics.

"I know you're not cruel," Regina said, shielding herself from Emma's gaze. "I was merely surprised that you'd gotten presents already."

"I don't go Christmas shopping the day before Christmas, Regina. Mama did raise me to have some sense. And yes, only some." Emma flashed one of her cheeky grins. "Besides, don't tell me you haven't done your shopping already. I know you, Madame Mayor."

"Of course I've done my shopping already, though I suppose I'll have to rush out and get you something."

"You don't need to get me anything, Regina," Emma said sincerely, rubbing the back of her head. "You surviving the death curse is enough of a gift for me." Emma saw Regina's sharp intake, and she smiled at her love. "I will forever be grateful that I got to you in time, my love. I would never have recovered if you had died." She smiled sadly, lost in thought. "And now we must help Ruby, as Mama helped me."

Regina nodded, reaching across the table to clasp Emma's hand. They laced their fingers together and sat in silence, neither willing to talk about the death curse. Emma knew they needed to talk about it, even if only to discuss how important it was that neither pulled that kind of stunt in the future. Because Emma knew that if she lost Regina in any way, she'd tear the world apart looking for a way to bring her back. And, if such a feat were impossible, Emma already knew the depths of the depression she'd fall into. It wasn't pretty.

Emma was afraid of who she was when she was depressed. The last time it had happened, right after she'd been released from jail, she'd drunk herself into a stupor and then ended up nearly walking onto some train tracks. Now that she had magic, she was even more afraid. Because when she'd talked herself out of committing suicide, she'd gone and drunk some more and then proceeded to harm herself as much as possible without killing herself and had damaged a lot of the halfway house she'd stayed in. Ever since then, she'd coped by not getting too attached. But not getting attached wasn't an option with Regina.

"We'll talk about that when we get back," Regina said stiffly, trying to catch Emma's gaze. "Will you need to pick up anything for dinner tonight?"

Emma shook her head. "Nah, you have enough for the homemade mac and cheese I'm making. But we should probably out the gifts we have under the tree. Don't want Henry to not have anything from either of us."

Emma stood in silence, gathering up their mugs and placing them in the sink. She needed time to think, and she'd recently discovered that Regina was detrimental to rational thought, at least when it came to Emma's brain. Emma decided that instead of using the dishwasher she'd clean the dishes by hand, getting the sink water as hot as it could go. She soaped up her hands, running them over the mugs until the last dregs of coffee and hot cocoa were gone. She set them to dry and bent down, resting her forehead on the edge of the counter. It was cool against her skin and allowed her to think, cutting through the beating drum that had taken up residence in her head ever since she'd learned of Guinevere's predicament.

She didn't register Regina's presence until she felt strong but slender arms wrap around her from behind, a chin coming to rest on her shoulder. "What's the matter, dear?"

Emma sighed, melting into Regina's embrace "I don't know if Robin and I can handle Mama not waking up, let alone what it would do to Ruby. We can't fail, Regina. We just can't."

Regina kissed Emma's cheek. "I will do everything in my power to help you bring your mother home, dear. Don't worry."

But Emma couldn't help worrying. She trusted that Regina's words were true, but this was her _mother._ Taking a leap if faith when Guinevere was in danger wasn't something Emma knew how to do, even if the person asking her to jump was her one True Love.

* * *

Emma lay on the couch, the perfect mattress for Regina to relax upon. Her head rested on Emma's chest and she heard every gentle thump of Emma's heart, the beat winding its way into her brain and taking over her entire life. Her own heartbeat easily synced up, the organ itself pressing against her ribcage in a desperate attempt to join it's soul mate. Regina sighed and nuzzled deeper into Emma, her eyes sliding shut.

"Hey, none of that," Emma said, running her fingers through Regina's hair. "You need to stay awake so you can get a full night's rest tonight."

Regina grumbled, nestling further into Emma's arms. She opened her eyes and shifted her head just enough to glare at Emma, who laughed softly, her smile reaching blinding levels. All things considered, Regina was incredibly proud of herself. She was trusting Emma with her body, her heart, and her soul, something she hadn't done before. She'd trusted Daniel with her heart and her soul, but it was at a point in time where she didn't have control of who she allowed to touch her body. Many other lovers that she'd taken were trusted with her body but nothing else. She decided that this change was because Emma was her True Love, which it arguable was. But it was also more than that. Deep inside, Regina was starting to let go of her old hate, to move past the dichotomies of the Enchanted Forest and just live.

Shifting her head so that she could kiss Emma's chest through the flimsy sweater that the blonde wore, Regina thought of all the times she'd faltered in her journey to the Curse. Every time, a sense of purpose invaded her and spurred her onwards, as though the Curse itself were demanding to be cast. Though disconcerting, the thought that she was meant to cast the Curse, and thus was meant to find Emma and have Henry as her son, was the most comfort she dared take from the culmination of her time as Rumpelstiltskin's apprentice. If this was all meant to happen, then she couldn't honestly be blamed, because if not her then someone else would have stepped into her roll. She shuddered at the thought, clutching Emma's torso as tight as she could manage.

"What's wrong, love?" Emma ran her hands through Regina's hair, lightly massaging her scalp. "Why are you crying?"

Regina hadn't even realized she'd been crying, and sat up so she could wipe her eyes. Emma followed her up, muscled arms looping around Regina's waist. She rested her chin on Regina's shoulder, her breaths even as she waited for Regina to start speaking. The ex-mayor didn't know what to do, or what to say, and so she clung to Emma, desperately trying to stifle her own sobs. Emma should never have to see her as weak, even though Regina knew that Emma was the only one who wouldn't judge her for being so.

"I don't know," she finally breathed, falling into Emma. "I don't know..."

Emma's grip tightened and she guided Regina's head to her shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it? I'll listen, if you need me to. Anything for you."

"Don't make promises like that," Regina said in a small voice.

Daniel had made promises like that, once, and then her mother had ripped his heart right out of his chest and crushed it. She already knew that Cora had tried taking Emma's heart, which made Regina all the more wary of losing the infuriatingly wonderful blonde. And Regina couldn't lose Emma, not now, not ever.

"Tell me what's wrong, Regina, please. I'm freaking out, here." Emma cupped Regina's face with her hands, brushing away the remnants of the tears. "Please, my love. Anything you need, I will give it to you. I don't want you to lack anything."

"My m-mother tr-tr-tr..." Regina couldn't speak through her sobs, and she clung tighter to Emma with every attempt.

"Did we not tell you? Your mother can't hurt anyone anymore. Mama gave her back her heart, and then decapitated her. I know she was your mother, and people tend to like their mothers despite all the horrible shit they've experienced, but you don't have to worry about her hurting me. She already tried, and I'm right here, Regina." Emma kept her voice quiet as she rubbed Regina's shoulders. "She tried to take my heart, but she couldn't pull it out. I'm safe, I promise."

"Cora is dead?"

Emma hummed into Regina's neck. "Yeah. She'd been after me for a while, since I'd landed in that stupid forest, and she finally managed to corner me once Mary Margaret was back here. Mama was too exhausted from world-jumping and magically tracking me to do anything about it for a while, but she eventually made it into the room where Cora was torturing me and went all badass super-mom on her ass."

Regina's face paled at the mention of her mother torturing Emma, and she gripped the blonde as tightly as she could, nearly crushing her chest in an attempt to be as close as possible. Regina's mind turned on itself. She had almost lost Emma, before she'd even had a chance to experience her. Her mind was made up in an instant. She began to purposefully suck at Emma's neck, distracting her from their conversation and drawing her attention to the fact that Regina was practically naked in her lap.

"I need to feel you," Regina finally said when Emma hadn't gotten the hint.

"Fuck, Regina, you have no idea how much I want you," Emma panted. "If I loved you any less, I'd fuck you into the couch right now. But I love you, so so very much. And when we do finally make love, and it will be making love, I don't want anything hanging over us. I want us to take a weekend to ourselves and go to a cabin in the woods and have enough time to explore. Because you're worth so much more than a quick fuck, Regina. You deserve the entire goddamn world, and I'll do everything I can to give it to you."

* * *

Regina couldn't stop staring at Emma, not even when she retreated into the kitchen so she could start on dinner. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that her mother was dead. Cora would never take another heart. Regina rested her hand against her chest, feeling the steady beat hidden away. She'd lived without her soul-heart for so long she'd forgotten what it felt like. She sunk her hand into her chest, frowning at how different her magic felt, and let her fingers brush against the organ that now resided in her once-empty chest. It was strange, to feel something there after having gone without one since she was eighteen. But it was there, beating as strongly as ever. She knew it would look mangled and ugly, because a soul-heart always knew what it's proper body was doing, even if it wasn't inside that body, but it was hers. And it was _there._

"Regina get your hand out of your chest," Emma called, pain imbued in her voice.

"You can _feel_ that?"

Regina knew the bond between True Loves was strong, but to actually feel the other's pain was unheard of. She would have to research this intensely. If Emma were hurt because of something that happened to Regina, the former queen knew she'd never be able to forgive herself.

"Our magics are bound, love," Emma said, her voice still laden with pain. "Anytime you use magic, I'll know. If you use magic against yourself, I'll feel it exactly as you do."

Regina wrenched her hand from her chest, horrified. "I d-didn't know..."

"Don't worry, you were gentler than your mother. She tried to yank it out."

Regina padded into the kitchen and wrapped Emma in the tightest possible hug she could manage, her palm resting over Emma's heart. Tears pushed against her tear ducts, demanding to get out, but she held them at bay as she inhaled Emma's scent. She didn't know why the knowledge of her mother's attempted crime hurt her more this time, but all Regina could think about was the fact she'd almost lost two lovers to her mother's insanity. She kissed the nape of Emma's neck and tried to lose herself.

* * *

Henry walked home after school Snow hot on his heels. Emma could hear their argument before she saw them. She sighed, pulled the bacon for the mac 'n' cheese out of the oven, and went to stand in the front doorway, her arms folded across her chest. She glared at Snow, who had the forethought to look sheepish.

"We're still here, Mary Margaret. We're leaving tomorrow, after we drop Henry off at school. He'll come home with you tomorrow, okay?"

"Hello, Emma,"Snow said, smiling softly. "Our argument wasn't about whether or not you and Regina were home. I just didn't want Henry to walk home alone. Plenty of people love him, But there are those who are wary of him because Regina raised him. David and I have tried talking them down, but many of the people here, especially the ones whose lives were mad better by the curse and haven't interacted with Henry, want him taken away from Regina immediately, and perhaps magically mind-wiped so he wouldn't remember the first ten years of his life."

Emma's glare shifted to Henry. "You're ten, kid. You think you're invulnerable, and too smart to get caught because you figured the curse thing out. But Henry, people don't fit into good or bad labels. Everyone is capable of violence, especially if they feel threatened."

Henry hung his head. "I'm sorry, Emma. I won't do it again, I promise."

Emma ruffled his hair and shoved him inside, turning to face Snow. "Thanks for making sure he got home, Ma-Snow," Emma said, purposefully using Snow's Fairytale name to show just how grateful she was. "Regina and I will talk to him some more about being safe in a town full of people who have probably killed before."

Inside, Regina and Henry were seated at the breakfast nook, Henry's schoolbooks spread out over the surface. Regina was helping him with his math, the kid's worst subject. Emma walked past Regina, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"We need to talk about the idiots who live in the town." Emma rested her hand on Regina's shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "It can wait until we come back, but we should definitely come up with some ground rules for him."

Regina nodded vigorously and turned her attention back to Henry, who had no idea of what had just occurred. Emma tested the noodles, which were perfectly cooked, and poured the sizzling cheese sauce over them. She sprinkled the top of the dish with breadcrumbs and bacon bits and put the whole thing in the oven.

Emma watched mother and son, her mind drawn back to when she'd been that age and Guinevere has helped her with her homework. Emma had struggled with history the most, as her schooling pre-Guinevere had been abysmal all around. She'd been failing everything when she'd come to Guinevere, and they'd focused on English, science, and math first, so that Emma could interact with the world around her and understand it. Guinevere had formally adopted Emma and pulled both girls out of school before Emma had needed to take a history class. Guinevere had schooled them in the history of the Enchanted Forest, bringing both girls over to the dead world for their schooling. When traveling to and from the Enchanted Forest wasn't possible, Guinevere took them to the woods in Oregon, where they'd fled to once Emma was allowed to be moved outside Maine, to keep with their training. She'd home-schooled both girls, focusing on language arts, math, and science.

"Dinner," Emma said softly, smiling at the two great loves of her life. "Come on, or I'm going to eat your portions."

Henry squealed and scampered into the dining room, nearly face-planting as he found his seat. Regina followed him, scolding gently for running in the house. Emma set out three bowls of food, smiling as she felt herself settle once again to a family environment. It felt good, to play house with Regina and Henry. And Emma knew she wanted to be with the two of them until she could no longer breathe.


	11. Out of Time

**Here we are, over half-way done! I hope I did justice to Amser's realm. Also, for anyone who was wondering, amser is actually the welsh word for time.**

* * *

Emma was less worried than Regina about going into Amser's realm, which felt weird for her as Regina was always more in tune with magical endeavors. Still, Emma had actually been realm-jumping before. Usually with someone who was an experienced portal-maker and portal-jumper, but she had gone before. But, when she remembered her first time, she knew exactly how Regina was feeling. There was an inherent fear people felt before they went portal-jumping, and only repeated journeys made it easier. Then again, Emma mused on her feelings after she'd been sucked after the wraith, and came to the understanding that portal-jumping was easier when it was planned.

This one was planned, and so Emma was completely fine with what they were going to do. She just had to talk Regina through it. Of course, as Regina was busy panicking about every little thing that could possibly go wrong, that was easier said than done.

"Love," Emma said, running a hand through her unruly curls. "Trust me, okay? Your emotions can't be all over the place. Magic is about emotion, right? So you need to be in the right frame of mind to do this." She wrapped Regina in a tight hug, stilling the brunette's hands. "I trust you to get us the safely. Trust yourself."

"Okay," Regina breathed, her body relaxing in Emma's arms. "Okay."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, one hand gripping Emma's tightly. Emma watched as Regina's face contorted in concentration, and then a purple mist oozed from the former queen's hand and a portal opened in front of them.

"This might feel a bit strange," Emma warned as she stepped forwards, tugging Regina with her. "But you're not alone, love. I'm right here."

They stepped through the portal, and Emma felt more than heard the air whirr around them as time itself came to a stand-still. The portal shut silently, and Emma opened her eyes, blinking to adjust to the whirl of colors that was Amser's realm. No one knew why, but the corporeal form of time enjoyed neon colors. The one thing Emma could give her was that the colors didn't clash horribly and Amser only used them as accents on a black background – for the first room, at least. Each different "room" had its own theme, and though they flowed in the sense of color, there was no thread to the themes. Emma gripped Regina's hand tighter and let her adjust to the darkest of the rooms, the welcome room, as Amser had dubbed it. Emma suspected that it was called that because it was the least welcoming room in the whole abode, thus deterring people from visiting her. The last time Emma had visited was around fifteen years prior, and so she had no way to know if Amser had changed much. The woman lived outside of time, meaning it could have been ten times as long as Emma had experienced, or a mere hours.

"Stay close," Emma advised as she felt around for a door. "Sometimes this place is like a bad acid trip."

"Why would anyone willingly ingest acid?"

Emma chuckled at Regina's mumblings, rolling her eyes. Of course someone who herself lived in a temporal stasis for twenty-eight years wouldn't know acid, or the analogy Emma was attempting to make. On a side note, how would Amser's realm affect Regina? Surely the curse had been cast without the understanding that time would be frozen, but all Emma could remember was a woman-shaped genderless being who hated when others messed with time.

"It's a drug, Regina. It makes you see things. It makes you hallucinate."

"Oh, we had mushrooms like that in the Enchanted Forest, and Wonderland had this tea..."

"Whoa, there, Charlie Sheen," Emma said, shooting Regina a charming smile. "Let's focus on what we came here to do, okay? We can talk drugs at a later date, and I promise to only use them if you say I can." She rolled her eyes. "There's got to be a fucking door around here somewhere..."

At that moment, a section of the wall clicked and swung open, revealing a room Emma had, strangely, seen before. It was the "zoo room," where the only way to get through was to find the animal that didn't belong and go through that cage.

"Fucking great," Emma grumbled, pulling Regina through so the door could swing shut behind them, leaving a seamless expanse all around them. "I hope it's not a fucking chimera this time. The burns were a bitch to heal, even with Mama's powers."

* * *

Regina checked her phone, which still read nine-fifteen a.m. Stopwatches had proved ineffectual, as they never increased in time. She had no idea how long they'd searched the zoo, trying to find the one animal that didn't fit. The last temporal concept Regina remembered was the thirty minutes Emma had taken to explain the room, which had happened ages ago. Everything was blending together for Regina, who just wanted to sit down and take a nap.

"We'll sleep in the next room," Emma said, shaking Regina awake. "I promise. This room is just too dangerous to nap in. It's the only really dangerous room, though, so it's a pain in the ass to deal with."

Regina groaned and stood up, immediately taking Emma's hand. She didn't know the reasons behind her actions, but the instinct was strong and it had never failed her before. She rubbed sleep from her eyes with her free hand, once again checking her phone. One thing about being in a world completely separate from time: the battery hadn't gone down at all.

"What seems to be the zoo's theme?" Regina, though she'd been enamored with how expansive the room was – it was a completely different dimension from the first room, as it extended indefinitely in every direction – and how powerful the magic was, felt a compulsive need to get out as fast as humanely possible.

Emma hummed and disappeared for a moment, leaving Regina to her thoughts. She had no idea why Emma was so frantic. If time no longer passed, surely they could take their time? Perhaps she would ask Emma before their nap.

Emma returned, a huge smile on her face. "The theme is bears. Motherfucking bears!" She wrapped Regina in a tight hug, laughing softly in her ear.

Regina had never seen Emma so deleriously happy, but she didn't quite know how to ask _why_ Emma was so happy. Instead, she sank into the hug, angry with herself. She was becoming quite the sap, something she vowed she would never become. No matter how good it felt to be wrapped up in Emma, that was reserved for when they were alone, when the eyes of the displaced fairytale characters couldn't see her. They already judged her for things her mother had done, and things Rumpelstiltskin had done, and she would not let them bring their hatred onto Emma or Henry.

"Here," Emma exclaimed happily, tugging Regina towards a red panda exhibit. "Fucking smart-ass. Of _course _she'd be sneaky like that. God, I'm so pissed I missed that before."

"Aren't pandas bears?"

Emma shook her head. "Giant pandas are. Red pandas are more like racoons."

Regina hadn't known that, but maybe there were a lot of things that she didn't know, most of them about the world outside Storybrooke. But the things she did know were the things Emma wanted to wait for, the things Emma wanted to do 'right,' whatever that meant. And so Regina was frustrated. Perhaps that was why she was so clingy. Yes, she was sexually frustrated and the only relief she found to the ache between her thighs was Emma, especially being in Emma's arms.

"Why are we moving so fast through the rooms? We're not bound to time, so we can go slowly and not miss anything."

"We will," Emma said, tugging Regina so that they stood side by side. "I just don't like this room. The animals stare at me."

* * *

They curled up just insie the next room, not caring where they were or what the trick to opening its door would be. Regina pressed her back to Emma's front, trying to feel their connection, the one due to their bound magics. Emma draped an arm over Regina's waist and used the other as their pillow.

"If your trying to look for magic, you won't find any useable stuff here. Only Amser can use it. Even Mama couldn't break the lock she has on the magical energy here, and Mama can pretty much do anything."

Regina laughed softly. "I wasn't searching for magic, Emma. I was searching for you. If we are bound as you say, I should be able to sense you, no matter how much or how little magic I have access to."

"I'm right here," Emma grumbled. "If you want to test this sense thingy, I'll bring you out of Storybrooke and then we can 'lose' each other and see if you can still sense me, okay?" Regina nodded, wrapping her hands around the arm Emma had slung over her waist. "Don't worry about that now, though. We have bigger things to deal with, like finding the goddamn center of this fucking place."

"Language," Regina murmured, her eyes sliding shut.

She didn't hear Emma's response, already lost in the dream-world. She found herself face-to-face with both Daniel and Emma, the latter smiling sadly and waving Regina towards Daniel. Regina didn't know what to do. Daniel still looked the same, the young boy who'd taught her how to love. But Emma was standing just to his left, wearing a knight's raiment with her hair pulled back in a plait.

_Emma..._

_Do not worry, love. I know you and Daniel need to talk. No matter what you decide, I will be there for you and Henry._

Regina wrapped Emma in a tight hug, pressing a kiss against Emma's neck, and thanked her. _I will come back to you. Daniel is my past, and I loved him dearly, but you are my present and my future._

Emma's smile lost its melancholy, and she kissed Regina's forehead. _I trust you. Now, go. It has been too long since you've seen him, and I'm sure you have plenty to say._

_Is this not a dream?_ Regina didn't know why she was speaking as though she were in the Enchanted Forest. The scenery was definitely Storybrooke. Perhaps it was Emma's clothes.

_A gift from Amser. Daniel's spirit is here to talk to you. I'm here because this is a rest, not sleep. We cannot sleep if time does not pass._

_But Guinevere..._

Emma rolled her eyes. _Her body is out of time, but she exists within it. It's very complicated. You should ask her when she wakes up._

Regina watched, her breath caught in her throat as Emma dissolved. She felt a hand on her shoulder and pulled away, her lips immediately offering apologies once she realized it was Daniel. He smiled at her, that boyish gr she'd fallen for, but Regina's heart couldn't stop yearning for Emma.

_I fear I am not as you remember, _Regina said after a long silence, her eyes focused on her hands. _So much has happened since Cora killed you._

_I know. I have watched over you, Regina._ Daniel's eyes were as calm as she remembered, but how could they be? If he had truly watched everything, then he would know of her crimes. _I am sorry that I had to leave you, but you needed to understand just how terrible the world could be before you were given your true love. The curse was always meant to happen, because you were thirty-two when Emma was born. You needed her to catch up to you._

_So you saw everything. _Regina hung her head in shame. _You saw how I failed to be a good person, how I treated everyone unfairly, how I murdered._

_Yes, I saw that, _Daniel said, frowning. _But I also saw a woman who treated those in her employ fairly, a woman who was branded as the Evil Queen for trying to rule in her own right after her husband's death, instead of taking a new husband to be King. I saw a woman who, though grieving the loss of her love, only put her enemy's love under a sleeping curse. You have done terrible things, Regina, but you have also done things no truly evil person would. If your mother and Snow White were enemies, would she have out Charming under a sleeping curse?_

_No,_ Regina said after a long mental deliberation.

Cora would have killed David outright and given Snow false hope. She would have killed David in front of Snow the same way she had killed Daniel in front of Regina. After that incident, Regina had done research into True Love. When one's heart was gone, it was possible to find True Love, as Regina had in Emma, but nothing could be done about it until the soul-heart was back in its rightful place. The heartless also felt an animosity towards their True Love, as they were stuck in place until their heart was returned.

Perhaps it was time for her to let Daniel go. She still loved him dearly, to be sure, but she was no longer a girl of seventeen, who knew nothing of the outside world. She was older, wiser, and more blackend by her experiences than she wanted him to see. He was her childhood, the last vestiges of her innocence. That innocence had died with him and though she still mourned its loss, it was time to lay it to rest and stop feeling guilty for his death.

_You are well, where you are? _She needed to know that he was taken care of.

_I am a spirit, Regina. And I am with you always. I have watched over you, young Henry, and your Emma. I am well because you three are well. _Daniel smiled at her. _Now, I must go. You and Emma have an important task to complete._ He dissolved, much as Emma had.

* * *

Emma felt lips press into her own and her eyes shot open, looking for whomever it was. She softened when she saw Regina curled into her, and closed her eyes once more, returning the kiss. "Yes, that really happened," she said when Regina pulled away.

"He absolved me." There was a child-like wonder to Regina's voice. "He said he saw good in me."

"I see good in you," Emma grumbled, hiding her face in Regina's neck. "You're kind of a bitch, but you're one of the nicest, most genuine people I know. You only show that to people you like, but that's understandable. You've been burned in the past by putting yourself out there."

Regina sighed, pulling back so she could look Emma in the eye. "Why are you suddenly this smart and insightful?"

"Always have been, even with my memories whammied. I just don't have as many trust issues now that I'm all back together." Emma grinned at Regina, hoping to embody some of her father's charm, and looked around the room, which wasn't one she'd seen before. "Shit, we'll actually need to investigate and solve this puzzle."

Regina yawned. "Why don't we just call for Amser's help? Surely she wouldn't deny a friend in need."

"She might," Emma grumbled. "Wouldn't do any harm to try."

At that moment, a cool wind enveloped them and they found themselves transported into Amser's private chambers. "As fun as it was watching you two prance around my realm, I've heard of your pressing matter and thought it best that we meet up at once, no pretenses. Guinevere is, after all, my dearest friend."

"She's dying," Emma said immediately, reaching out to the dark-skinned, silver-haired woman. "Her magic is eating away at her, and her body cannot handle it."

"I see. Tell me everything."


	12. The Cure

**Hey all! Hope this answers some questions about what happened to Guinevere!**

* * *

Amser's chambers were opulent, lined with gold and decorated with exotic furs. Emma knew them to be facsimiles, but the look on Regina's face told the blonde that this was more grand than anyone in the Enchanted Forest had enjoyed. They sat down on velvet cushions, surrounding a low table. The table was made of mahogany, stained to be e darkest it possibly could, and had twin dragons etched into the face.

"Tell me everything," Amser repeated, looking directly at Emma.

Emma took a deep breath, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "It's always been worrisome, you know. Her magic grew stronger each year, but her body did not age to accommodate it. Sh collapsed in front of her One, and now lies in her bed, waiting for a cure that I know nothing of. She told Robin and I, long ago when we both still lived with her, that the only way to save hr from this was to have you strip her of her magic."

Amser sighed, her eyes sliding shut. "I suppose I must, as I got her into this mess in the first place." She opened her eyes to meet Emma's gaze. "Still, stay a while. Your bodies are still in time, though you have traveled out of it. I shall make you some food, whatever you desire."

Regina spoke up first, giving Emma more time to think on everything that had transpired. "Some grilled potatoes, and roasted wild boar if you have it? I haven't tasted boar in twenty-eight years."

"Of course," Amser said, disappearing.

Emma wondered what she was up to. She didn't need to actually cook the food, as she could summon it at a moment's notice. Amser was a true friend to Guinevere, and so Emma never had to worry about the danger the other woman could pose, but it was overly strange that Amser was so conciliatory to their needs.

Perhaps it truly was guilt over Guinevere's plight, which was undoubtedly Amser's fault. It was necessary, for the story must unfold as it had been unfolding, but it was still unspeakably cruel. Guinevere would not die of this, not in the traditional sense, but Emma knew her mother would never wake until her magic was absorbed by the universe, as penance for her eternal lifespan. And Red would need to pay penance as well, if she were to become as eternal as her love. Emma knew Amser would take the curse of the werewolf from Red, transforming her into a wolf shifter instead, one who was not bound by the full moon. Amser's constant thirst for magic, the only form of sustenance she was able to process, was her one weakness.

Amser returned with food for them both, beautifully dressed plates that did not fit with the rustic food they were to eat. Perhaps that was the point, Emma thought as she dug in. proving just how much she could do with the magics she absorbed from every world, loving or dead.

"So," Regina said after swallowing a mouthful of potatoes. "If we are following a normal biological pattern because we are still bound to the flow of time, even though we have left it, does that mean Guinevere is experiencing these things because she exists in a world bound to the flow of time, even though she is not?"

Amser sighed, leaning back on her divan. "It is not so simple. You see, Guinevere's body is out of time, but all the biological patterns, as you called them, function normally. All that has happened to her is that she does not age, which is truly the problem. Her body believes time is passing, it processes that time is passing, but it cannot adapt to the passage of time."

They continued to talk for a while, but all Emma could think about was the fact it was too easy. She must have said as much out loud, for they both looked at her as though she had two heads and breathed fire.

Amser softened first. "Do not be alarmed, Regina Mills. Emma Swan remembers me well, it seems, now that her memories are back." The smile that painted itself on Amser's lips was predatory. "Guinevere always told me to treat Emma Swan and Robin Hood as though they had unwittingly stepped into my realm, regardless of whether or not they traveled with their mother. This encounter is certainly easier than any of the ones your Emma has had before."

Emma paused at that. Her super-power, which was derived from her magic, did not work in Amser's realm, however, the trueborn Lady of Time was forbidden from lying outright. She could talk around the truth and omit certain details, but every word she spoke was the truth. It was her curse, but everyone else's benediction. Emma resolved to ask Guinevere about what she had just learned, but to not look a gift horse in the mouth at this moment. Amser was a pain to deal with, but she was the only hope they had of saving Guinevere.

"You will come back with us? Immediately?"

"How immediately?"

Emma paused, turning to Regina for guidance. "Not immediately after Emma and I departed, as that would arouse suspicion, and the people of Storybrooke do not need another person to hate. Perhaps return us midnight after the solstice, when the twenty-first is to become the twenty-second."

Amser looked at Emma, who nodded. Nothing was making sense anymore, ans Emma knew she needed to be back in a place where the clocks ticked and day turned to night. The perpetual twilight of timeless places made her sick with need, especially now that Guinevere was in a place between life and death.

Amser waved her hands, and they found themselves back in the mayoral mansion, the sky black outside the windows. "Take me to her."

* * *

Red, in her wolf form, was curled around Guinevere, her head resting on her mate's chest. She'd given up whining, as her mate could not hear her, but she kept close, even though she longed to run. She could run when her mate could look her in the eye again. She kept her ears pricked for her mate's heart-beat, the only calm she felt coming fr that strong, steady rhythm.

A twig snapped outside, and then another. Red growled and shuffled off the bed, heading downstairs to investigate. She found a blonde and a brunette standing outside the door, flanking a strange creature who smelled only of magic. Red bared her teeth at them, wishing she could speak.

"Red, can you understand us?" The wolf looked at the brunette, who had spoken, and nodded. "This woman is going to save your mate. Can we come in, please?"

Red backed away from the window, running to paw at the door someone understood, as the door swung open and the humans walked through it with their magical creature. Red bounded up the stairs, returning to her place at her mate's side. The magical creature stood over them, sniffing the air. Red growled at her, staking her claim to Guinevere, but allowed the inspection. The humans were her friends, and the blonde human was Guinevere's daughter. Red was safe enough. She nuzzled her mate's neck, waiting for the day where Guinevere would be able to run her fingers through the soft fur that covered Red's lupine body.

The magical creature placed one hand on Guinevere's forehead, the other on her heart, nudging Red out of the way. Red growled darkly, but the two humans wrapped their arms around her neck.

"Everything will be all right," the blonde human said, scratching behind Red's ears. "She's going to help Mama and wake her up. She's a friend, I promise."

Red knew she had to accept such words, as she couldn't actually respond at tat moment. She kept a watchful eye on the magical creature, however, because her mate's life was at stake and such things needed to be monitored.

"Rubes, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to my mother. Calm down. Growling wolves might break Amser's concentration, and then Mama might be lost forever."

Red hadn't known she'd been growling, but she forced herself to stop. No matter how much she distrusted the magical creature, the one the blonde human dubbed Amser, she trusted the humans to protect her mate. They knew how much she needed her mate, and they understood the consequences of losing Guinevere. Red leaned into the blonde human's side, huffing as the magical creature began to draw something out of her mate.

A silence fell over the room, as the substance tapered off. Guinevere was as still as ever, and Red began to grow restless. She stalked towards the bed when, as though emerging from a dream, Guinevere sat up, yawning deeply. She opened her eyes, turning to face them all, and found herself with an armful of happy wolf. Red's whole body wagged as she licked her mate's face, once again cursing that she had no voice with which to speak.

Guinevere turned to the two humans. "Little warrior, little one, thank you. I know it was difficult for you to leave my side, little warrior, but I am grateful you did. We will need to speak in the morning, but, for now, you may take Regina into your old room and sleep. Red and I will be in here, and Amser will not leave until she, Red, and I have come to a solution."

Red lapped at her mate's neck, ignoring the soft click of the door closing. She didn't care hat the two humans or the magical creature wanted. She needed her mate.

"You shouldn't be so quick to dismiss Emma, Regina, Robin, or Marian. Emma and Robin are my cubs, and Regina and Marian their mates. They form part of our pack, my love, and so you must find a way to let them in."

Red whined. She knew they were part of their pack, they were her mate's pack. Guinevere was the Alpha, and Red her mate. The Alpha's family was always part of the pack. All Red wanted was some time alone with her mate.

* * *

Red woke feeling better than she had in years. She was naked, without her cloak, which she spied in a corner, crumpled. But, above everything, she felt whole. She remembered throwing her cloak off despite Granny's warnings and curling up practically on top of Guinevere. Flashes of the previous night fluttered through her brain and she turned to face Guinevere, who was definitely not in the same position they'd placed her in, two nights ago when the red-head had fainted.

Red nudged her mate awake, anxious to see those silver eyes again. "Stop trying to wake me. You're comfy."

Red flung her arms around Guinevere's neck, not even thinking of her nakedness. "It wasn't a dream! You're really back."

"Yes, and I don't like being hugged to death."

Red let go at that moment, but she couldn't keep her eyes off Guinevere. The other woman looked good, especially for someone who had been unconscious for the past two days. Red reached out to grab Guinevere's hand, needing that physical connection.

"I was a mess without you, Guinevere. I couldn't stop crying. At night, in my wolf form, I just curled up around you because I couldn't bear to be far from you."

Guinevere frowned, and Red found that she wanted to kiss that frown away. And so she did, gently claiming Guinevere's lips. Her tongue peeked out to touch her mate's lips, but slipped back into her mouth as she sucked Guinevere's bottom lip between her own.

"I have waited too long to do that."

"You kissed me the day before I passed out, darling. And I've only been out two days."

"Too long," Red asserted as she dove in for another kiss. "Far too long. I require kisses multiple times each day."

Guinevere laughed into Red's kiss, allowing the wolf-woman to claim Guinevere's lower lip once more. "I apologize for falling unconscious."

"I thought you two needed to talk to me."

Red turned to the stranger in the room, glaring. Guinevere laughed again, drawing Red under the covers.

"I thought human nudity displeased you, Amser. Or has living outside of time finally gotten to you?"

"If it had, I would have always exhibited these traits, so that they would have echoed back in time to always be true." The woman – Amser – shrugged, her silver hair fanning out. "I simply cannot be bothered to be displeased. There are things to talk about."

Red growled, instantly disliking the flippant tone this Amser adopted.

"Do not fret, darling. This is Time, who I told you you'd get to meet. She and I are old friends, and she likes to pretend we aren't." Guinevere ran her hands through Red's hair. "And she really does need to talk to us."

"You do not need to have your love unstuck from time. A werewolf is eternal so long as their Wolf's Mate is alive. The reason Widow Lucas is so old is because her Wolf's Mate died, and so she ages." Amser played with the golden bangles adorning her wrists. "And, as your magic is no longer killing you, you will both live happy lives for all eternity. Wolf magic is innate, and exists even in a world without magic. The reason Red never changed as Ruby is because the full moon never presented itself until Emma Swan broke the curse."

Guinevere turned to Red. "Is this true?" Red nodded, suddenly ashamed. "Thank the gods. I would not wish my existence on anyone." She wrapped Red in the tightest hug she could must, catching Amser's gaze. "If that is all..."

"Magic needs to be taken away from this world, or it shall die. Have Emma and Regina look into it. But yes, this is all. Have fun."

Red watched as the silver-haired woman disappeared, leaving them entirely alone. "Emma and Regina can wait, right?"

Guinevere nodded vigorously. "They need to reacquaint themselves, as well."

Red kissed Guinevere with more passion than she believed she possessed. Certainly it was more passion than she'd ever shown one of her previous lovers. Guinevere responded in kind, and the wolf in Red howled in delight. Tonight was the actual full moon, and Red's hormones were highly elevated.

"Claim me, Guinevere. I need you to mark me."

Guinever flipped them over so that she had Red pinned, her eyes taking on a predatory glint that Red had never before seen, even when she ran with wolves and had to kill her own mother so that Snow would live to see another dawn. Guinever stripped herslf, pushing her newly-nude body into Red's. The wolf-woman growled, trying to free her hands from Guineve's grasp so that she could touch.

"You said you wanted me to claim you." Guinevere's voice was silk-smooth and deep, causing Red's sex to flood with want. "So let me claim you."

Red's body bucked as Guinevere made her way down, tracing her path with hot kisses to Red's already heated flesh. She paused at the wolf-woman's breasts, delivering soft licks and nips that had Red whimpering for release. Guinevere grinned, biting at a nipple. Red moaned, her back arching. No one had ever made her come without touching her sex, but here she was, falling apart under Guinevere's careful ministrations. Guinevere didn't stop when Red shuddered through her release, either. She continued to suckle at Red's chest, her fingers stroking strong thighs but never wandering to where Red was leaking liquid desire. She spent a maddening time playing with the wolf-woman's breasts that Red feared she would never move on.

But move on Guinevere did, sucking hickies into the taught flesh of Red's abdomen. Her wolf practically purred, the marks more than enough to prove Guinevere's claim. She truly did not remember the next sequence of events, but she felt her g-spot being stroked by deft fingers and another orgasm rippled through her, her body crashing into Guinevere's as she thrashed.

"Have you been sufficiently claimed," a sweat-slick Guinevere panted, sprawling across Red's heaving frame.

"Yes," Red panted, curling into Guinevere. "But now it's your turn."

"I don't need it. Having you come for me was more than enough."

"I need it," Red stressed, straddling Guinevere's hips. "I need to feel you, my mate."

Guinevere moaned, and Red slowly began rocking into the other woman, feeling how slick Guinevere was as she shoved a thigh between those milky legs. Red groaned as Guinevere's wetness coated her thigh, her heightened sense of smell picking out her mate's heady arousal as though it were the only scent in the room. Red drove herself hard, staring at Guinevere's face, which was contorted in pleasure. The sounds dropping from Guinevere's parted lips, breathy moans and wanton gasps, were music to Red's ears, with a growl, she came again, and she felt Guinevere thoroughly soak her thigh in tandem.

"We really need to do that more often," Red breathed, collapsing on top of Guinevere.


	13. Doubt

Emma hadn't slept well. At first it had been because she'd been incredibly worried about Guinevere, but it had soon escalated to not being able to sleep because of the noise. Emma could have gone her whole life never knowing what her mother sounded like while orgasming. It would have been a much better life if she'd never had to listen to such things. Sure, she was happy for her mother, who'd spent most of Emma's time with her moping because she hadn't gotten any in a torturously long time, but Emma didn't need any details. She could cheer on Ruby and Guinevere and their love without knowing any specifics.

Emma moved around the kitchen with ease, brewing tea and coffee and starting to fry up some bacon. She knew Red liked her meat, and Regina was always happy ti eat breakfast foods. While the bacon was frying, Emma rummaged around for ingredients to make pancakes, whisking furiously as she allowed her mind to wander. What had Regina talked about with Daniel? Emma wasn't a naturally jealous person, completely understanding that some platonic friendships were more intimate and caring than romantic relationships, but Daniel wasn't a platonic friend. He was Regina's first love, the man she had believed to be her true love. He was someone they'd never talked about, and someone Snow had been loath to mention, even while detailing her interactions with Regina.

All Emma knew was that Regina was her True Love. She knew Regina had accepted as much, but accepting something and wanting to act on it were two different things. Emma knew she hadn't imagined the desire in Regina's eyes over the past few days, but desire did not mean Regina wanted a relationship. Well, not with Emma, at least. All Regina had ever wanted, even since before the curse broke, was a relationship with Henry. Perhaps she had come to the conclusion that pleasing Emma would get her into Henry's good books. The woman was a fantastic actress, and would no doubt be able to fool Emma's lie detector abilities. Those never seemed to work right when heavy emotions were involved, anyways.

Emma had never been able to tell if someone wanted to be with her. She could tell if they were attracted to her, as it was easy to see the desire in their eyes. But wanting to fuck someone was different from wanting to send time with them and get to know them. Statistically speaking, of all that was desired was a fuck, actually learning things about the other person only lead to confused feelings and unpleasant future encounters. Which was why Emma made sure to never let anyone get closer than a fuck. Neal, Henry's father, had been her first and only try at a relationship, and disaster didn't even begin to encompass their tryst. And no matter how much she loved Regina – and she loved Regina with her whole heart – Emma would not let herself be played for a fool. Been there, done that, got the t-shirt. And she didn't fancy another one.

But Regina was her True Love. Should she not give her the benefit of the doubt and trust that she would survive unscathed? Emma lifted the bacon off the griddle and onto a paper towel. Guinevere had always said that True Love was more powerful than anything and would always find a way to exist even in the most dire of circumstances. But these weren't dire circumstances. This was just Emma being paranoid, wasn't it? She ladled pancake batter onto the griddle, watching as it puffed up. Regina hadn't done anything to indicate she wanted to hurt Emma this time, but she hadn't done anything to indicate she _didn't_ want to hurt Emma, which was the problem. Emma didn't know how to handle the situation. She was well and truly in love, but could the same be said of Regina?

Emma flipped the pancakes, frowning. Maybe she should just talk to Robin about this. Robin had found her True Love not once but twice, and knew more about the whole ordeal than Emma could ever hope to, not even in a thousand lifetimes. Yes, Robin was the safest person to ask, but would Regina feel betrayed? She undoubtedly would, because all the stories said True Loves would always come to each other about problems, and Emma knew Regina had been waiting on her True Love for a long time. But maybe she wouldn't feel betrayed. Maybe she didn't see Emma as her True Love, no matter what the magics said. Emma rubbed her forehead. This whole conundrum was making her skull throb.

Regina padded into the kitchen at that moment, cutting off Emma's thoughts. Emma watched as she poured herself a cup of coffee, resolving to learn the exact way Regina liked it and constantly supply her with the beverage. Emma sipped at her own mug, made with sugar and cream, and lifted the pancakes onto a serving platter, allowing herself to errantly wonder whether or not Regina liked how domestic they were becoming.

"Why pancakes, dear?"

Emma shrugged, secretly pleased that Regina was speaking to her. "Mama's favorite breakfast. Robin and I always made it for her whenever she felt bad."

"Robin Hood cooks?"

Emma chuckled at Regina's surprise, hiding her smile behind her mug. It was nice to interact with Regina as though they were equals, though Emma knew she would never be equal to someone as elegant as Regina Mills. She lost herself in the light shining in Regina's eyes, making them look much warmer and more chocolatey than her usual coal black disdain for everyone.

"Nah, Robin supervised. That woman could burn a pot of water. She just made sure everything looked pretty and did all the washing-up."

Guinevere walked downstairs not long after Regina, wrapping her arms around Emma. "Pancakes, my favorite! You do know how to spoil, Emma." She lowered her voice to a whisper, her lips pressing against Emma's ear. "What's wrong, little warrior?"

"I need to speak with Robin," Emma replied softly, hugging her mother back.

* * *

Regina didn't know what to do with herself. After she and Emma had come home, the blonde had sped off in search of her sister. Regina saw the pain in her eyes, and wanted nothing more than to wrap Emma in a tight hug and never let go. Before they had gone to Amser's realm, Regina would have done so. Something had changed, however, and now she was left thinking that perhaps she had done something to upset Emma.

She didn't hear the front door open, but the light patter of footsteps in the hardwood floor told her that Henry was home. She walked into the foyer, smiling at him. He frowned immediately, waving goodbye to Snow before gently placing his bag at the foot if the stairs.

"What's wrong, mom? You have your 'I hate everyone at this stupid function' smile on."

Damn him for being so perceptive. "I think I messed everything up."

She didn't know why she was confiding in her ten-year-old son. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Emma was suddenly distant. Perhaps it was that the only other person she could term friend was the person she refused to go to for anything. Perhaps it was because her friend from before the curse wanted nothing to do with her.

"With Emma?"

Regina nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. She slid to the floor, He ry sitting next to her.

"I'm sure Emma will come around." Henry patted her arm awkwardly. "She loves you. I can see it. You're her True Love."

"I don't think she sees it that way. She's still a Charming, even if they didn't raise her. She probably hates me and wants to find a way to break the True Love bond."

"I'm still a Charming," Henry said purposefully. "Do you think I still hate you?"

"You did," Regina said, her voice barely more than a whisper. "You may have changed your mind, but you did."

"And I was wrong to, Mom. I never thought about your side of the story. But I'm smarter now, and maybe you should be, too. Did anything strange happen when you two were off finding someone to save Guinevere?"

Clarity suddenly flowed through Regina. "Daniel," she said, gasping softly. "Emma and I shared a true-dream where I was able to speak with Daniel's spirit. I basically ignored her after that happened. I kept talking about Daniel and all the guilt that lifted from my shoulders after speaking to him."

Henry nodded sagely. "This Emma may be more real than the cursed one Gold created, but she was still abandoned as a baby and treated like crap in her foster homes, right? I think she trusts Guinevere's love because she knows it's there. You need to prove yours is there, too."

"Shouldn't we both be proving our love to each other?"

Henry sighed. "If memory serves, Emma endured torture and did not break when your mother demanded to know where you were, all because she didn't want anyone to harm you. This was the first stop she made when she got home from the Enchanted Forest, because you would have died if she'd taken extra time. She bound her magic to yours so that you would live, mom."

"How do you know all this, Henry? You weren't even here for most of it. You were at Snow and David's."

Henry nestled into her arms, which made Regina's heart flutter. "Granny told me, when I came into the diner. She gave me an update every day, when Snow couldn't hear. She wanted me to know that my moms love each other and that they love each other very much. You have friends now, mom. You don't have to be alone anymore."

Regina broke down completely. How could she have forgotten everything Emma had done for her? Emma was the only person, even during the curse, who had protected her. Emma had been showing her love before she knew they were True Loves, even if she hadn't given voice to the feelings. Regina hadn't been honest, or true, to Emma. She had lied to her face, hurt her, and killed so that Emma would never find out the truth. Regina had been more the Evil Queen to Emma than she had in the years before the curse was even cast, and for no reason. Emma had posed no threat. Emma hadn't wanted to steal Henry. She had only stayed because Regina gave her reason to believe that Henry was unhappy and unsafe at home.

"What should I do? I don't want to lose her..."

Henry patted Regina's shoulder. "Aunt Robin and Aunt Marian volunteered to take me for the night, so that Aunt Marian can get used to being around people again. You might want to cook Emma dinner. I know it's hard, but follow your heart. It can't lead you wrong with your True Love. You were ignoring it before, when you were super mean to Emma."

Regina hugged him fiercely, kissing his brow through the mop of unruly brown hair. "You are so very smart, my little prince, and I love you. Be good for your... aunts?" The term sounded strange on her tongue.

"I figured that, since I was so quick to accept Snow and David as family, I could do the same for Emma's actual family. That makes Guinevere my Grandma, too."

Regina kissed his forehead again. "You are the kindest boy any mother could ask for, Henry. Do you want to say goodnight to Emma before you go to Robin and Marian's?"

Henry shook his head. "I stopped by the station on my way back from school. Emma almost cried when I asked if it was okay to get to know her family a bit more after I told her I meant Guinevere and Robin. I just wanted to let you know, because you're my mom and you shouldn't have to worry about me or where I am."

"Oh, Henry..."

He kissed her cheek and ran upstairs with his bag, dropping his school things in his room and his dirty clothes in the laundry. He returned with another bag of clothes and a new-looking book, titled 'The Hobbit' tucked under his arm. His goodbye was soft, and he lingered in the doorway, as though he didn't want to leave. Finally, with a heavy sigh, he departed.

Regina flew into the kitchen. It was only four, but that gave her an hour until Emma got off work. They had agreed that she would not take the night shift again until the new year, at which time she and her father and Robin would work out a suitable schedule. If Robin and Marian were even staying in Storybrooke. Regina shook her head. She needed a clear mind to get through the night. Her nerves fluttered dangerously, and she rummaged through the fridge for something substantial.

"Gods damn it all," she cursed. She needed to go shopping. But was there enough time?

Locking the front door, she jumped into her Benz and sped to the store ignoring the fearful and surprised looks she got when she threw her groceries into the cart. The card reader shook as she aggressively swiped, impatiently drumming her fingers against the counter as she wait to input her pin. Once the ordeal was over, she tossed the groceries into her trunk and sped away again, her heart hammering in her chest. The meal she had in mind was incredibly simple but delicious, giving her time to dress up for the occasion.

Regina showered faster than she had in her entire life, too frazzled to luxuriate under the rainforest shower head she had purchased for herself on her last birthday spent as thirty-two. She dried herself as best she could and ran into her closet, tossing dress after dress on the floor as she tried to find the perfect one. Finally, she settled on a deep red dress with a plunging neckline, the material clinging to her curves in just the right way. She rushed back into the bathroom to do her hair and make-up, having never gotten ready before in such a short amount of time. She looked herself in the eye, appraising her look. She did indeed look good, but it was Emma's opinion that matter to her. She heard the death-trap that Emma called a car pull into the driveway and made her way downstairs, determined to hand Emma a beer the moment she stepped through the front door.

* * *

Emma had come to the conclusion that she hated fairy tales and their stupid characters. All anyone asked her about was the Enchanted Forest, which still haunted her nightmares, and how she was going to punish the Evil Queen. No matter how many times she told them that a new world meant a clean slate, and that she would only exact justice for crimes committed in this world, everyone demanded Regina's head on a stake. Dr. Whale was the most vocal, and the one who had been closest to an officer-involved shooting. God, she wanted to put a bullet in that man's skull.

She pulled into the driveway of the mayoral mansion feeling more exhausted that she had from her too-long jaunt in the Enchanted Forest. All she wanted was to curl up in bed and sleep, possibly for the next three months. She opened the door gently, remembering to take her boots off and place them by the coat-rack. She kept her jacket on only because she was still so cold. She'd never handled winter well, except for when she was in Florida and snow had been entirely non-existant.

She saw Regina standing in the entrance to the kitchen, a beer clutched in her hand and a smile gracing her lips. She held the beer out o Emma, who took it gratefully, stepping into Regina's personal space. She pressed a kiss to Regina's cheek before she could convince herself it was a terrible idea. She missed the rosy tint that flushed Regina's cheeks when she stepped further into the kitchen and settled herself on one of the stools, sipping at her beer.

"What's all this about?" Emma could smell the stir-fry that sizzled in the wok, and damn did it smell good. "Seriously, did I forget some special occasion?"

Regina cleared her throat as she pulled the wok off the burner, portioning the food onto two plates that already had steaming piles of rice on them. "No special occasion. I just wanted to do something nice for you. You've been so good to me, and –"

"And you want to let me down easy."

Emma felt she should have expected something like this. There was no way Regina would willingly love someone like her, so why else would she make a wonderful meal for two? As long as Emma got to see Henry, she'd stand by whatever decision Regina made.

"No! Gods, Emma, I would never do that. I need you with me, dear. I... I sometimes feel like I can't breathe when you're not around." Regina stepped towards Emma, the food momentarily forgotten. "I love you, my Emma. My love for you is greater than the number of stars in the universe. You have given me two of the greatest gifts I have ever known. Henry is our son, and I shall forever be grateful to you for his birth. But, more importantly, you've taught me how to love again. Daniel showed me that love was possible for me, but Emma, you have made me believe in love, and happy endings, and being good again." She wrapped Emma in a tight hug, her lips pressed against the shell of the blonde's ear. "You've given me my hope back. And I love you, so very much."


	14. Crescendo

Regina didn't know what to do. Emma had been completely silent throughout dinner, eating without making a mess. She had stared at Regina the entire time, but the ex-mayor couldn't tell if that was good or bad. She had cleaned everything up, leaving the blonde to her own devices. She sighed heavily. Perhaps she had simply done too much to push Emma away.

Ascending to her room with her heels in her hand, she felt her failure weigh on every step she took. Perhaps she wasn't meant to be loved. Pushing the door to her bedroom open, she planned to toss the dress in the trash and cry the night away. But she paused, completely blown away.

"I, uh, had picked up some things in town," Emma said, holding out a bouquet of orchids that matched Regina's minimalist décor. "The only time I could get away to bring it in from the car was after dinner. Sorry if you thought I was rejecting you." She shuffled her feet, blushing furiously as she averted her eyes.

Regina grabbed the flowers and cradled them to her chest, tears shining in her eyes. "Oh, Emma..." She couldn't stop her heart from leaping as joy flooded her system. "Emma..."

The blonde was at Regina's side in an instant, wrapping her in a loose hug so as not to crush the flowers. "I know it's like really soon and stuff, but I love you, Regina. I love you with everything that I am. And I'll always be here if you want me to be."

"I want you to be here," Regina gasped, afraid that if she didn't respond immediately Emma would pull away. "I need you here, always."

She heard a sniffle, and then felt tears start to soak her shoulder. She clutched Emma to her chest, gently placing the flowers on her chest-of-drawers. Running her fingers through Emma's hair, she nuzzled as close as possible, wanting to lose herself in Emma.

"You know, I spent like all day telling myself that you were only using me as a rebound for Daniel. I mean, you saw him again and then kinda just zoned out so I had no fucking cue what was going on." Emma lifted her head up and stepped back, wiping at her eyes. "What _was_ going on?"

"It was a shock, seeing Daniel again. And that was my Daniel, not the farce Frankenstein brought back from the so-called beyond. I hadn't expected to see him again, ever. But then he was there, and he looked as happy as he always had and I forgot, for a moment, that he was dead. I forgot, and I'm sorry if I hurt you. I never meant to hurt you, not then not ever. Henry thinks I spent too much time not listening to my heart. He says a heart is never wrong when it comes to True Love." Regina spoke softly, unsure of whether or not she was allowed to move closer to Emma. "I never want to hurt you again."

"Oh, geez, Henry knows?" Emma looked mortified. "The kid's ten, what does he know?" Her gaze softened and she stepped towards Regina. "Maybe we just need to talk instead of jumping to conclusions?"

"Sounds good." Regina didn't even care that she wasn't speaking in her usual high-brow diction. Her eyes had become enamored with the way Emma's muscles moved under the black thermal the blonde wore.

She leaned forwards and pressed a kiss against Emma's neck, her mouth moving hotly against the pounding pulse she had latched onto. She heard Emma groan, and felt herself throb in response. Gods, she needed this.

* * *

Emma could barely think. Regina loved her. Regina wanted her. Regina needed her. Regina's mouth was busy sucking a hickey onto her neck. Emma growled, her fingers seeking the zipper that held Regina's dress up. She was working entirely on instinct, lowering the zipper and helping Regina out of that dress. She yanked off her own clothes, tossing them into a corner, and backed Regina onto the bed. She crawled over the brunette, unable to keep her hands and her lips to herself. She covered Regina's body in kisses, careful not to mark that smooth skin. She didn't want to leave hickies. Regina needed to be perfect, always.

"Oh, Emma, please," Regina keened, her hips bucking into Emma. "I... I..."

Emma kissed her soundly, claiming Regina's mouth. Her hands deftly moved under Regina's back, pushing the black silk panties down until they were far enough for Regina to kick off. She nibbled and licked at Regina's neck, one hand coming up to cover one of the breasts Emma had decided were the standard everyone else had to try and match. Emma couldn't think, she could only feel. All she wanted was to please Regina so fully that the brunette would never be able to take another lover. Of course, Emma never intended for her to have another lover, but the sentiment remained. She didn't just want to fuck Regina. Fucking was for later, when all they needed was release. No, their first rime would be lovemaking. Emma wanted Regina to have the world, to have the best. And she was damned determined to give it to her.

Emma kissed her way down to Regina's chest, her lips rubbing against a pert nipple. Her fingers trailed down to the soaked patch of curls between Regina's thighs, gently stroking the wetness without probing deeper. She stared into Regina's eyes, which had gotten impossibly dark.

"Miss Swan," Regina began, her voice thick with need. "M-miss Swan, if you do not _get on with it_..."

Regina couldn't finish her sentence, a deep moan drowning out her words. Emma's fingers had slipped into Regina's folds, instantly circling her clit. Pink lips had opened and accepted a straining nipple. Blood rushed to Emma's own clit as Regina moaned loudly. She needed to be inside her love, to give Regina this final pleasure. Her fingers slipped inside the brunette, first one, but then two. She pumped them slowly, enjoying the way Regina shivered against her.

"Fuck, Emma..."

Emma moved faster, harder, until Regina couldn't form words anymore. She wrapped her free hand around Regina's waist, moving back up so she could stare at her face. Emma was completely spellbound. Regina's eyes were clamped shut, her mouth open as she whined. Emma felt a tightness around her fingers that hadn't been there before and then Regina arched into her, her head thrown back revealing a deliciously tan neck that Emma just had to kiss. She held Regina as the brunette shook, running her hand through short brown locks.

"Welcome back," Emma murmured when Regina came down from her high. "How are you?"

Regina opened her eyes slowly. Emma could tell she was still pretty out of it, and so she kissed Regina's forehead and settled around her, smiling when the brunette situated herself in Emma's arms, pressing the side of her face into Emma's sternum. Emma looped her arms around Regina and closed her eyes, finding peace as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Regina could not comprehend having ever been this comfortable. She opened her eyes slowly, and found herself confronted with a cotton-clad breast. She nuzzled into it, frowning. Why was Emma still wearing clothes? Sure, she was in her undergarments, but _why_? Regina knew she would have reciprocated. She would never have left Emma wanting for anything, not when the whole night had been about her proving her love for Emma. And yet that was exactly what had happened. Memories slowly brought themselves into the light, and Regina remembered how moved she'd been by Emma's gentleness. She remembered her body quaking through the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced. Had she been too out of it to give Emma pleasure? She didn't remember falling asleep. She remembered nothing after Emma's question.

"I never got to show you..." She kept her voice soft, so as not to wake the Savior.

Regina was content to just stare at Emma, who was still curled protectively around the former queen's body. She couldn't help but smile at the way Emma tugged her closer when she tried to get up and use the facilities. Regina didn't know how to voice it, but something had changed for both of them that night. She knew that she would give Emma her whole heart, her whole being, if that's what it took to keep the blonde. She could only hope that Emma felt the same way.

"I truly do love you," Regina whispered, gently kissing the blonde's lips.

"Hmmm, love you, too."

Regina pulled back, unsure of whether or not Emma was awake. She found herself staring into jade-green eyes which held more emotion than Regina wanted to deal with in that moment. Emma simply smiled and leaned forwards to give Regina a kiss, her fingers sliding through Regina's hair. Regina felt herself falling into Emma, but she pulled back, rubbing her nose against Emma's.

"I didn't get to please you last night," Regina said softly, avoiding Emma's gaze. "I want to please you."

"You do," Emma insisted, reaching under Regina's chin to force the ex-mayor to meet her gaze. "I don't need you to, to _fuck_ me for you to please me."

Regina flushed "It's not about _fucking you_, dear. There are too many … emotions involved for a _fuck_." She pressed into Emma. "I want to make love to you, Emma. You treated me so gently, and I... I want to show you how much I love you." Regina licked her lips. "Because I do love you, more than I've ever loved anyone. Please..."

Emma groaned and pulled Regina's hands to her back, pressing them into the clasp of her bra. Regina moved as though in a trance, unlatching the garment and drawing it from Emma's skin. She kissed the newly exposed flesh, her lips as gentle as she could make them. There would be a time for roughness, but their first time would have none of it. Regina vowed then and there, as she suckled Emma's skin, that she would always give the blonde what she craved. Emma was her salvation, and she would do anything to keep her happy.

"I know you don't need me to do this, but I need to do this. Please say you understand..." Regina ran her fingertips up and down Emma's spine, her lips resting against Emma's neck.

"I get it... You need to feel me, to know you are enough for me." Emma kissed the top of Regina's head. "And I need you to be happy."

Regina kissed Emma soundly, needing to feel the blonde's lips. Gods, she had never needed someone quite like this. She'd never craved anyone before, but she was sure she craved Emma. She craved the blonde's touch, which always calmed her from a panic. She'd first noticed it when Henry had been trapped in the mines, but she now felt comfortable indulging herself.

"Tell me what you want, Emma."

"You, Regina." Emma's voice was strained as she bucked into Regina. "Fuck, I just want you."

Regina trailed her fingers over Emma's body, careful not to put too much pressure. She wanted to tease, but Emma's pleasure was e most important thing. Regina used her lips, kissing her way down until they pressed against the top of Emma's panties. Emma, to her credit, merely keened and gently thrust her hips at Regina.

The ex-mayor was somewhat apprehensive. She'd never done this before. Countless others had done it to her, because she was the Queen and she demanded pleasure, but she'd never performed. She glanced up at Emma, and the pure desire burning in those green eyes was enough to spur Regina forwards. She kissed over the damp swatch that covered Emma's sex before lowering the garment, her nostrils flaring at just how good an aroused Emma smelled.

"Mmm, fuck. Babe, I need more. God, please..."

Regina found that she didn't like Emma's begging. Not because she didn't want to know what Emma wanted, but because she didn't want Emma to feel she needed to _ask_ for it. She wanted to give to Emma, and not hold anything back. It was strange, wanting to be what was best for someone she considered an equal. It was strange having an equal, too, but more strange wanting the best for someone who wasn't Henry. Regina lowered her mouth to Emma's dripping core and began to feast, her tongue seeking out every pleasurable spot. She spent much of her time licking Emma's clit, a free hand reaching up to gently enter Emma. She couldn't breathe at how good it felt. Being inside Emma, tasting Emma, was coming home. Though Regina was the one giving, she felt as though she'd received the most precious gift.

She lifted her mouth to say, "Come for me, my Emma," and felt the blonde spasm around her fingers.

In all of her sixty years alive, Regina had never seen something quite as beautiful as Emma in the midst of a blissful orgasm. Regina crawled forwards and collapsed atop Emma, her own body shaking from the intensity of the situation rebounding across their combined magics. Emma lazily stroked Regina's hair, a huge smile on her face.

"Best wake-up ever," the blonde breathed out, scratching along Regina's spine. "I'll have to return the favor one day."

"See that you do, Sheriff Swan. Your queen has needs."

Emma hummed appreciatively. "You are my Queen, Regina, and the fairest of them all."

"Actually, dear, I think that's your mother."

Emma laughed heartily. "What can I say, the mama who birthed me and the mama who raised me can both get it." She nuzzled Regina's ear. "But we should probably get dressed because our son would flip his shit if he saw us like this."

Regina growled. She wanted to spend all day in bed with Emma, even if only to feel the other woman's skin. But, as always, the Savior had an annoying habit of ruining Regina's plans. She huffed and sat up, preening under the intense gaze she felt Emma give her. She grinned at the blonde and stood up, glancing over her shoulder.

"I do hope you have clothes here. I believe I told you that the blue shirt was all you'd get."

"Yeah," Emma said, yawning as she stretched out her spine. "Robin dropped some stuff off while we were galavanting around a timeless place."


	15. Christmas Cheer

Christmas at the Mills household, Emma learned, was an involved process. Regina was ordering Emma and Henry around, demanding that every decoration be perfectly placed. They'd spent the last two hours hanging the white lights that were exclusively outside.

"I thought your mom had people to do this for her," Emma hissed as she nearly slipped off the roof for the tenth time that day.

"At least we're out of the danger zone. She and Aunt Marian are bossing Ruby, Aunt Robin, and Nana Gwen around the inside, just because the tree doesn't look right. And she didn't think to get the decorations up before because she thought she'd have all of December to get things ready. Couldn't you have waited until after the holidays to break the curse? Then everyone else might have helped us."

Emma laughed at how annoyed her son was. "You ate the turnover, kid."

"So not the point," Henry growled, mock-glaring at Emma, who grinned. "I mean, why couldn't you just use magic?"

Emma sighed. "Regina thinks you don't want her to use magic. Also, it'd be kinda rude to my mama, who just had her magic stripped from her just so she could be able to keep living the way she has been since like forever." She laughed as Henry rolled his eyes. "Besides, I think your mom might not be aware that she could just use magic to do all this."

They heard a throat clear beneath them, and flashed Regina with twin sheepish grins before they got back to their task. Emma knew Regina was using magic to keep them from falling off the roof, but Henry didn't need to know that. He'd end up arguing that using magic to decorate the house would be more cost-effective than using it strictly for safety purposes. Damn him and the smarts Regina instilled in him.

They finished up with the lights before noon, which was an exhausted time as they'd been up since five because Regina was freaking out about it being the twenty-third of December already and her decorations weren't up. Emma had been given the illustrious task of waking everyone else up so they could join in the decorating madness. To her dismay, Red was having the time of her life, and Emma had never seen Marian smile as much as she had the past seven hours. Her whole family was happy, even Guinevere. As everyone planned on having Christmas at the mayoral mansion, Guinevere hadn't bothered getting a tree for her house. When Emma had asked her about it, in a rare moment they had to breathe, Guinevere had said that Christmas was about so much more than decorating a house, and that the greatest gift a mother could ask for was to be surrounded by her family as they all shared in the end of the year together. She'd then clarified that New Years' was a time for her to get drunk and frisky with her lady love, and so she had to be all sentimental and shit around Christmas to make up for it.

"Hey, little warrior, I need to talk to you and the little one for a bit."

Both Emma and Regina turned towards Guinevere, Emma frowning at the sadness in Guinevere's eyes. "Sure, Mama, whatcha need?"

"This is best discussed in private. And I expect it will take a while, so why don't we have Red watch Henry tomorrow and then hash things out amongst ourselves?"

Both women nodded, linking arms and walking into the kitchen. Regina had made three homemade pizzas, and Henry had already started attacking the spinach and feta one. Emma nudged him as she grabbed a slice of the pepperoni, her eyes immediately finding Regina's once they were separated. Red gagged.

"Yech, Emma, stop being so in love. You're clogging up the oxygen."

"Ruby Middle Name Lucas, you have no room to talk. I heard what you and Mama got up to the night Amser saved Mama's life." Emma mock-glared at her friend. "There are some things a daughter should never hear. EVER."

Robin patted Emma's shoulder sympathetically. "I think the whole town heard. Red tends to howl."

The wolf-woman lunged at them playfully, though she was laughing too hard to really reach them Regina had moved so that she was standing next to Emma, who wrapped her free arm around Regina's waist. Yes, this was what she'd been searching for ever since she was seventeen. It had taken her eleven long years to find it again, but she felt like she belonged.

* * *

Red groaned and rolled her shoulders. She was always sore after wolf's time, the result of her body shifting to accept her lupine form. Guinevere had been giving her deep-tissue massaged, which were helping, but Red couldn't stop feeling a little bit helpless, especially when she could barely lift her arms above her shoulder-heigth. Still, she was excited. She was spending Christmas with her mate and her mate's family. It was the first Christmas that Granny had let her take off. The diner was always open, for those who didn't have families to celebrate with. Red would usually be there, handing out plates of roast dinner to the poor souls who felt like they had nowhere else to go. She wondered if anything would be different, not that everyone had their memories of the Enchanted Forest back.

She felt Guinevere slide up to her, looping an arm around her waist. "How are you feeling? Have you adjusted?"

Guinevere sighed. "My mind is still on overdrive, searching for the magic that used to flow as freely through me as blood through veins."

"Is it painful?"

Guinevere shook her head, leaning into Red. "Merely exhausting. My senses have dulled incredibly, and I feel constantly on edge because I'm used to simply sensing what goes on around me. I will most definitely need to practice my combat skills until I fl comfortable enough to hold my own in a fight."

Red nodded sagely. She knew she'd have to re-learn everything if she lost her wolf, as the added senses were helping her get through the days unscathed. She knew Guinevere would be feeling completely out of sorts. Guinevere hadn't left the house without someone accompanying her, because she couldn't trust her brain to correctly process what her body was experiencing. Red kissed Guinevere's cheek, inhaling that earthy scent that clung to her skin.

It was amazing how well everyone moved together. Red knew that Emma, Robin, and Guinevere had already found a work-rhythm for the three of them before ever stepping foot in Storybrooke, but she was amazed at how easy it was for them to bring others into that melody. Even in the midst of her recovery, Guinevere's body knew exactly how to move in tandem with her daughters' as they began to wrap garland around the tree. Perhaps, Red mused, Guinevere's inability to adjust had more to do with not trusting herself to know than not knowing.

The actual decoration process was simple. Everyone grabbed the red and silver ornaments and placed them around the tree so that it wasn't crowded and none of the branches bowed heavily. The presents that Emma and Regina had kept in the front hall closet were then placed with great ceremony under the tree. Henry, who Red was worried would act out against Regina, nearly cried when he realized they'd already gotten him his gifts. He wrapped both of them in a tit hug, his tears leaking onto Regina's sweater. Red smiled at them, her nose crinkling. She had never planned on having her own pups, as she'd accidentally killed Peter and had honestly believed that she'd never meet her wolf's mate, but looking on as Regina and Emma clung to their son, she thought the whole thing might not be too bad, after all. She could easily see a little one, with her green eyes and Guinevere's red hair, running around the stables, following every move Guinevere made.

"What are you thinking about?" Guinevere nudged Red, her hand trailing up and down the wolf-woman's arm.

"That I maybe might want a family with you," Red said, blushing furiously. "You know, someday."

She ducked her head, blushing furiously, but she didn't miss the smile that lit up Guinevere's entire face. The red-head looked at Red with bright eyes, leaning in to gently kiss the wolf-woman on the lips. Red's eyes fluttered shut, melting into Guinevere's arms.

"I love you," Red breathed when Guinevere pulled away, one hand curled around Guinevere's neck.

"I think I could do this whole motherhood thing all over again, especially with my kids being like twenty-eight." Guinevere grinned, kissing the tip of Red's nose. "You would make a wonderful mother."

Red felt her heart constrict. Ever since she killed Peter, Red resigned herself to never having children. She'd never had problems during the curse, as the day kept resetting and she'd demanded that her sexual partners wear a condom. But with Guinevere, she wanted children. Little wolf pups to run around the stables and come home covered in mud.

Red watched as Henry pranced about the house. He truly looked like a little prince, even in the snowflake Christmas sweater. He had the smirk for it, which Red had seen many times during Operation Cobra. If he had been born in the Enchanted Forest, everyone would have tried betrothing their daughters to him.

Red scowled at that, realizing that Henry wouldn't have been born if they were all in the Enchanted Forest. She didn't know why it had never occurred to her before, especially because Emma had always been adamant that Henry's father would never find Storybrooke. Of course, Neal Cassidy had found his way to town and was actually Rumpelstiltskin's son, but that had little to do with whether or not Henry would have been born in the Enchanted Forest. Neal was around eight hundred years old, born before Emma had even existed. And, in the Enchanted Forest, Red would never have let that slime anywhere near her goddaughter.

Red wondered, idly, what Henry had inherited from Neal. His hair, though that could easily be from Snow, and his Y chromosome. She knew he was biologically half-Neal, but she didn't see it. The kid was too kind to be anything like the man that had left Emma to rot in jail simply because a stranger said it was necessary.

Someone knocked on the front door, and Regina huffed, stalking towards it with Emma trailing behind her. Red and Guinevere flanked Henry, the red-head's hand resting against her grandson's shoulder. Red sniffed the air once the door opened, and scowled.

"What is that no-good cur doing here," she hissed at Guinevere, her nose wrinkled. "Neal Cassidy has no reason to show up here."

"I think we should keep Henry as far from Neal as possible. The man is dangerous, more so because he's Rumpelstiltskin's son."

They heard raised voices, one distinctly male, and Guinevere scooped Henry into her arms. Red trailed after them as Guinevere sprinted upstairs, chancing a glance at the commotion in the foyer. It wasn't a pretty sight. Neal had shown up with Sidney Glass in tow, Rumpelstiltskin standing just outside the line Guinevere had made when she still had access to her magic. Neal and Sidney were both angry, though Sidney obviously stood as back-up for Rumpelstiltskin's red-faced son. Red crept to the top of the stairs and sat down, her ears keen as she listened to the building argument.

Robin and Marian made their way upstairs soon after, the archer sitting next to Red. "Why is that asshole even here? I know Emma has told him time and again that he's not wanted or needed."

Red shrugged. "He's a man, one used to this thing called the patriarchy. He literally thinks his dick makes him more important than anyone else."

Robin growled, which impressed Red. She had heard of the illustrious thief Robin Hood back in the Enchanted Forest. For the poor, Robin was always a huge source of inspiration because she took care of them in ways that the rich and the aristocracy did not. Red was Snow's best friend, the one chosen as Emma's godmother, but she was fully aware that if Snow had never been exiled they would never have met, let alone been friends. And there were many things that Snow did not understand when it came to how wonderful this new world was, even though she had adjusted quite nicely to not being the queen. Snow would never understand that Red honestly loved being in Storybrooke, beyond the convenience of technology and electricity. Snow would never know how awe-inspiring it was to interact with Royalty on a daily basis because Snow was brought up in that life.

"Don't get so lost you can't come back." Robin's words cut through Red's musings.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how different life is here. I would never have even met, let alone been friends with Guinevere in the Enchanted Forest." Red scratched the back of her neck. "And it's so nice to have a roof over my head and enough food too eat."

"Do you know why I became a champion of the poor, stealing from the rich to try and create a more equal society?" Red shook her head, leaning forwards in a display of eagerness. Robin chuckled. "Marian was a farmer's daughter, from a poor village caught between the White Kingdom and Regina's kingdom. Both kingdoms fought over who could claim the land, as it was an important strategic location, but no one was willing to send the necessary supplies. Regina couldn't; she was stretched thin trying to ensure everyone in her kingdom had enough to eat. Snow and David, or James as he called himself then, refused to send anything in case it was intercepted by Regina's soldiers. They would have starved if I hadn't stolen food from the caravans. Regina always knew it was me, but she let it slide when I waylaid one of hers because she knew I was just trying to get these people some food. Snow and David have no idea, though." Robin sighed. "So yes, I know how wonderful this world can be. But it can be crueler to its poor than the Enchanted Forest, too. Mama, Emma, and I lived below the poverty line for a long time, and it was more terrible than anything I'd seen in the forest. People are cruel, no matter how much technology they have, if there aren't rules that force them to be kind."

Red frowned. The implication of what Robin was insinuating didn't sit well with her. But it made a frightening amount of sense. The people of Storybrooke were all given a profession by the curse, and all had a set income. Though Storybrooke was technically a part of the state of Maine, it operated completely differently because it had operated in a time loop up until Emma broke the curse. Sure, there were people who made more money than others, but every adult had a job. Their livelihood was pretty much guaranteed. Outside of Storybrookethere were no such guarantees because they hadn't lived under a curse which had provided for them.

"That's fucked up."

"If we don't change the system, shit will always be the same, Red."

They sat patiently, waiting to see if Emma or Regina would need their help. Red knew the former Evil Queen and the Savior could hold their own, but that didn't mean they had to. Besides, Red would love to meet Neal Cassidy during wolf's time and show the bastard just what he was trying to mess with. Emma was still her god-daughter, even if it was more correct to call her a step-daughter these days. It didn't matter to Red, though. Family was family, and wolves took all types of family seriously. Neal wasn't family because he broke the first rule of being a family. No one should ever be abandoned, especially not by a romantic partner. Red wanted to rip that jumped-up little shit's head off, and then use August Booth's shavings to pick her teeth clean.


	16. The Calm

**Hey all! We're almost at the end! I will be posting every chapter, but I thought I should warn you that there are some things I'm unhappy with in this story, and I might return to re-write it. A lot of the narrative threads were just products of me making it up as I went along, and I'd really like to do a revision where I tie everything together much better and do some more character work.**

* * *

Emma's hands clenched as she refrained herself from wrapping them around Neal's stupid neck and then strangling him until he couldn't say anymore stupid shit. The asshole had waltzed up to her Regina's house with the most spineless bastard on the whole town, daddy dearest standing just outside the barrier, and started accusing Regina of doing things that Emma knew her love hadn't had the time to do.

"Shut the fuck up, Neal. Just shut the fuck up for once in your pathetic existence." Emma's hands had migrated to gripping the collar of his jacket and she shook him. "You abandoned me, you piece of shit. You left me to rot in jail because some fucking stranger told you I had a destiny. You don't have any claim to Henry. You have no claim to me. And you can take your dad's cane and shove it up your ass for all I care, but you will stay the fuck away from me, from Regina, and from Henry. You have no right."

Her voice failed her and she turned to Regina, burying her face in the woman's neck. "You are not wanted here, Mr. Cassidy," Regina said, her voice taking on that dangerous edge that truly reminded Emma of the Evil Queen. "As such, you are trespassing on private property and would do well to leave."

"I don't take orders from the Evil Queen," the man snarled, though Sidney had dutifully slunk away. "Henry's my kid as much as Emma's."

Emma felt Regina's grin, though she hadn't lifted her head to see it. "Legally, Mr. Cassidy, Henry is my son. I have allowed Miss Swan to spend time with him and be a second parent to him, but that is my choice. I could take that away at any time if I so chose." She moved out from Emma's embrace, placing herself between Emma and Neal. "I do not give you the privilege of seeing my son or acting as a parent to my son. Leave, and tell your father that he will never get his hands on Henry."

"You can't say that to me!"

Regina stepped forwards, a fireball hovering over her palm. "This was a legal adoption, Mr. Cassidy. Miss Swan was Henry's only parent on the birth certificate, meaning your biological necessity in his conception is the end of your claim to him. Henry is my son, make no mistake, and I will do whatever it takes to protect him, especially from the likes of you."

Neal stepped forwards, reaching for Regina's wrist. "Stay the fuck away from her," Emma said, shoving him onto the walk-way. "Stay away from us, Neal. She's right, your not listed as Henry's father. I knew that the kid needed someone better than you to take care of him while I was in jail, and so I made it sound like I didn't know who the father was. I held him exactly one time before social services took him away. Leave, Neal, or I'll call the mother your father stole from me down, and trust me when I say the greatest gift I could give her this Christmas is to send your sorry ass to an early grave."

"Please let me." Guinevere's silky voice washed over Emma, a gentle hand pressing firmly into the blonde's shoulder. "I need to have a chat with the bastard who let my little warrior go to jail in his place because he's too much of a coward to stand up for himself."

"You don't scare me," Neal said, puffing his chest out. "Dad says you don't have magic anymore."

"Magic was always something I never used unless I had to, you sanctimonious idiot."

Guinevere advanced, impressing upon Neal that she was taller than him. Emma, who had wrapped Regina in a loose embrace, watched as her mother lifted Neal by the scruff of his neck and launched him at Rumpelstiltskin, the two men colliding and nearly cracking the asphalt. She dusted her hands and walked back inside, hip-bumping Emma with a smirk.

Emma cupped Regina's chin, turning her so that they were face to face. "He won't take Henry from us. You know I'd die before I let Gold her his slimy hands on our son. Mama won't let anyone take Henry, either."

"I know Henry's safe, dear. It's you I'm worried about. Mr. Cassidy look very angry that you didn't just follow along with his words. I don't want you to get hurt, Emma."

Emma sighed. "Let's just enjoy our first family Christmas together, and then worry abut everything else. Everyone's staying with us, anyways. That's three trained warriors, a wolf, and a witch all looking out for our little prince."

Regina nodded solemnly, nuzzling into Emma's neck. "I know, I just can't help but worry about you."

"I love you, Regina Mills. I will always do everything possible to make it home to you and Henry." She kissed Regina soundly, smirking when she felt Regina gasp into the kiss. "Come on, now. We've got people to spend time with and good cheer to be spread."

"You should probably go have a chat with Snow and David," Regina said, scowling at the names.

"I'll save that for the New Year. Right now, all I want is to spend time with you and our son, entertain my crazy family for Christmas, and once again beat Robin in monopoly. It's practically tradition."

* * *

Red and Guinevere had brought Henry back downstairs, distracting him from the ordeal by promising that his Aunt Robin would teach him all about archery. Robin smiled and ruffled his hair, whispering that she knew he would be much better than Emma ever was.

"Hey! I hit the target! Bull's-eye every time!"

Robin laughed, sticking her tongue out at her sister. "Yeah, you were just slow!"

"You still can't swing a sword properly, and the only blade you know how to use are your skinning knives!"

Regina watched what was obviously an old argument, as both Emma and Robin were grinning the entire time. The fact that her Emma could be so carefree after the incident with Neal gave Regina hope as to the longevity of their relationship.

"Emma is strong, little one." Guinevere stood next to Regina, one arm looped around Red's waist. "She will need time to process what just happened, and someone who loves her to listen, but she is strong."

"Neal being here hurts her more than she lets on." Regina knew Emma was strong. Emma had bound their magics and they had defeated the death curse. Emma had survived Cora's torture. Emma's heart couldn't be taken from her chest. "He's a part of her past that she wants to forget."

Guinevere nodded, her eyes kind as she gazed at Regina. "Emma has a lot she wants to forget, most of it from after Rumpelstiltskin cursed her memories. Emma knows that wanting to forget is one thing, but actually forgetting is another. She wants to forget Neal, but she won't allow herself to because she needs to remember that the world isn't all sunshine and rainbows."

Regina paused, her retort caught in her throat. She was constantly assuming that this Emma was the same Emma who didn't have her memories. But the Emma she saw before her was one who did have a relatively stable home life, and who wasn't entirely emotionally stunted. Regina sighed, angry at herself for not bothering to learn more about this Emma. She would be rectifying this gross oversight as soon as possible. As she looked out at her love, she smiled at the mischievous grin that was plastered on her face. She groaned when she saw a matching grin on her son's face. The one downside of dating Miss Swan, it seemed, was ghat she would team up with Henry to drive Regina crazy.

They both stalked towards her, those grins still stretching their lips, and then they pounced, tackling Regina onto the couch. She spluttered, as air had suddenly rushed from her lungs, but she didn't care. Henry looked so happy, and Regina couldn't remember the last time he was genuinely happy in her presence. Emma and Henry sprawled across her, demanding hugs and a screening of Miracle on 34th Street. Guinevere called everyone into the living room and queued up the movie, glaring at Emma. Regina found that her two blankets moved, tugging her so that she sat between them. This opened the rest of the sectional up for their guests. Regina looked around and smiled. Her home was filled with holiday cheer, something that had never truly happened before.

"Mom," Henry whispered, looking up at Regina. "Is everyone going to stay in Storybrooke forever?"

Regina paused. She had never thought of leaving the town, as it had once been all hers. But, after nights spent listening to Emma talk about the world outside their little village, Regina felt herself wanting to see it all.

"I don't know, Henry. Your mother and I need to discuss some things with Guinevere, and then maybe we'll all take a road trip to see the world."

"I'd like that," Henry said as he turned his attention back to the movie. "Boston was pretty cool to see when I visited. I'd like to see more."

Regina's smile faltered at Henry's mention of the events that September. Though things were different now, she knew the ground that they were walking on was in danger of caving in at any moment. Her son still didn't trust her. He trusted Emma, the White Knight of his story, but who would trust the Evil Queen?

She felt Emma's hand squeeze her own, and she turned to face the blonde. Emma's smile was bright, drawing Regina into that beauty. "He didn't mean anything bad by, it, Regina. The kid just wants to see the world. And I can take you both to see the world. I promise."

Emma's promises soothed Regina's soul. Because the only promise Emma had ever broken to her was the promise to leave after Henry was brought back, but Regina hadn't even meant for Emma to promise that. The blonde was annoyingly loyal, and she kept her promises. Regina had found out that Red and Henry had begged Emma to stay, had made her promise to stay, and she didn't blame the blonde. It was much better that Emma had stayed.

They finished the movie despite Henry's constant interruptions to ask whether or not Kris Kringle was real. Guinevere had always taken it upon herself to answer, as she knew the most abut the Enchanted Forest and the greater realm of Agincourt.

"Kris Kringle is an invention of this world, little prince. He was real, long ago, but he has since died, though his legacy and kindness live on in the mythos of Santa Clause. In the other world, we had Old Man Winter who gave out gifts to good children and coal to bad children. The concept is the same, but Old Man Winter is no Santa Clause. We only ever got one gift."

Henry nodded sagely, crawling over to Guinevere's lap. "Will you tell me more stories about the Enchanted Forest?"

The red-head smiled. "How about I tell you about my brother Arthur and his knights?"

Henry screeched and nearly tumbled off the sectional. "King Arthur?"

"Arthur was never crowned, but yes, he inspired the tales of King Arthur that are common in this world."

Emma and Regina smiled as Henry grabbed Guinevere's hand and dragged her to his toy-room, where all his Arthurian paraphenalia was. Robin and Red slipped out to pick up the presents they had, which were stashed at Red and Guinevere's, leaving Marian with her two sister-in-laws.

Emma approached first, smiling gently. "What would you like to do while we wait? I do believe we're playing monopoly tonight, so that's the only thing we can't play."

Marian gulped and reached out for Emma's hand. "Can we just sit and watch television? I don't know if I'm ready..."

Emma's smile softened, and she led Marian to the part of the couch that Regina had claimed. Marian settled between them, and Regina recognized the fear in her eyes. It was the fear of being alone, of going back to the cell Rumpelstiltskin had placed her in. She had been in a similar cell, when the imp had taught her about magic. She squeezed Marian's hand gently, offering the woman comfort if she needed it. Marian's eyes widened, and Regina knew she had realized their common pain. Regina shook her head, indicating she didn't want to speak about it. It was enough to have survived, and she'd share if it would help Marian, but Regina had put that all behind her many years ago, and she had no desire to bring up those emotions if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

They ended up watching a Christmas special, the kind that made Emma gag every five seconds because of how cheesy every line was, but Regina knew it was the kind of thing that Marian needed. They hadn't moved an inch, something Red and Robin commented on when they returned with a large pile of presents to spread under the tree. Robin clambered onto the couch, sprawling across Emma and Marian's laps, her legs stretching across the rest of the sectional. Red huffed and sat on Regina's other side, watching the screen lethargically. Regina smiled in spite of how cliché it was. She had needed something like this, though she hadn't known she'd been searching for it.


	17. The Storm

Nervous didn't begin to describe how Emma was feeling. It was the twenty-fourth, and Red was busy teaching Henry about covering his tracks in the snow. Guinevere had asked to meet them at the diner, so as to be as normal as possible about the whole ordeal – an ordeal that Emma and Regina still had no clue about. She was already seated when Emma and Regina arrived, a mug of peppermint tea steaming in front of her. Emma plopped down on the bench, scooting herself over so that Regina could sit directly across from Guinevere.

"What's going on?"

"Really, Emma, dear, you are the exact opposite of subtle." Regina rolled her eyes, which caused Emma to grin.

"It's better to get right to the point, little one." Guinevere sighed and sipped at her tea, her eyes fixed on a point far off in the distance. "It seems that bringing magic into this world is slowly killing it."

Emma didn't understand how the world didn't have magic before. Guinevere had always used magic, even before the weird purple cloud, and Emma told her as much.

"There are two types of magic. Once, which encompasses True Love, the werewolf curse, and the magic I used to have, is innate. It comes from within a person's body. The other type, the kind you use, little one, seems innate but it is really a way to focus the magic that is native to the world. Rumpelstiltskin brought in magic from Agincourt, which is not native to this world. If we don't find a way to get rid of it, the whole world will collapse on itself and destroy everything that exists in this universe." Guinevere's smile waned, and she swirled tea around in her mug. "I wouldn't ask you, except the magic needs to be taken away by those who have magic, and I don't have mine anymore."

Emma was about to agree, still in her 'anything for Mama' mindset, but Regina's hand on her arm stopped her from speaking. "Will this affect our True Love bond?"

"No," Guinevere said easily, smiling at Regina. "That bond is made by innate magic, the magic that exists inside a person. It will affect your bound magics, as they will no longer exist. But that's a good thing, as you will no longer be feeding off each other's emotions. Little one, you will have to get used to not having any magic, but it shouldn't be too hard for you. Rumpelstiltskin will have a harder time of it, as the magic of the Dark One's curse has been keeping him alive all these years."

"So we'd kill him," Emma asked, not really comfortable with killing anyone.

"No, little warrior. He'd revert back to the age he was when he took on that curse, and live out the rest of his days magic-free. The fairies will be the most opposed to this." Guinevere stood, draining the rest of her mug. "When you've decided, come to me."

* * *

Regina was hyperventilating, clutching Emma's shoulders as she tried yo breathe. Emma patted her back awkwardly, and Regina knew that the blonde was overwhelmed. She scooped Regina into her arms and carried her back to the mansion, refusing to set the brunette down until they we in the master bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Emma's voice was kind as she spoke, still cradling Regina against her. "What can I do?"

"I don't know, Emma. It's like my mind can't stop thinking of all the terrible things that could happen if we somehow get rid of the magic Rumpelstiltskin brought here."

"I've always known how to fight without magic, Regina. And I promise I won't let anything happen to you. People will just have to deal." Emma kissed Regina's forehead. "I'd rather know that the gold bastard can't get to us anymore."

Regina sagged in Emma's arms. She was crying, but she didn't exactly know why. Though she hated magic and what it had made her into, she'd been taught the hard way that people would pick power over her. Her mother had done it, her father had done it, Rumpelstiltskin had done it. Yet here was Emma, her sweet, beautiful Emma, who was choosing her. Someone finally chose her.

They could do it, live without magic. It would be simple. Regina hadn't even used magic since she'd absorbed the death curse. They could give it all up. They could get David to take over as Sheriff and then leave Storybrooke for good, if they so chose. For the first time in her life, Regina felt as though the whole world was open to her.

Regina pulled back, her eyes still shining with tars. "Let's do this. If Rumpelstiltskin still has magic, he can get to Henry. Henry is our priority, Emma." Her voice cracked over Emma's name, which caused the blonde to hold Regina tighter, her nose pressed against Regina's hair. "We can't let anything happen to him."

"We won't," Emma said, kissing Regina gently. "I swear to you that I'll never let anything happen to our son. And, once we've dealt with all this, we're all going on vacation. I'll take you both to Hawai'i, and we'll play in the sun and on the beaches. I'll teach Henry how to surf, and you and I can have private excursions in the jungle. We'll get away from all this, I promise."

"You can't promise we'll survive," Regina said brokenly, running her fingers through Emma's hair. "You can't promise we'll succeed."

Regina expected Emma to immediately denounce her assertions, to shout that there was no possible way they could fail. But, as Regina looked into jade green eyes, she realized that Emma was afraid, too. Emma was _aware_ that there was a huge possibility they would never see their son again, and Regina could see that awareness weighing down on Emma's shoulders. She reached out, placing a hand on Emma's arm.

"Emma?"

"If it gets to be too much, leave me and get back to Henry." Emma chocked back tears as she lifted her head to look Regina in the eye. "He can't lose both his parents, and you're more his mom than I'll ever be."

"Emma..."

"Promise me, Regina."

Regina shook her head, burying it in Emma's neck. She didn't want to promise that, couldn't. Henry would still have many people who loved him and would take care of him. She couldn't breathe without Emma anymore. Their son would be sad, but he would survive. Regina had already lost one great love. She refused to lose another.

"Regina, promise me. Promise me that you'll take Henry and run if it gets to be too much for us to handle. Promise me." Emma was crying softly. "I'll still watch over both of you, but promise me. Regina, promise me."

"I can't."

"Promise me, Regina."

Regina kissed Emma, trying to prove just how much she couldn't do what Emma was asking. "I can't promise you that," Regina said as she broke the kiss. "I can't breathe without you, Emma. I lost one love already, I refuse to lose another. So don't. Don't make me promise that. Please, don't make me promise that. Anything but that."

Emma held Regina tightly, and the brunette pressed herself as hard as she could into Emma's body. "No one in your life has ever put you first, my love." Emma kept her voice soft, just loud enough for Regina to hear. "No one has ever cared about your life enough to want to protect it. I won't risk your life. Regina Mills. It is too precious."

"You are not going to die for me, Emma Swan. You didn't crack under my mother's torture. You will not die for me. I forbid it."

Regina punctuated her words his a glare, raising her head so she could look Emma in the eyes. She saw how conflicted Emma was, and she couldn't deny that Emma's desire to protect her at all costs wasn't gallant. But Regina wouldn't allow such things to happen. Henry needed Emma. _She _needed Emma.

"You're not allowed to die, Miss Swan," Regina whispered, a single tear falling down her cheek.

* * *

Christmas itself was a solemn affair, despite how happy Henry tried to make everyone. They put on brave faces for him, but Regina and Emma had already given Guinevere their answer, which was a reserved but resounding yes. Neither felt like celebrating. They had given Guinevere their answer, but she had known that their yes was difficult to speak. She watched as her grandson flitted around the room, passing everyone a present. He truly was a good child, doing his best ti cheer up the adults who were all trapped in melancholy.

She felt Red slide up to her, leaning against her shoulder. "Will we ever have peace?"

Peace was foreign to Guinevere, who had grown up in trying to keep Uther Pendragon's peace in Agincourt and mostly failing. The only time she had truly found peace was when she had trained Emma and Robin to defend themselves, long before they knew about curses and the evil side of magic. She often wondered if she had stunted them by teaching them abut the Enchanted Forest. Robin did remember her life there, but she had never learned the whole history. Had they needed such intensive lessons?

"I believe you don't get peace. You have to fight for it, and then fight to keep it. It may mot be true peace, but it is as peaceful as humans are able to get." Guinevere ran a hand through her hair, smiling down at the gift Emma had purchased for her. "Everyone wants peace, but they want someone else to give it to them. Is it peace if you never have to fight for it?"

"One day, you must tell me all your secrets," Red said as she snuggled into Guinevere's side. "And I will tell you all of mine."

"Yes, dear."

Henry had the most presents, two from everyone there. They had collectively decided that Henry should be the focus of their spoils, and that they'd do better next Christmas, if they were all still together. The boy dug into his first set, from Marian. He gasped at the set of fountain pens and the blank notebooks she'd given him, standing up so he could hug her fiercely.

"Thank you, Aunt Marian."

She sniffled at his words. "I thought you could write your own stories, little prince."

"You're the best after my moms," he declared, pushing a present into her hands. "It's from me. Open it!"

Marian gently pulled the wrapping paper away from the gift, smiling at the book she now found in her lap. He had given her One Thousand Years of Solitude, and was looking at her expectantly. She wrapped him in a tight hug, unable to speak. He patted her shoulder and clung to her, nodding at Robin who was next in line. She had received, from Henry, a copy of the newest Robin Hood film, the Ridley Scott version. She scowled, but didn't move, as he was still detained by Marian's hug.

"You've got a joint present with Red, Nana Gwen," Henry said excitedly, twisting so he could sit on Marian's lap.

He'd gotten them plane tickets to Montreal for Valentine's Day.

Regina had received a book filled with Henry's drawings, another present that had brought tears and a hug, and Emma got a stack of Wonder Woman comic books. Emma had gotten the kid a proper sword, though it was only a practice sword, and the newest Iron Man and Batman comic books. She'd gotten Marian an iPod, Robin a new quiver, Red a whole new outfit, Guinevere a box of coupons for jobs that would need to be done around the stables that she could push off onto Emma, and Regina a beautiful necklace with a ruby pendant in the shape of an apple. Marian had gotten everyone but Henry the same thing: a family portrait she had sketched herself. Robin got Henry his own bow and arrow set, and a set of practice targets. She'd gotten Guinevere a box of around-the-house coupons, Emma a sword she'd had forged special, Regina a five-thousand-dollar gift certificate to Chanel, Red the entire Hunger Games trilogy, and Marian a guitar that was hand-made by Marco. Guinevere had gotten Henry a proper prince's outfit, as well as his own horse, though it was in the stables and his 'under the tree' gift was the horse's picture and pedigree. She'd gotten Red a key to the house, and everyone else an all-expenses-paid trip to Cozumel. Red had gotten Henry a bunch of new comic books, though not Iron Man or Batman, and a new six-speed bike. She gave Emma and Regina a check as well as a work order for soundproofing their bedroom, which was received with a smirk. She gave Robin and Marian each a new DXSLR camera, and Guinevere a wolf-pendant necklace. Regina got Henry a leather-bound copy of her old 'History of the Enchanted Forest and its Kingdoms' textbook, as well as a cell-phone. Everyone else got a copy of her house key, though Emma's was hidden in the pocket of a high-end, fur-lined leather jacket.

Henry carefully carried his things up to his room while Regina took his bike to the garage. Marian and Robin set about clearing up the kitchen so Regina would be able to make dinner later, leaving Emma alone with her mother and her step-mother/godmother. She smiled sheepishly at both of them, but Guinevere knew her well enough to see the fear in her eyes.

"Why don't I clear out the wrapping paper," Red said as she moved through the room, collecting the discarded paper. "Give you two some time to talk."

Guinevere kept her eyes on Emma, trying to read the source of her daughter's frustration. "Something's wrong. Tell me."

"I don't want her to get hurt," Emma began, holding her head in her hands. "I want her safe and out of the way so nothing bad can happen to her."

Guinevere rolled her eyes. Of course this was the problem. It was partially her fault, as she'd raised Emma to be unerringly noble, but this was all a bit much. Emma surely had to be aware that Regina could take care of herself. Moreover, Emma must be aware that doing this with Regina would be more likely to work than doing it without her.

"Do you know what happens to someone when their True Love dies?" Guinevere knew she had to make this point stick with Emma. "They become suicidal. If you die, it won't matter to Regina that Henry still needs one of his mothers. Her entire being will be consumed with trying to join you."

Emma hung her head, avoiding Guinevere's eyes. "I just want Henry to still have a parent if this all goes pear-shaped."

"Your family will take care of him if the two of you don't come home, but you will need Regina there with you. Your magics are bound, which means that you won't be able to use magic at all unless you're with each other."

Guinevere knew Emma's reluctance. It was the same reluctance she felt at the thought of either of her children being in harm's way. If she had known what Rumpelstiltskin had done and what it was doing to the world, she would have gotten rid of the magic herself, after Regina and Emma had bonded but before her own magic started trying to eat her body from the inside out.

"I know your fear, Emma, but you cannot win without her. Robin and Marian will watch over Henry while Red and I make sure no one interferes with your mission."

Emma nibbled at her lip, her jade eyes swirling with doubt. Finally, she said, "Where must we go?"


End file.
